The Story of Fate
by WinterBlack
Summary: Kagome leaves everything behind for a new life in Konoha. What will happen when she meets old friends and new people? Will a new love bloom or a past love come back?
1. The Journey Begins

The Story of Fate

Chapter 1- The Journey Begins

The moon was shining so bright and beautiful, but everything underneath did not have the same beauty like itself. The ground and the surrounding trees were covered in blood from humans and demons fighting one particular half-demon that they all hated, Naraku.

"Thank you for putting back all the pieces to the Sacred Jewel, if you hadn't, then it would have been harder to take it away from you." Naraku said to Kagome with a smirk on his face as he saw her lying on her stomach on the ground unable to move and wounds all over her leaking out blood.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Sango dropped dead in front of her with blood all over her demon-slaying clothes. Inuyasha's body lying on the ground unconscious with his Tessaiga right next to him and Miroku also unconscious with not that many wounds on him and for some reason his Wind Tunnel closed up. Kagome couldn't hear anyone else around her, but the noise of footsteps coming from behind her. She soon realized that it was not someone of a threat to her and that it was just someone that didn't even care for her existence and two others following that person, one a human that cared for nearly every living thing and the other a demon with a cane with two heads carved into it, both faithful servants of there Lord and would do anything for him.

Naraku smirked at the fact that Sesshomaru had come. Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin and was now about to do his Dragon Strike technique on Naraku, but before Sesshomaru could do anything, Naraku's extra demon arms that protruded from his back grabbed Rin from behind and she was now being used as a shield for Naraku. Sesshomaru calmly put away his sword and watched as Naraku was now holding Rin by the neck and making her cry with the fear of him in her eyes.

'I have to do something before she dies.' Kagome thought trying to get up while holding on her to bow and an arrow.

Kagome painfully sat up from the crimson stained ground of where she was unable to move from, pointing her arrow straight at Naraku's head. For a moment she almost loss consciousness from the blood loss, but still held on to the arrow and was now aiming the arrow at Naraku again. She struck her arrow but missed him by a few centimeters. Naraku looked over to Kagome who had just fallen forward on her stomach again and looked over to Rin who was now trying break free from his grasp. Sesshomaru was now getting agitated and his eyes turning red and was about to kill Naraku for hurting Rin.

Naraku had enough of this and had put his hand though Rin's chest which went straight through the heart. Sesshomaru fell into rage when he saw Naraku purposely dropped Rin's dead body in front of him and kicked her over. Sesshomaru almost turned to his original form from the anger burning within him, but the Tenseiga started to pulsate and stopped him from transforming.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin once more and attacked Naraku. Naraku jumped out of the way of his attack and was now behind Kagome using her as a shield for Sesshomaru's next attack. Sesshomaru didn't really care if Kagome died or not so he attacked, but all of a sudden Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome trying to protect her from Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike by using the Backlash Wave technique. Knowing that he was protecting Naraku too, he just couldn't let Kagome die.

"What are you doing?!?! It doesn't matter if I die as long as Naraku dies with me!!!!" Kagome yelled out with tears coming from the corner of her eyes and trying to break free from Naraku's grasp.

There was no answer from Inuyasha and he didn't even bother to look back at Kagome. He just stood there holding the Tessaiga in front of him facing Sesshomaru with no life in his eyes, but only the will power to stand up and protect Kagome. Sesshomaru was now charging straight for Naraku, he jumped over Inuyasha and slashed his sword through Naraku causing miasma to flow through the air. Inuyasha fell over and his Tessaiga turned back to a normal looking rusted blade. Kagome was in pain and was now on the ground on her stomach trying to at least crawl to Inuyasha, but couldn't because now Naraku's foot was on Kagome's back.

Naraku kept sending his hoards of demons after Sesshomaru to try to get him to stop moving so that Naraku could absorb him into his body for more power, but Sesshomaru slashed all the demons in half with his Poison Claw as if they were nothing. Sesshomaru jumped high up in the air and landed behind Naraku holding Tokijin in front of his face. There was electricity going around Tokijin and soon that little piece of electricity would become a huge dragon shaped attack that would put an end to Naraku.

"You seemed very upset since I kill that young girl. Who is she to you?" Naraku said with a smirk on his face. There was no answer from Sesshomaru.

"Just kill him already, I can't take this anymore!!! Just kill him." Kagome struggled to say to Sesshomaru, but he didn't listen to her.

Naraku took his foot off of Kagome and produced a barrier around him. He and the barrier went in front of Kagome by a couple of yards and stopped. Naraku attacked Sesshomaru with his demon arms and was able to tire out Sesshomaru just enough that he was starting to slow down. Right when it seemed that Sesshomaru was too tired Naraku put down the barrier and started walking towards Kagome. Kagome could see the look in Naraku's eyes and she started to finch at the thought of what he was going to do to her. Naraku kneeled in front of Kagome and held her wrist above her head. He slowly picked her up as he stood up from the ground and then he threw her aside like she was nothing.

Just then a Sacred Arrow came out of the forest and went through Naraku's left arm, startling both Naraku and Sesshomaru. Naraku stepped back and looked at where the Sacred Arrow came from. There came out the dead priestess Kikyo and she aimed her Sacred Arrow at Naraku. There was silence, but that was soon broken by the sounds of footsteps leaving the area. It was Sesshomaru that was leaving. He put back his Tokijin and started to walk away.

'If I die now, I might as well take Naraku with me.' Kagome thought while trying to at least fight the pain.

Kagome used all her energy to sit up and she pointed her arrow straight at Naraku's back. Both Kikyo and Kagome let go of their arrows at the same time and hit Naraku's heart that beats within him. Everything turned black for Kagome as she fell forward in the puddle of her blood.

_**(Two Days Later)**_

Kagome regained consciousness and found out that she was in an abandoned house with a fire in the center of the room and she was wrapped in a dark blue kimono with little cherry blossoms designs on it. She tried to get up but she felt pain every time that she tried. Eventually she managed to sit up she put her hand on her chest and felt the Sacred Jewel there.

'What happened to me?' Kagome thought still holding on to the Sacred Jewel.

Her eyes widen at the fact as she remember what happened that night with Naraku. She clutched the Sacred Jewel and looked around the room. All of her stuff was there even her bows and arrows and a hiraikotsu. She looked down at her blood stained clothes and saw that her wounds were bandaged.

'How did I get here? Where's everyone else?!?! Are they alright?!?!' Kagome thought while getting ready to get up.

"Kagome-sama don't get up right now you don't want to strain yourself." Kagome turned around and smiled.

"Miroku-sama you're okay, but what happened to everyone else?" Kagome ask while Kirara jumped on her lap and purred.

"Well I assume you know what happened to Sango and Shippou." Kagome nodded "Well Inuyasha and I buried Sango's body in the village of the demon slayers and Shippou is fine but he is a little hurt, and as for Inuyasha he is okay, but he is out somewhere in the forest." Miroku stated while looking into the fire.

"He's probably looking for Kikyo-chan seeing that she was there trying to kill Naraku." Miroku looked at Kagome and then at the fire again.

Miroku sat down next to Kagome and there was silence between them, but that was soon broken.

"What happened to Naraku? Did he… is he dead?"

"Well the Wind Tunnel in my hand is gone so he must be, but I still have my doubts about his death and if he was still alive where would he go to?" Miroku looked at his right hand and started to unravel the piece cloth on it and saw that the curse was really gone.

'The curse might be gone in Miroku-sama hand, but Naraku could've sealed the curse and make us believe that he is dead and when we lower our guard he will just take the Sacred Jewel away from me. So will any other demon that I come across.' Kagome thought while looking at Miroku's hand.

"Miroku-sama now that the Sacred Jewel is whole again there will be more demons after it and we won't have the energy to keep fighting them off especially in our condition. I wish there was a way to actually destroy the jewel." Kagome stated while pulling the Kimono up to her chin to keep her warm.

"What do you think we should do? We aren't able to destroy the Sacred Jewel and I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha would want to use it to become a full demon once you're able to move." Miroku rewrapped his hand and looked at Kagome making sure that she was alright.

"Then I have to go to my world and never come back."

"What do you mean never come back?!?! We need you here and even if you do leave Inuyasha will find you and bring you back here!!"

"I'll leave my home and go live with my grandpa. He's the head of a village far away from my home in my world and if I go there maybe Inuyasha can't find me. The only reason I came here to Musashi was to collect the jewel shards and now that it's put back together and in my possession there is no reason for me to stay here. The fact that it is dangerous for me to stay here is why I really need to leave." There were complete silence between them and not even crackling of the fire seems to break the silence between them.

"I know that it is not safe for you to stay here with the Sacred Jewel, but there has to be another--"

"**THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!!!" **Kagome sighed "If I do stay all I would be doing is fighting off demons that is after the jewel."

"Well since you put if that way I think it is somewhat a good idea, but Inuyasha wouldn't like it at all. So I suggest that we keep it a secret from him for a while and I'll tell him two months after you're gone. I just hope that he won't kill me after I tell him."

"He won't kill you; he'll just hit you on the head that's all." Miroku nodded at Kagome and smiled "Miroku-sama what are you going to do after I leave?"

"Well I might to back to the Temple and visit my father and grandfather's resting place. Kagome-sama you know that Sango-chan and I have taught you a lot of things about demon slaying and being a miko, but I hope you will use those skills to survive in your world and keep the Sacred Jewel safe, but most importantly be happy and if it is possible you can take Kirara with you. Right now you're not in any condition to move so we have to wait awhile and seeing that you have wounds that are worst that any of us here it will take a long time for those wounds to heal."

"I know, but I have to get there fast or I won't be able to leave."

"Well you should get your rest right now so lay down and I'll change those bandages." Miroku had a smile on his face and Kagome could feel a vein throbbing on the side of her head as she felt his hand on her backside.

"**Miroku-sama can't you stay focus for once in your life?!?!?! Get Out!!! Get out!!!!"** Miroku rubbing his cheek, which now had a red handprint on it and he started getting up from his place next to Kagome.

"I'm really going to miss this when you really do leave." Miroku calmly stated with his eyes closed and still rubbing his cheek and walking out of the room.

_**(Two Weeks Later)**_

Kagome was lying in her bed with Kirara lying on her stomach curled up into a ball. Kagome had cold towel on her forehead and her body was bandaged really well considering all of the wounds that she had on her body. Her mother came into the room to see if she was alright and with clean bandages in her hands. Kagome opened her eyes to see who it was and tried to move when she found out it was her mother. Her mother helped her sit up and used a pair of scissors to cut the bandages which made Kagome gasp from how cold it was. Kirara watched as Kagome's mother perfectly bandaged Kagome up very quickly.

"Kagome isn't it strange that this Naraku guy only injured you where no one would ever notice. There are severe wounds on your back and stomach, and I can't find anything serious wounds on your face and limbs. I can't believe it this time, you come home on Inuyasha's back with wounds so bad that you could die from and yet you don't really care about them. Next time be careful I don't want to hear that you died it is just too much for me to hear and even looking at you like this hurts." Kagome sighed and lay back down on her bed when her mom was done bandaging her and left her room.

Kagome's mother walked into the kitchen where her father and Souta were. Both of them looked at her and there was silence as they watched her place the bloody bandages into the trash. Both Souta and his grandpa were very nervous to ask her about Kagome and neither both of them wants to tick her off.

"Um m-mom w-what is g-going to h-happen to Kagome." Souta bravely ask while stuttering in between words.

"Well besides the wounds she is okay, but I can't help to think that she has something on her mind that she is going to tell me." His mother said not looking back at him and started washing the dishes.

_**(One Month Later)**_

Kagome was walking down the hallway and made it to the stairs. As she walked down each step she felt the guilt of leaving Inuyasha more and more. She shook her head to get the feeling out of her, but it didn't work. She stopped halfway down the stairs and decided to sit down.

'I can't feel this way right now I have to leave to go live with my grandfather soon. I never thought that it would actually hurt this much inside me. I want it to go away, it hurts so much. I hope Inuyasha doesn't hate me for this; he has been coming over to check up on me to see if I was alright. He's been telling me to stop trying to walk around me a lot or else I would just be hurting myself.' Kagome shook her head again and stood up and walked down stairs.

'That does it I really have to leave. No matter what happens to me I have to leave to Konoha!!!' Kagome thought while making her way to the Kitchen.

She sat down at the kitchen table fidgeting her fingers and looking down at the bare table. Her mother noticed her presence and turned around from the stove to see her daughter. There was a kind of atmosphere in the air that made if hard to breath and worst of all none of them was willing to look each other in the eye and talk, but one of them was able to break it.

"Mom" Kagome said still looking at the floor.

"Yes what is it dear?" Her mother asked in a nervous voice.

"Mom I am going to Konoha to live with grandpa. I have to do this because it is becoming more dangerous for me to stay in the Feudal Era and here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can't stay here, if I do stay Inuyasha would want me to go back to the Feudal Era and now I don't have any reason to go back. The only reason I went to that world is because I needed to collect all the shards of the Sacred Jewel."

"Kagome I have agreed with every decision that you made and this time it is not going to be any different. All I want is you to be happy even it that means moving away. I want you to be safe so be very careful."

"Okay mom, but please promise me one thing."

"Sure what is it, Kagome?"

"Do not tell Inuyasha where I am going. If you do, he will follow me and try to get me back to the Feudal Era."

"Well okay Kagome if that's what makes you happy, but what if he does go after you just by smelling your scent?"

"Don't worry I'll think of something."

"Well I have to tell your grandfather about you coming to the village."

"Don't worry about that, I have already made arrangements to go to the village and he is sending someone to escort me to Konoha, so I won't get hurt on my way there."

"Well then you should get some rest before you go and we have to help make those wounds heal faster somehow."

_**(Two Weeks Later)**_

It is almost nine o'clock and Kagome is packing her most important things into her backpack. She was wearing a navy blue tank top and light blue shorts that was up to mid-thigh as her pajamas. She looked at her hiraikotsu and saw a green charm tied to the wrappings on the edges of the hiraikotsu. She fell down on the bed and turned to the wall as she pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"_Hey Kagome wait up Hoshi-sama and I have something to tell you!!" Kagome turned around and saw Sango and Miroku running towards her. _

"_What is it, is something wrong?"_

"_No, nothing is wrong we just want to give something that's all." Miroku said with a smile on his face._

"_Okay now close your eyes." Sango demanded in a sweet voice._

_Kagome opened her eyes and found from Sango a new hiraikotsu, more weapons, special poisons and ointments inside separate shells, and something wrapped in a large blue clothe that seems like clothes inside it and from Miroku enchanted beads, paper sutras, and a special charm. _

"_What is this for?" Kagome asked not understanding why she was getting these things_

"_We both taught you all we know about demon slaying and being a miko. Think of these things as your graduation presents from us. We both know that you know how to use these objects so we don't have to tell you, but wrapped in the cloth is two demon slaying outfits that used to be mine and I only want you to wear it only if you have to." Kagome nodded hugged both of them. _

'I miss them so much. I can't even believe I haven't even looked at the clothes that Sango-chan gave yet and I didn't use any of the sutras or beads that Miroku gave me. I need to use them though when I go to Konoha tomorrow. I wonder if Konoha changed. I haven't been there in a long time, the last time I was there, I was really little and I don't remember that much of the village, but I will manage and hopefully Grandpa will fill me in on the details that I need to know about the village and how things work in Konoha.'' Kagome thought while playing with both Kirara and Buyou.

"Oh well I might as well get some sleep I have a big day tomorrow." Kagome whispered to herself as Kirara was on her stomach falling asleep and Buyou sleeping on her desk.

_**(The Next Day)**_

It was dawn and Kagome had on a midnight blue skirt that was mid-thigh length with ridges in it and a red sleeveless shirt with a dark green sweater over it. Kagome was slowly walking around the family shrine and decided to take one last look around before she left Tokyo. She didn't sleep that well because every time that she closed her eyes she could picture the crimson red pools of blood surrounding her as Sango jumped in front of her to protect her from Kagura's fan attacks ending up into pieces. Miroku and Inuyasha were unconscious with blood all over them. Naraku coming closer to her and with every step that he took, she would try to get up and back away, but couldn't and ended up with Naraku holding her wrists over her head and being thrown out if his way as if she wasn't worth killing.

'I shouldn't think about that right now. I have to forget it all. I don't want to remember it, any of it. This memory will just be in the way and I can't let that happen!' Kagome thought while shaking her head.

'I know when I get there I will still be killing demons, but at least there isn't as much demons in the present as there was is the Feudal Era and I'm prepared to take them down if they pose as a threat.' Her train of thought was interrupted be the sound of her brother's voice.

"Hey sis your escort is here!!!!" Souta cried out to Kagome from across the shrine.

"Okay I'm on my way to the entrance right now." Kagome yelled out to Souta.

Kagome finally made her way to the shrine entrance and watched as a ninja appeared in Kagome's sight. Kagome observed the ninja carefully as she walked up to him. The ninja hair was a dark brown color and tied up in a ponytail, a hitai-ate covered his forehead, a green vest on with pockets that covered his chest, and a scar horizontally near the middle of his nose.

"Konnichiwa Kagome-sama, my name is Iruka. I am here to take you to Konoha." He bowed and smiled at her.

"Sama?" Kagome asked as she looked at him wearily.

"Well yes because you're Hokage-sama granddaughter and everyone in the village will be treating you with great respect."

"You can call me Kagome-chan that is if you want." Kagome walked past him and turned around. "Shouldn't we get going now? If we leave now then nobody will notice us leaving. People here wouldn't know what to think when they see a fifteen year old girl and a man walking down the streets carrying weapons with them and a two-tailed demon cat following behind us."

"Yeah I guess we should Kagome-sama I-I mean Kagome-chan."

Kirara came out and started following Kagome and when she caught up with Kagome she purred and stopped in front of Kagome. Kagome picked Kirara up and carried her in her arms and Kirara purred again.

"So this is the two-tail demon cat you said earlier." Iruka asked while staring at Kirara with a sort of amazed look on his face.

"Her name is Kirara." Kirara jumped down from Kagome's arms and transformed in to a huge cat with large fangs and claws. Kagome got on Kirara and looked over at Iruka.

"What Just. How did. **Did That Cat Just Transformed?!?!**" Iruka had a really surprised look on his face that made is eyes turn completely white and almost popped out of his head.

"Are you going to get on? It will be faster than walking." Kagome smiled and Iruka calmed down and got on Kirara.

Kirara jumped off the floor and started flying up high in the air, which made Iruka absent-mindedly held on to Kagome tightly so he wouldn't fall off of Kirara. After they were high in the air Kirara flew faster towards the path to Konoha and landed after about three hours in a forest far, far away from Tokyo and a lot closer to Konoha. Both Kagome and Iruka got off of Kirara and Kirara was surrounded by fire and when the fire was gone she was back to her little self. Kagome picked up Kirara and held her in her arms. From now on they would have to walk the rest of the way there because it would attract unwanted attention.

"Seeing how far we traveled we might just make it to Konoha in about three days if we walk the rest of the way." Iruka stated while walking besides Kagome.

"That's good to hear I didn't want to travel much considering the conditions that we're in."

"Condition? What do you mean by that Kagome-chan?" Iruka said looking at Kagome with a suspicious look on his face.

"You don't feel it? This forest has many demons in it, but I'm sure that they won't become a problem to us." Kagome kept walking and didn't look at Iruka.

'There is something about Kagome-chan that doesn't seem right.' Iruka thought and then sighed without Kagome even noticing it.

_**(Thirty Minutes Later)**_

Kagome and Iruka were walking for sometime now, Kagome was still struggling to walk and even though she had two months to rest not all of her wounds healed and Iruka could noticed that Kagome would get slower and slower as they went on with the journey. Kagome looked like she was about to faint if she took another step and Iruka looked at her to make sure she didn't.

"Um K-Kagome-chan are you tired? We could rest a bit if you are, or I can carry you on my back for a bit." Iruka asked sort of embarrassed and rubbing to back of his head.

"No thank you Iruka-kun. I could go on for a bit more. I want to get to Konoha fast and the only way to do that is to keep traveling." Kagome quietly stated to Iruka and kept walking, leaving Iruka behind.

'I hope I can make it through this journey. It is hard to breath and it's getting harder for me to walk. I'm surprised that I didn't bleed to death. My wounds are not going to make this trip easy for me. If I die right here and now no one is going to take care of the Sacred Jewel and that means that it might fall into the wrong hands and used for evil purposes.' Kagome thought while tightly holding Kirara in her arms just like the way she held Shippou.

"Kagome we have to be careful now, there are rouge ninjas in this part of the forest." Iruka informed Kagome, but Kagome had an impassive face and kept walking.

'What is it with this girl? It's like nothing scares her at all.' Iruka thought to himself.

Kagome sensed a demonic aura coming from behind her. She clutched her hiraikotsu and Kirara was growling at something from the trees. Iruka knew that something was wrong but he wasn't quite sure of what was happening. All of a sudden a demon came out from behind a tree. The demon looked like it has come a long way to get the Sacred Jewel from Kagome. The demon had an appearance of a human but with demon features such as long braided dark purple hair, wearing a white males' kimono with demon armor on, and fangs.

"Give me the Jewel and maybe I'll let you live." The demon ordered.

Iruka jumped in front of Kagome and brought his kunai out. "Stay away from Kagome!!" The demon just quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms across his body.

"This doesn't concern you. I just want the jewel the woman possesses, unless you want me to kill you."

"Kagome-chan what is this 'jewel' that the demon is talking about." Iruka said, not even turning his head to look at Kagome.

"It's nothing so stop worrying about it. Hiraikotsu" Kagome yelled out as she through her weapon at the demon, but the demon dodged it. Kagome caught the hiraikotsu as it came whirling back to her.

"A girl willing to fight, I like that in a woman." The demon stated and started smiling at Kagome.

"Well I detest guys like you, your nothing but a jerk who just bosses people around and think that he could get what he wants!!" Kagome yelled out to the demon and clutched her hiraikotsu harder.

Kirara transformed and took Kagome up in the air to get a better aim of the demon and Kagome through the hiraikotsu harder this time. Right after Kagome through the hiraikotsu she quickly took out her arrows and was planning to use it incase the demon dodge the hiraikotsu again and he did. As soon as the demon landed Kagome struck her Sacred Arrow and it hit him.

"You wench!!!!" The demon yelled while his body was being dissolved from the light that came out of Kagome's Sacred Arrow.

Kirara brought Kagome down from the sky and once she stepped down, Iruka was stunned and staring at her; still trying to figure out how she did all of those techniques. Iruka soon snapped out of it and started to walk towards Kagome to get some answers from her. At that moment Kagome collapsed in front of Iruka from the pain that she is going through.

"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan!" Iruka yelled at her with concern as he caught her before she could hit the ground.

Kagome was unconscious and Iruka quickly noticed the wounds that were bleeding through the bandages and the clothes she had on. He quickly unraveled the bandages to see how bad the wounds were and he was shocked at the discovery that he made.

'What happen to her? Those wounds are so deep; it's like nothing I have ever seen before. I have to treat those wounds now before she bleeds to death. I wonder how she survives this long with wounds like this!!!!'

The Sacred Jewel started glowing from around her neck and Iruka quickly noticed it. Iruka grabbed it not knowing what it was and held it closer to his face to examine it.

'No wonder why that demon kept saying 'jewel' he meant the Sacred Jewel, but how did it get into Kagome's possession?!?! Is it possible that she is the Sacred Jewel's protector, does the Hokage-sama knows about this and if so why did he only send me, a Chuunin to protect her?!?!'

That's my story. Sorry for the Grammar Mistakes, but I hope you like me story!!! Review please!!!!!!!!!


	2. Kagome's Past

Chapter 2- Kagome's Past

Iruka was sitting in front of a fire that he made under the night sky, unfortunately Kagome was still unconscious and was now laying on the ground in a protected area surrounded by trees with her head on Kirara for head support. Ever since she has been knocked out, Iruka had no idea what to do and on top of that he was starting to become paranoid. Iruka put his hand on his forehead and stared into the fire.

'I can't think straight, this should be an A-ranked mission, something for a Jounin to do, but now that I am here I have to protect her with my life and now she is unconscious. I am going to have to deal with serious punishments when I get back to Konoha. **What am I going to do?!?!?!**' He took a deep breath hoping that, that would help by calming him down and it did a little.

'There have already been two demon attacks on us and luckily Kirara was here to scare them off. I hope Kagome-chan wakes up soon, I don't know anything about demon slaying at all and she is probably the only one in the village now that is able to kill demons in general. Since she has custody over the Sacred Jewel, a jewel that every demon wants to obtain. There must be a way to protect her and the Shikon no Tama at the same time.'

Iruka turned his head to look at Kagome and noticed that she was twitching a little. Her eyes slowly opened she saw Iruka looking at her.

"Iruka-kun what happened to me? How long have I been unconscious?" She whispered to Iruka while struggling to get up.

Iruka quickly walked over to her and motioned her to lay back down on Kirara. Kagome started looking around to see if she still had possession of the Sacred Jewel. She checked everywhere she could think of and started panicking until she noticed that Iruka was holding it in his right hand and handing it to her. Kagome soon calmed down and took the jewel from Iruka.

"Everything is all right, you were unconscious for two days and there have been demon attacks but Kirara took care of it." He stated with a calm voice hoping that Kagome was going be okay with what he said.

"I see." Kagome said calmly and looking straight into the fire.

"Don't worry about it. Here eat this we need to revive our energy." Iruka handed her some grilled fish for her to eat.

"Thank you for keeping me safe, I feel really bad for bringing you into this mess of mine. I must really be a burden to you." She said in a somewhat innocent voice and smiled at Iruka.

"You're not that much of a burden and we ninja do this all the time except for the whole fighting demons and trying to not let them get away with something as important as the Shikon no Tama." Kagome groaned "No, really you not that much of a burden!!" Iruka said waving both hands in front of him trying not to offend Kagome and took a deep breath.

"Kagome-chan there is some really important questions that I need to ask you. If you don't answer them then I will have no choice to take you back home and end this mission."

"Hai." Nodding as she said it.

"Kagome-chan how long has the Sacred Jewel been in your protection?"

'Could I trust him? Once I step into the village then demons will be coming after me and I will be the one who ends up killing them, so everyone would know about my demon slaying life.' Kagome thought for a while and decided to sit up even though Iruka didn't want her to move.

"I was born with the Shikon Jewel inside of my body and I figured that out on my fifteenth birthday. The same day I started protecting it from demons. All because I fell through a well in my family's shrine, my life has changed forever." Iruka looked confused and so Kagome figured if she explain some of things then it would probably clear things up a little for him.

"Then well lets me travel back to Feudal Japan where I fight demons that want the shards of the Sacred Jewel for there own personal gain. Right now the Scared Jewel is put back together and there are no more shards left."

"Put back together?" Iruka ask still looking confused. "Well I accidentally cause the jewel to crack and it broke into hundreds of pieces, but at least I got all of them back together and fixed it." Kagome said while closing her eyes with a small smile and rubbing the back of her head with her hand with pure innocence.

"Where did you learn how to slay demons?" Iruka asked as if it was an interrogation.

"I learned it from my friend who was a demon slayer." Kagome said looking straight at the fire and trying to hold her tears back as she pictured Sango being murdered by Kagura.

'Demon Slayers have been dead for hundreds of years.' Iruka thought shaking his head to forget it.

"That would explain the wounds that you have now." Iruka said making a guess on how she got the wounds.

"I was careless and weak in the last fight I had. That won't happen again." Kagome brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs as a protected wall in front of her.

"What exactly happened during your last battle you had?" Iruka asked quirking an eyebrow.

Kagome didn't answer and just kept quiet. She stared into the fire again as it flickered and produced a crackling noise. Iruka stared at her knowing that if she answered that forbidden question she would remember the torturous suffering that she went through.

"You can tell me later, but now you have to get some rest before we travel further to Konoha." Iruka stood up and began walking to the opposite end of the clearing.

"We're actually going to Konoha, but you said that-"

"I said that if you didn't answer the questions that I asked we couldn't continue with the journey and you did answer the last question I asked. That look on your face if very familiar to ninjas, you could tell me the details tomorrow, but right now you really need your rest." Kagome nodded and lied down knowing that she will finally be going to the village.

Iruka sat down at the base of a large tree and looked at Kagome who was just now falling asleep. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep, but soon that peaceful look would just go away from the moment she awakens. Even thought Iruka didn't know Kagome that well, he still wanted her to be happy.

'Up until today I thought that the Shikon No Tama was just a legend that was in scrolls from far back. I never believed a word of it and it actually turns out that it was real the whole time. Kagome-chan must be really sad, and it is obvious that she is trying not to be affected by it at all. In each story that I read about the Sacred Jewel, the people that has had custody of it have never really found happiness from it.' With that thought still lingering on in his head it took a deep breath. 'I feel bad for Kagome-chan, but it is the mission's priority to keep her safe. If I bring her back in an even worst condition than she is now then Lord Hokage will with no doubt punish me.' Iruka thought while looking in to the night sky.

--------------------

The Hokage was in his office doing some paperwork, but in the back of his mind He couldn't help to worry about his granddaughter and can't wait for her safe return.

'I wonder if Kagome is going to be all right, she is the protector of the Sacred Jewel, but I am not sure if she knows it herself. I should have sent someone else, maybe a Jounin like Kakashi or Ebisu to protect her.' Hokage thought while smoking his pipe and looking outside the window.

'She hasn't told me why she had come to live here yet, but I presume that there must be a reasonable explanation for this.' He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he remembered the last time she came.

_It was pitch black out and two year old Kagome was in the village sleeping in her futon at her grandfather's estate. A hoard of demons on there way to the village and every ninja in Konoha even the Genin and Chuunin along with Jounin were surrounding the village trying to protect it from the demons trying to enter the village trying to take the Sacred Jewel. _

"_Kagome has the Sacred Jewel inside of her. We have to figure out some way to keep the demons away from her." Her grandfather told the Fourth Hokage._

"_How are we suppose to fight and get rid of these demons anyways?!?! If only we had the skills to defeat them and our village does not have a miko that knows how to get rid of these pests." _

"_We have to come up with something or the village will be destroyed and I won't let them get the Shikon No Tama or my granddaughter!!"_

"_Then there is no choice but to fight them and hope that they will retreat. We have to give it all we got to win this battle." Both realizing a light coming from little Kagome's room. _

_They opened the door to find out that Kagome had set a barrier around her in her sleep and the barrier was growing, soon surrounding the village and protecting the people in it and keeping the demons out. No one except for both Hokage knew that it was Kagome putting up the barrier; they didn't even think that Kagome was capable of doing something like that at all. _

_Ninja outside the barrier were using their ninja techniques to kill the demons, none of them even knew if they had killed them or not. All of a sudden the barrier turned to a light blue color and the demons that would be stupid enough to ram into it would end up getting killed by the purified light that was coming from the barrier. When all the demons died the barrier got smaller and smaller until it went into little Kagome's body where the Sacred Jewel was. All of a sudden a bluish-white light shot out from her body that covered the floor and made its way out to the forest where it purified the corpses of the demons that the group of ninja actually killed and made them disappear with a pink light that sparkled through the village._

'_What just happened? Did Kagome really do all of that? She protected the village from the demons and got rid of the demon corpses by purifying them. I never once thought that Kagome could have this kind of spiritual energy.' Kagome's grandfather thought while holding her in his arms making sure that she didn't over do it with the barrier. _

"_It is possibly the work of the Sacred Jewel inside of her, but then again Kagome could have sensed the demonic aura coming from the demons to activate the Sacred Jewel." The Fourth Hokage stated while looking outside to see that the ninja groups were gathering outside._

"_Its amazing that this little girl was able to purify all these demons by just sensing them. We are very fortunate for having her here when we needed her the most. She is more powerful than most miko that I have met, but it seems that it is too dangerous for her to stay here." The Hokage said while walking towards Kagome and patting her on the head. _

_Both Hokage went outside to meet that remaining ninja and Kagome's grandfather still holding her close to him. They soon realize that because of the barrier that little Kagome had put up only a few ninja had died. _

'Ever since that incident happened I had to give her back to her mother because it was too dangerous for her to stay here and now she is coming back and she is staying permanently. I hope she learned how to use the spiritual energy given to her from the Sacred Jewel.' The Hokage thought while he sighed looking outside the window into the village still smoking his pipe.

'That night made her energy ran out and she stayed in the hospital asleep for almost a month and when she woke up she didn't even remembered what had happen to her. If she found out what happened to her she might want to try it again to save the village from demons that will try to attack or neighboring villages that might want to start a ninja war and she might die trying to make that barrier again.'

-----------------------

Kagome woke up after a few hours after falling asleep and was able to crawl over to Iruka. She sat next to him trying to get warmth from the fire in front of her. Iruka looked somewhat mentally distress and tried to form words in his head that made a perfect sentence for him to say to Kagome. There was an awkward silence between them and the only sounds that they heard was the crackle from the fire, the crickets chirping, the cold air blowing through the trees, and all the other animals making there sounds at night, but other than that it was quiet between them.

"I know that you want to know more about me and how I am able to kill demons, but right now I just want to get to the village and that is my biggest priority right now." Kagome calmly stated still looking into the fire. Until she felt a sharp pain coming from her wounds. She put her hand on the wound on her stomach to make sure that the blood didn't get through the bandages. Iruka grabbed hold of Kagome before she could fall forward.

"Kagome-chan you shouldn't try to push yourself." Iruka quietly stated while holding onto Kagome to make sure she was alright and she didn't strain herself.

"I know, but after being use to exerting myself even after I know that I might die from it, I can't just simply rest that well." Iruka sighed and held on to Kagome tighter without her even noticing.

After a few moments Kagome finally fell asleep in Iruka's arms. To Iruka's amazement, Kagome had been having an affect on him and he didn't even notice until she rested her head to his chest in her sleep. He started to have feelings building up inside of him towards Kagome that he never really thought about before. Iruka picked up the sleeping miko and placed her on top of Kirara (A/N: This is when Kirara was uh big, like how she is in fighting mode) for head support. After he had set her down he moved her bangs out of her eyes and walked to his place at the base of the tree where he had sat down and began to sleep for the rest of the night.

_**(The Next Morning)**_

Kagome woke up from the sound of running water and soon realized that she was brought into a cave that had a waterfall covering the opening of the cave. She also realized that she had fresh bandages on and that Iruka wasn't in the cave with her. She walked outside the cave and found a river flowing from the waterfall.

'What happened?' Kagome thought as she walked over to the river and splashed some water to her face.

"Kagome-chan you're awake." Kagome turned her head and found Iruka smiling at her as he was starting a fire.

Kagome stood up from where she was sitting and turned her body towards Iruka. Kirara who just woke up walked over to Kagome and purred. Kagome kneeled down and petted Kirara.

"Iruka-kun how did we get here?" Kagome asked quietly to Iruka who looked at her with a smile on his face and rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Well I didn't want you to feel bad for getting to Konoha late so I carried you a little closer to the village and I had Kirara carry your things."

"Thank you Iruka-kun, but you didn't have to do it because you didn't want me to feel bad. I mean you were given the mission to protect me not to get me there really fast." Kagome said with pure innocence that made Iruka blush with embarrassment.

"My job is to protect you, but I can make small decisions that won't affect the mission at all like getting you there faster, because once you think about it you are still protected and you also get to the village." Iruka stated with a smile.

"Well I guess that's okay as long as you don't get in trouble." Kagome gave Iruka a small smile that made Iruka blush a little.

Kagome turned around and decided to take off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet into the river. She couldn't help but giggle when Kirara decided to jump in the river after some fish that she saw swimming against the current. Iruka decided to sit next to Kagome as she played and was now trying to dry Kirara off with a towel that she got out of her backpack. Iruka petted Kirara on the head and Kirara in returned purred. Both Kagome and Iruka smiled from Kirara's reaction and soon enough Kirara was able to break free from the towel and jumped on to Iruka's shoulders. Kagome let out a giggle that made Iruka blush as he petted Kirara once more.

"Kirara has grown fond of you." Kagome kindly stated as she stared into the water.

"It would seem so." Iruka smiled as he saw Kagome with part of her hair over her shoulder that made her more attractive. Not that her smile didn't already win his heart.

Kagome felt this pain on her back, but she tried to ignore is because of how little the pain felt. But as time past the pain kept increasing. She couldn't take it anymore, the pain was taking away all of the energy she had left in her body. She didn't really know what was happening to her, but one thing that she did know was that this pain was going to delay the journey longer. At first Iruka didn't know what was going on with her, but soon realized the blood that was running down her back and making a trail that reached to his hand.

"Kagome-chan your wounds! They've opened again! Why didn't you say anything?!?!"

There was no answer from Kagome and so Iruka picked her up bridal style and brought her inside the cave. He soon lay her on a straw mat that he had made last night when Kagome was asleep. Kirara jumped off of Iruka's shoulder and licked Kagome's cheek hoping that she would get better.

"Kagome-chan, I'm going to change your bandages okay?" Iruka asked even though he really didn't have to.

"Yes, I understand." Kagome agreed trying not to past out from the pain.

-------------------------------

Inuyasha was out in the forest since Kagome didn't come back to the Feudal Era. He looked every where trying to sniff her out, but it was no good. He went into the well into Kagome's time and there was no sight of her. Her mother had simply told him that she wasn't able to live with her anymore seeing that that was partially true. After a moment Inuyasha couldn't really sniff her out because it had faded away and because of it Inuyasha didn't know where else to look, but since it wasn't his world he didn't know where everything was or is. He was concerned for Kagome and the only thing that she did leave with him was a piece of cloth that ripped from her shirt with her scent on it.

It seem to Inuyasha that no matter how hard he looked for Kagome the farther he would get to where Kagome was actually was. He wasn't going to give up looking for her, but he couldn't go anywhere because of the fact that he was a half demon with silver hair, dog ears, and feudal era clothes, but that didn't matter to Inuyasha because he had to know if Kagome was all right. Since Kagome had many wounds on her body, mainly on her back. The scent of blood was good enough to find her.

As Inuyasha was in the forest searching for Kagome, he found an arrow with Kagome's scent still on it, but it was from a long time ago since Kagome struck the arrow, and then Inuyasha notice another scent with Kagome it was different and he knew that there was another person with her traveling somewhere. Inuyasha was running more and then he notice blood on the ground and realizes that it was Kagome's blood. Inuyasha was a step closer to finding Kagome. He was on Kagome's trail, but then he smelled the scent of ink and then Inuyasha got nauseous and couldn't think straight.

'Why would Kagome not want me to find her? She is making it really hard for me to keep my head straight. Was it something I did to her? Did I do something to make her angry? It couldn't have been Kikyo, we haven't seen each other in months, so why is she mad at me? Damn it, I wish I knew what is going on with her!' Inuyasha thought as he was trying to get up.

Inuyasha wasn't going to let ink stop him from finding her, but he got even more nauseous when he went farther along the trail. So Inuyasha decided to go back. Feeling really awful that he didn't find Kagome, he was really wondering about the other person with her. He thought as if Kagome didn't want to find her because she left him for another person in the present and that made him very mad at the thought of that, but then he realized that Kagome wouldn't do something like that because she really did care about him.

As he was running back to the well at top speed he made a little trip to Kagome's room when everyone was sleeping to take in her scent that was all of over the room one last time knowing that he would meet her again. The thought of being with Kagome again was more important than anything else that could happen to himself.

--------------------------------

Kagome had fresh new bandages on and was know going into her backpack searching for some type of large cloth that she could use to cover her body and found a navy blue kimono that was meant for traveling. She put it over herself using it as a blanket while her clothes were drying out in the sun after being washed in the river. She wrapped a green piece of fabric around her waist that was mid-leg length and was tied with an obi that matches the fabric while her upper body was covered with bandages. The ones that women in the Feudal Era wore as aprons along with their light weight kimono. Kagome looked at Iruka who had rolls of tissue in his nose to stop the blood from running down his nose.

"Kagome-chan you should lay down." Kagome nodded and lied down on the straw mat and then pulled up kimono to cover her mouth like a mask.

"Kagome-chan next the time your in pain you tell me okay. Just think of me as your doctor. You got that?"

"I understand." Iruka sighed.

There was silence between them and Kagome could feel that Iruka was very upset about her condition. She sat up even though it was against what Iruka wanted. Iruka figured if she didn't want to lie down then he would have to sit next to her in case she would fall down. It was still silent between them that made them uneasy.

'Iruka-kun is probably wondering how I got these injuries. Should I tell him about it, the story that is able to break me down every time I would think about it? I should tell him when he asks for it and I will tell him the rest of the story when I am better and if he still wants to know.' Kagome thought covering up her whole body pretty well with the kimono.

"Iruka-kun I can tell that you want to know what happened, but to tell the truth I am not ready, but if you want to know I will tell you." Iruka didn't say a word and so Kagome took that as yes.

"There was a battle going on between one evil hanyou and me and my friends. The evil hanyou was named Naraku who was after the shards of the Shikon No tama and my friends were a female demon slayer named Sango-chan and the last of her village, Miroku-sama a flirtatious monk with a curse in his right hand that allowed him to suck up everything that gets in his way, an inu-hanyou named Inuyasha, and my adoptive fox demon son named Shippou-chan." Kirara purred and was able to land on Kagome's lap.

"Oh and of course Kirara. I was able to put all the shards into one again, but unfortunately that was what Naraku had wanted all along. He was going to take it from me by force, but before he could do that he would have to fight Inuyasha with his Tessaiga. Tessaiga was a sword forged from his father's fang and his father was a great and powerful Inu-youkai that ruled the lands of Japan and even some from the continent until he died trying to save Inuyasha and his mother. There were complications with fighting against Naraku: 1) He was able to emit a powerful barrier that Tessaiga couldn't even break 2) He was able to rejuvenate himself so that he couldn't die from an ordinary demon attack, and 3) He was also strong enough that demons went into hiding when they would feel his demonic aura coming towards them."

"Well if he was powerful enough that other demons went into hiding, then why'd he need the Sacred Jewel?"

"I guess that he wanted to become a full demon and to also become the strongest demon to take control of lands, but I should get back to the battle. We reached the castle that he was keeping himself in, but the weird thing was that the castle didn't have a barrier around it like all the others, but we still went in. There was Naraku's incarnations waiting for us and their names were Kagura Kanna. Kagura was able to control the wind, but all she wanted was to be free like the wind also and Kanna was an emotionless child that held a mirror that allowed you to steal souls and see whatever you wanted. Everyone was fighting except for me and Shippou-chan, but as everyone was busy Naraku came up from behind me and used his tentacles to make gashes into my back. Each time I would try to use my spiritual energy he would put a gash into my body." Kagome paused for a little bit and sighed.

"When Inuyasha finally smelled the scent of my blood then he went to go find me, but when he found Naraku torturing me, he couldn't do anything because if he would use his sword attacks he would have ended up killing me. The weirdest thing that could happen was that Naraku had let go and went to attack Inuyasha while everybody else was busy fighting. Kagura saw that this was a perfect opportunity to kill me and so when she attacked Sango-chan ran in front of me and protected me from the attack. She died right in front of me just so I could stay alive." A tear ran down her cheek as she kept on with the story.

"Kagura turned to Miroku-sama and sent the dead demons corpses to destroy him that she was able to control, but Miroku-sama opened his wind tunnel to suck in the demons, but unfortunately the demons had poison inside their dead bodies. Miroku-sama collapse and pasted out, I was pretty sure that he would die, but he didn't and I am very thankful for that. Inuyasha was still busy fighting Naraku, but the thing was Naraku was just toying with him. When he had enough of Inuyasha flinging his sword around, he pierced his tentacles right though his stomach, but since Inuyasha was a hanyou he could heal faster than humans. Even though I knew he would be okay, but the whole thing made my heart stop." More tears came down from her face as she began to sniffle a bit and Iruka didn't want to hear it anymore knowing that it put Kagome with guilt and fright.

Iruka grabbed Kagome into his arms and started to hug her as an attempt to calm her down, without putting Kagome in more pain than she already was. He had placed her head on his chest with one hand holding the back of her head and the other possessively around her waist. After a few moments Kagome had stopped crying, but Iruka still had a grip on her. It confused her on why Iruka was doing this to her. It was obvious that she had started crying, even though she had promise herself not to, but was it really necessary for him to start hugging her?

'Even though he is trying so hard to comfort me nothing can never really lift the burdens away. I can never forget what happened that night.' Kagome thought while still in Iruka's grasp.

"You know when I first met you, you had a kind of sad look in your eyes and now I know why. You have suffered so much at your age all because of a jewel that everybody wants."

"I feel so sorry about everything; I wish I could do something to make you feel better."

"You have done more than enough for me. If it wasn't for you I would probably be dead because there would be no one there to treat my wounds and I would have bled to death. So I owe my life to you."

Iruka had no words to speak and started to blush at her comment. He only held her tighter after that blush had gone away. He soon noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms, so he had laid her down. And went outside to see if her clothes were dried and to his amazement the sun was already beginning to set. He looked up to the orange sky and smiled.

'Things are going to get interesting in Konoha once we get back.' Iruka thought as he had Kagome's clothes in his hand already dried.

_**(The Next Morning)**_

Kagome had woken up again and found her clothes folded and placed next to her. She looked around and found that Iruka was gone along with Kirara. She changed into her clothes and walked outside to see that Iruka was still asleep at a base of a tree and Kirara on his lap. Something about it had put a smile on Kagome's face.

"Did he sleep out here all night?" Kagome mumbled to herself, but was loud enough to wake Kirara up who immediately jumped and ran to her.

Kagome smiled and picked Kirara up and decided to wait with her until Iruka woke up. Kirara had decided to transform and lied down. Kagome sat next to her and had rested her body on her as she saw the water flowing freely past her.

"Are you feeling better today Kagome?" She heard a voice behind her.

"Yes I am, thank you so much Iruka-kun." She gave him a smile that made Iruka smile back.

"That's good to hear and so I will take you there now so that when you get to Konoha you can get immediate medical help." Kagome nodded and walked towards him.

"Here get on my back and I will carry you the rest of the way and hold on tight because I will go fast." Kagome nodded as Iruka kneeled in front of her and she climbed on his back and in an instance he was leaping through the trees with Kirara easily following behind and then transformed to her smaller state and landed on Kagome shoulder.

After leaping through the trees even more, they were closer to the village and Kagome was very relieved that she was going to her new home. Nearly everyday on the journey she wondered it she was going to make it and it turns out that she has. Kagome could see the gates to the village and absent mindedly held on to Iruka tighter. Once they were at the gates she could see the gate guards. Iruka had stopped at the gate and went to one of the guards.

"Hokage-sama has already approved her into the village." Iruka stated and started hurrying towards the Hospital. Once they had gotten there Iruka had left Kagome there and went to turn in the report about the mission to the Hokage.

Review Please!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Team Seven!

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

Hope you like the story!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3- Team Seven!!!

It's been almost a year since Kagome left the Feudal Era for good. Now living on her own in a house that her grandfather paid for and already done with her studies, Kagome had time to build somewhat of a normal life but instead of that she is fighting demons and even befriending some of them and they had really brought her along through the struggle of being in hiding. With the demon population increasing suddenly Kagome fights more demon than she had in the past, but luckily she has help such as Kirara who hasn't given up hope on Kagome yet.

--------------------------------

Team seven, which consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and their laid sensei, Hatake Kakashi was in the forest searching for their target leaping through the trees making sure that there target didn't notice them. When they finally had stopped they hid behind trees a little bit tired of chasing after their target which they had to retrieve.

"Is the target insight?" There sensei asked through the radio voice piece.

"Yes the target is verified." Sasuke stated

"Make sure that there is a ribbon tied to it's right ear." Kakashi reminded.

"Yes there is a ribbon tied to it's right ear."

Naruto jumped at it and grabbed the target. It scratched Naruto's face with it's claws so many times, which made Naruto fall back.

"Why do we have to do this?!?! **I hate cats!!!!!**" Naruto yelled into the voice piece that made Kakashi's ear ring from his yelling.

--------------------------------

In the Hokage office team seven was ready for their next mission as they watched one of the lords wife hug the cat maliciously from missing him to much. It seems like someone is a bit obssessed with cats and obviously gives it too much love than the cat would want.

"No wonder why it ran away." Said Sakura while she watched the cat gasp for air.

"As for your next mission you'll be baby-sitting one of the lords three year old son and help is wife do some grocery shopping----"

"No, No, No, I want a real mission, not baby-sit some brat. I am not the same brat that pulls pranks so let me have a real mission." Naruto interrupted.

"Naruto show your respect to Hokage-sama!" Iruka ordered.

"Iruka it is alright." The Hokage calmly stated.

"Naruto has to understand that there are types of missions that are assigned to the specific groups of ninja." He looked towards Naruto and realized that he hasn't even listened to a word that he had said.

'He is trying to prove that he isn't a brat anymore.' The thought made Hokage smile a little bit.

"Well if he wants a harder mission then how about it I'll give him a c-rank mission." Naruto jumped up with joy "Therefore you'll be escorting someone from the Lands of Waves. Back to his village."

"Alright! We're finally getting a real mission. I wonder who we'll be protecting, a lord or a princess, but all I know is that it is going to be someone important!" Naruto yelled with glee

The door opened to reveal that there so called important person was an old bridge builder who had beer in his hand.

"These are my bodyguards? Some brats and what's with the short one with the dumb look on his face." The bridge builder complained.

"Hey who's the one with the dumb look?" Naruto asked only to realize that he was talking about him.

Right when Naruto was just about to tackle the bridge builder until Kagome came into the room, she proudly wore her demon slayer clothing, but it was different from the one that Sango wore. Its still black and the armor was still the same except that it was green and the sash was a darker color of green, but it was like a short black, black dress with ridges that reminded her of her school uniform skirt that was the same length, but it was black. She wore long black socks that stopped at mid-thigh and the same boots that demons slayers wore; she also carried her hiraikotsu behind her along with the katana on her waist and wore the metal mask that allowed her to breathe when poison is in the air. Everyone was staring at her, but she ignored them and ran to the front desk where her grandfather and Iruka were. Kirara soon followed behind Kagome and jumped onto her shoulder.

"Kagome I see that you've been demon slaying again. Are you ready to leave?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes grandpa, but are you sure that the village will be okay?" She asked because she knew that a village without a miko will be attacked by hungry demons looking for human blood.

"Kagome-chan!!" She heard a voice come from behind her and turned to see who it was.

"Naruto-kun how are you?" She asked while pulling down her mask.

"I've been okay, but Kagome-chan…um…can I borrow Kirara for a while." Kirara made jump and landed on top of Kagome's head.

"Why do you need Kirara for?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

"I just want to play with her that's all."

"I thought that you didn't like cats Naruto." She said smiling

"Yeah, but Kirara is a good cat, she doesn't hurt me like most of the cats do for no reason." Kagome giggled a little.

"Sure, but you shouldn't ask me you should ask Kirara."

"How about it Kirara you want to play?!?!" Kirara meowed and jumped off of Kagome's head and on to Naruto's.

'So that's Kagome-chan." Kakashi thought to himself as he saw the woman-child giggle when she saw Naruto and Kirara play. 'She's probably sixteen, she is still young and there will be many noble men asking for her hand in marriage. Plus she is a demon slayer and every village will need a demon slayer.' The Hokage cleared his throat which made the room silent. Kagome turned around and faced her grandpa.

"Grandpa are you sure that you want to give me an escort?"

"Yes. Your safety is important to me."

"Okay." Kagome agreed as she pouted like a child would.

"Kakashi will escort you on the way there."

"Grandpa are you sure that that is a good idea?" Kagome ask without even noticing that she was using sort of a childish voice voice.

"What! You don't think I can do this do you?" Naruto yelled out.

"No it's not that it's just that……um……my………um……I……uh always get into more trouble than it seems. You already know that I am a demon slayer and a miko and you also knows what happens when I step into the forest. Do you understand Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, yeah. I already know. You fight demons and plus that thing you carry cause more demons to come after you."

"So you know why I can't let you escort me back to Tokyo."

"That's just not fair Kagome-chan! You do all this cool stuff---"

"Naruto! Kagome-chan has it harder than us Shinobi. She works--"

"That's Okay Iruka-kun." She turned back to Naruto. "Naruto-kun how about I'll make it up to you by taking you out for some ramen."

Naruto jumped with glee, but the weirdest thing happened. He had stopped jumping up and down and had a bored look on his face as he put his hands behind his head. Kagome was confused, usually when she would offer him a chance to go to the ramen shop he would start dragging her straight there.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun you don't want ramen." Kagome asked confused.

"No, it's not that it's just that it doesn't feel right anymore for a woman to buy me ramen. I should be buying ramen for you." Naruto said fighting down the urge to hit himself for saying that.

"How about I let you eat as much as you want this time" She saw a gleeful spark in his eye. "instead of the ususal five bowl limit." This was making Naruto crazy, but he shook his head and tuned away with anime tears forming from the corner of his eyes.

'He's really growing up now' Kagome thought as she turned back to her grandfather waiting for an answer.

"Trust me Kagome. Naruto says that he wants a harder mission then I'll show him how hard a mission really is. Now all of you will have two hours to prepare and meet at the village gates." Kagome headed towards the door with Kirara following behind. She walked past Kakashi and Kakashi with his one visible eye could see how small and fragile she really was and to think she had to fight for her life to survive in a world filled with demons. "Kakashi I want to talk to you privately." Kakashi stayed as he watched everyone in the room walk out.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

---------------------------------

"Kagome-chan how are you? Its been a while since I saw you." Iruka asked as he shut the door.

"I've been well and I agree as well its been a long time since I saw you." Kagome said and smiled towards Iruka who blushed but fortunately Kagome hadn't seen it.

"So you're going back to Tokyo." Iruka stated. "Are you going back to the well?" Kagome sighed.

"If I have to then yes but I don't know if I am able to come back if i do go." Kagome sadly said.

"You must come back people need you here and they all love your company." Iruka placed his hands and her shoulders and watched her smile at him and once again he blushed and this time Kagome saw it.

"Iruka-kun are you feeling well?" She went to touch his face. "You feel warm maybe you should get home." She said as no both of her hands were on his cheeks and he grew a darker shade of red. When she let go of his face everything started to cool down inside of Iruka. "Maybe I should ask my grandpa if you could go home early." Kagome suggested.

"Oh no. That's okay!! But anyways you really need to come back think of all of the people that you have here." Iruka said.

"Thank you Iruka-kun you really are a good friend." Kagome said before giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek, then started walking away.

'Yeah a good _friend_' Iruka thought as he watched her walked through the two doors.

_**(30 Minutes Later)**_

Kakashi was walking down the streets of Konoha reading his Icha Icha book until he saw the innocent yet high spirited Hokage granddaughter from a distance. She wore a purple traveling Kimono with a piece of green fabric tied around her waist as a makeshift apron that helped compliment her curves. She also had three little children surrounding her as she walked down the street. She didn't really seem to notice the lingering stares that many of the village men and shinobi were giving her.

"Kagome-chan when are you coming back?" He heard a girl ask.

"I'll come back soon so you don't have to worry." The little girl smiled.

"That's good. When you're gone it gets really boring around here." Said a boy holding Kirara in his arms.

"That true, but we have to go now, if we don't we'll probably get in trouble so Bye!!!" Said a taller boy while the other gave Kirara back to her and they all ran away waving goodbye to her.

Kakashi watched as she waved goodbye back to the children and smiled, even though she smiled she had this kind of sad look in her eyes that he knew all to well.

'The look of pain.' Kakashi thought as he walked without paying attention to where he was going until he bumped into someone and grabbing her by the shoulders before she could fall down.

"Are you alright?" He ask before looking down at the person.

"Yeah."

"Kagome-chan!" Kakashi said looking down and putting away his book into his back pouch before she could see it.

"Hello Kakashi-san. I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." She apologized with a smile.

"It's okay I wasn't looking where I was going either." Kakashi said as he finally let go of Kagome's shoulders.

"So how has Naruto-kun been doing in his training?" Kagome ask as she gave him a smile.

"He's uh progressing."

"Well that's good to hear." Kagome said as she walked past Kakashi.

"So" He said as he paced himself right next to her. "What made you go all the way to Tokyo?"

"I'm visiting my family. I haven't seen them since I moved here." She said walking down the street.

"How long was that?"

"About a year, but that's my fault cause I haven't found time to talk to them at all."

"Why'd you move?" Kagome had stopped walking and Kakashi stared at her with an impassive look or that what it seemed like.

After a moment or two Kagome finally spoke up. "There were complications that couldn't be handled any other way." She spoke as she was able to force a sweet smile towards him.

She went on walking and Kakashi soon followed. Once again Kakashi was walking right next to her, but Kagome didn't seem to mind. There was silence between them as they walked through the mazes of streets that was Konoha. She soon found herself in an empty alleyway without even knowing where she was going, but she did know that she was on her way home. It was like she was on autopilot the whole time she was walking (A/N: I do that when I walking home from school sometimes and amazingly it turns out fine every time.), but she didn't really understand why Kakashi was following her.

"I'm sorry if I made it harder for you on your mission." Kagome said smiling an innocent smile at Kakashi.

"Its not a problem worth crying over." He kindly stated.

"Even if it isn't I still feel bad for putting you in this situation." She said not bothering to look at him.

"Its not as if you had a say in this at all, it was Hokage-sama decision to put me in---"

"Kagome-chan!!!" They heard a really young little girl with milk chocolate hair that was mid-back length, and was wearing a large shirt that she made into a dress by tighteing it around the waist, call out while running towards them.

"Hello Mitsuki-chan." Kagome greeted with a smile.

"Kagome-chan can Mitsuki-chan have some of your medicine please?"

"Of course but what for?" Kagome asked perplexed and sort of concerned.

"Big brother came back from a mission and he could use some medicince." Mitsuki replied.

"I don't have any medicine with me, but I do have some at home."

"Mitsuki-chan want to go with Kagome-chan!!!" She said while jumping up and down from excitement.

Kagome picked up Mitsuki and carried her in her arms, she then turned to Kakashi who was watching the whole thing.

"I'm sorry for taking up your time Kakashi-san, I'll be on my way now." With that she turned away and started walking with Mitsuki in her arms and Kirara following behind. It was fast enough for Kakashi to object to her apology.

Kakashi watched as she walks away towards her house. She absentmindedly swaying her hips from side to side enough to make men eyes follow her where ever she went, but the problem was that she was too innocent to know what she was doing. Even though she was sixteen, her body was more curvier than any other girl her age and enough to make grown women jealous. Kakashi turned away and started walking towards his home in the other part of the village.

_**(An Hour Later)**_

Passing through the Gates of Konoha were Kagome, Tazuna, and team seven along with their sensei, Kakashi. Kagome changed from her kimono to her demon slaying clothes with her hiraikotsu strapped onto her back and a couple arrows along with her bow while she held Kirara in her arms. Ignoring Naruto and Tazuna's constant bickering she let her mind wander off.

'I hope that everything will turn out fine on this mission.' She thought as she placed her hand on her chest where the Shikon No Tama lays hidden underneath her clothes.

Kirara noticing this discomfort forming inside Kagome meowed to caught Kagome's attention. Kagome looked down and smiled at Kirara.

They were walking on forest's trail for some time now, trees and crossing bridges over streams was about the most action they had gotten since starting this mission. Most of which lead to uncomfortable silence or more fighting from Naruto and Tazuna, but other than that it was a peaceful trip.

As time past Kagome ended up behind everyone else on purpose. Keeping track of every aura that she had felt during the past hour. Making sure that none of the youkai would bother her and all of them were minding their own business except for one that seemed to be following her and the others the whole time she stepped out of the village. After getting tired of this demon following her she stopped, which caught Kakashi's attention, but he ignored it. Kirara jumped down from Kagome's arms and transformed which caught everybody's attention and leaving them speechless except for Naruto and surprisingly Kakashi also.

"There's a demon near. I want you to keep going and don't look back. I'll catch up with you later." Kagome ordered as she quickly jumped on Kirara as she started to fly away.

Everyone did as she said except for Naruto for he stood there on the dirt road looking at the spot where Kagome was before she took off with Kirara. Disappointment in his eyes as he wanted to fight along side her and learn the way of the Demon Slayers. Pouting Naruto turned away and started to walk with his arm crossed.

As time passed the bridge builder along with team seven kept walking and it was almost sunset, but still had enough light so everyone could see. Kagome had not returned yet and Naruto and Sakura was getting worried. They stopped at a clearing to set up camp. After things were settled Kakashi _finally_ went out looking for Kagome with out his students consent.

Using his ninja skills he silently leaped through the trees. He ran until he found what he was looking for and finding her he stopped behind a tree. He watched as Kagome fought the boar demon, with a flick of her wrist Kagome was able to get her Hiraikotsu flying through the air and successfully hitting the youkai, but that wasn't enough.

Kirara charged straight towards the boar demon and was able to inflict a wound on the demon's right arm, but with just a movement of the demons swift hands, he was able to make a ball of demonic energy float in his hands and shot straight towards Kagome. Since Kagome was not really trained in leaping and far distance jumps she couldn't really do anything but try to run out of the way, but as she was running she tripped on a rock and as she was falling something caught her and brought her out of the way of the blow. She looked up and found that it was Kakashi who had caught her and brought her to safety.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome ask as Kakashi placed her down.

"Why are you so mad? I just saved you didn't I? Kakashi questioned in his nonchalant voice.

Thinking that they were off guard the youkai charged straight towards them without noticing the sparking coming from Kagome's hands. Once he was in close enough range, pink light of purification shot out of Kagome's hands causing the demon to disintegrate in pink dust that sparkled in the newly night sky. Kakashi looked over at Kagome in an amazed look, even though his masked covered it. Kagome was panting from the amount of uncontrolled Spiritual energy that came out of her hands.

Falling down to her knees, still panting, Kagome pulled on the necklace around her neck, pulling out the charm and clutched the never forgotten burden to her chest, and felt the her heart beating loudly that it felt like all she could hear it. Kakashi holding her up with is right hand on her shoulder and his other hand to pry her hands away from her body. From that Kagome let go of the Sacred Jewel, her hand still in Kakashi's and eyes drifted away towards Kirara, who was now transforming back to a size no bigger than a kitten and running to Kagome's aid. Kakashi examining the jewel soon notice the cut marks on Kagome's uniform, and wasn't injured so much except for a little wound on her back, but bandaging would help it a lot.

"This much trouble all for this." Kakashi spoke while looking at Kagome's face, whose eyes were averted in a different direction.

"I'm used to it now. There will always be demons and humans coming after me in search of power for there own gain." With that Kakashi got up, finally letting go of Kagome's hands and brought her backpack to her.

"It's getting dark and you should get into some warmer clothes before it gets to cold." Kagome nodded and took the backpack away and started rummaging through it and found a bundle of clothes wrapped around a large clothe that would make a make-shift backpack in Feudal Japan. She took it and stood up and wearily walked pasted a couple of trees in the opposite direction that Kakashi was facing, who was know sitting, leaning his back against the base of a tree. Kagome finding a large tree hid behind it and unwrapped the cloth the reveal a kimono that a certain person precious to her wore.

'Sister.' After a few moments of staring at it she started changing and when she was done she walked over the Kakashi who at the moment seemed to be in a deep train of thought.

"I'm done." Kagome politely stated as she stood by Kakashi's side.

"Then we should get going." Looking over to Kagome he saw that she was wearing a pinkish kimono which had some purple spots on them and the green apron attached to her obi tied around her waist.

Kirara transform into her true saber tooth cat form and stood looking at Kagome and waited for her to get on. Kagome sat on Kirara sidesaddle and Kakashi got on also, while keeping a small am ount of space between them. Kirara flew off within a second and kept flying until they found the campsite and landed. Kagome saw that the campsite had a fire and everything else set up perfectly.

"Kagome-chan are you alright?!?!" Asked and overly excited blond, jumping up and down as a hint that he really wanted to know what happened between her and the unexpected demon that interrupted their trip.

"I'm fine and I see that you already set up camp." And after that she smiled hoping that it would calm him down.

"Yeah but there's a problem we need to fix." Sakura said pointing to the tents that had already been set up. "There are only three tents and there are six of us here."

"And not everyone will be happy with the outcome it this, but we'll make this work some how." After a few moments of thinking Kagome had the answer. "How about Sakura and I will share a tent, then Kakashi-san and Sasuke-kun, and finally Tazuna-san and Naruto-kun."

"I am not sharing a tent with him!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled out pointing a finger towards Tazuna.

"I can't stand this brat and now your putting us together like that!!!" Kakashi stepped in front of Kagome after feeling her discomfort. It was like she was still a young child that still need to be protected by her parents.

"Kagome-chan you must be tired. You go ahead and get some rest." Kagome nodded and walked to a tent in the middle of the others and placed her Hiraikotsu in at the side of the tent, but everything else went inside with her as she stepped into the tent.

Placing her bow and arrows near the opening of the tent she decided to sit down and stared at the Shikon No Tama as she held it in her hands.

'All this fighting for the Sacred Jewel. If only there was a way to destroy the jewel then maybe all the fighting over it would be over and I can actually start being a normal human instead of the senseless fighting that is taking over my life.' Kagome thought as her eyes drifted to her demon slaying uniform.

Letting go of the jewel and letting it hang around her neck, she reached towards her uniform and ran a finger down one of the many cuts that she had on it. She then reached for her arm and felt the little cut on it that wasn't deep but at the same time was. Kakashi who was now stepping into the tent could see the distant look in her eyes again, but wisely held his tongue about it and placed himself next to her.

"We worked out some of the tent problems." Kakashi informed.

"So how did it end up?" She wisely asked.

"Well all three of my students are sharing a tent and Tazuna-san is sleeping by himself…"

"And that leaves us. Are we sharing this tent Kakashi-san?" She asked not noticing that she was using her innocent voice again that made Kakashi uneasy for the first time.

"Yes." Kagome nodded understanding everything. "How are those cuts?"

"There only minor cuts, it's nothing to worry about really."

"But still you should at least bandage them, they will get infected if you don't." He said nonchalantly while moving closer to her.

With that Kagome went through her backpack and brought out a scallop shell that was tied with a red ribbon at the ends to hold it together. She opened it up and inside was ointment for her cuts. Kakashi watched as she put her finger into the greenish paste and gently wiped it on her wounds. While she was doing all of this Kakashi reached into his own backpack and brought out bandages. Taking one of her arms he gently wrapped it with the bandage. When he was done she backed away a little and put a way the ointment into her backpack.

"I'm going to check on Naruto and the others." She informed Kakashi as she stepped outside the tent and Kirara following behind her.

Kagome giving a sigh of depression. 'As we move further away from Konoha more demons will come after me in pursuit of the Sacred Jewel and with the demon population growing there will be more demons to deal with in the future. Also there is the fact that I might be found by Inuyasha and if he does he'll bring me back. I can only hope that that won't happen.' She thought walking towards the tent on the right thinking that it was Naruto and his friends' tent.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke?" She asked seeing Naruto's head poking out of the tent entrance.

"Yeah Kagome-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I just came in to check up on you guys that's all." She said with a smile with her eyes closed.

"Well everything is alright."

"Everything is not alright!!" Sakura shouted loud enough that even the crickets stopped chirping and Kagome gave a big sigh.

----------------------------------------

Kagome giving yet another sigh that night walked into her tent and found Kakashi without is reinforced vest off. As she walked to one side of the tent she lied down on her side that faced to opposite direction of her 'body guard' and clutched the Sacred Jewel with her hand as she used her other arm as a pillow.

"Where's Kirara?" Kakashi nonchalantly asked.

"She's with Naruto and the others because none of them feels comfortable sharing a tent." Kagome explained not bothering to look at him.

"Ah" Was what he said in understanding. "It's getting late we need to get some rest for tomorrow." With that last statement he lied down on his own side of the tent.

There wasn't that much space between them and it wasn't until their backs were touching that Kagome regretted being in a tent so small with a man and she didn't even have a say in it if she wanted to share the tent with a man. It was Fates cruel way of having her deal with more pressure just like it was Fates way of having her protect the Jewel that she was born with in her body. Her grip on the Sacred Jewel loosened as she slowly fell asleep.

_**(Next Morning)**_

Kakashi woke up and found Kagome gone, but all of her things were still there and didn't seem to have been touched. He stood up and walked out the tent and found Kagome sitting at the base of the tree sewing her demon slayer uniform. The sun reflecting off her skin, which made a certain glow that made her look like an angel standing out in the perfectly green woods. He walked towards her and until he was right by her side and sat down. Finishing her sewing she bit the thread causing it to rip off the fabric, but still holding it in place. Watching her put away her sewing supplies he grabbed one of the tips of her raven locks of hair.

"The tips are wet." He said squeezing a droplet of water out of it. "Did you……Take a bath?" He asked perplexed. Where would there be water?

"Yes, there was a river near by." She said tugging her hair out of his fingers. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just curious." He replied as he watched Kagome walk towards his student's tent.

Kagome squatting tugged on the fabric of the opening of the tent and before she knew it Kirara jumped out and started cuddling up to Kagome. Kagome smiled and started giving Kirara some well deserved petting. Leaning forward into the tent and could see three figures sleeping in their sleeping bags. Reaching in to shake Sakura up, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Looking up and saw it was Kakashi who had placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Maybe we should let them sleep for a while more." Kakashi smiled at least that what Kagome thought it was through the expression coming from his only visible eye.

"But we have to get going now. If we don't I might…" Kagome paused and was to scared to look him in the eye.

"Attract some unwanted attention." Kakashi said finishing her sentence.

"It's too dangerous for me and the people around me to stay in the same spot outside the village for to long." Kagome said standing up and taking his hand off her shoulder.

"I can handle it." Kakashi challenged while leaning forward until they were face to face.

"You can never survive a fight with what I fight, and the only people who can actually kill demons are those who are actually trained to fight them and unlike them you've been trained to fight only humans." (A/N: Kagome is not talking in an angry voice she is talking out of concern.)

"What are you then?" Kakashi persisted.

"I am a miko and the last known demon slayer." She said turning away and started walking deeper into the forest. Yeah, Kakashi blew it.

'I can't believe that grandpa made me get an escort. If they get hurt I won't be able to forget about it. I just have to protect these people also even if it means that I use up all my spiritual energy.' Kagome thought while finding her way to the river she went to take her bath.

Walking on the rocks that was lain on the ground like a rocky river bank. She placed herself on a boulder that seemed to just be there. After a few minutes of just sitting on that boulder she was back to her calm and happy self.

---------------------------------

"What happened? Where is Kagome-chan?" Sakura asked sleepily as she came out of the tent and started looking around the clearing.

"Did Kagome-chan get upset and leave?" Naruto asked looking at his sensei. "She does that a lot, but I hope you didn't get her too mad."

"What happens if she gets really mad?" Sakura asked while rubbing her eye in a sleepy manner.

"She goes straight home and stays there the rest of the day or she takes it out on the demon she is trying to defeat." Naruto said waiting for a sound to come out of Kakashi's mouth, but nothing ever did.

"Then I should go look for her." Sakura suggested and ran in the same direction that Kagome went. Passing hundreds of trees she finally found Kagome, who was still sitting on the boulder letting the sun reflect off her creamy skin.

"I guess its time for us to start heading towards Tazuna-san village right?" Kagome asked not bothering to look back at Sakura.

"Yes, but Kagome-chan is everything is alright?" She asked as she walked right up to her and started petting Kirara, who was still on Kagome's lap.

"Everything is fine I just needed some time to think that's all." Kagome sent her a smile to reassure that everything was really okay.

Sakura nodded and kneeled forward. She cupped her hands together catching some water in the process and splashed it to her face. She then looked at Kagome who at the moment was looking in the cloudless blue sky and holding the jewel with her right hand and the other was to hold her up as she shifted her weight on it.

"That's a pretty necklace it looks very valuable." Sakura complemented as she saw what she thought was a charm sparkle in the light.

"Thank you. It is very valuable, but not in terms of money or any other things that are expensive." Kagome kindly stated and smiled towards Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"Its nothing." Kagome said getting off the boulder and started walking towards the campsite.

"Kagome-chan?"

"What is it Sakura-chan?" She said turning around and saw the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Um... what do you thing about Iruka-sensei? Because I remember how you come the the class and watch him teach the class before Naruto graduated. Iruka-sensei would get so happy about your visit."

"We're friends that's all. He was my escort to the village, that's how we met. He is a very nice man and he help me out with my injuries during that escort mission. He acted as my doctor and a very good friend." Kagome honestly said.

'Kagome-chan you could be so blind! How can you not tell that Iruka-sensei is in love with you?!?!' Sakura thought and then asked another question "Um... what do you think of Kakashi-sensei then."

"Why do you ask such a question? Is he acting differently that he normally does?" Kagome asked completely clueless of where this was going.

"Its just that lately he has been preoccupied with you lately. Usually he doesn't even pay attention to his students including me when we're training and now he's suddenly on top is his game because of a little escort mission."

"He has to be on top of his game and in case you haven't notice I fight demons and demons come looking for me. He is just making sure that no one gets hurt that's all." Kagome plainly put, but could see that Sakura wasn't believing it even though she really believed that was the reason.

Sakura just smiled and ran to catch up to Kagome, who at the moment was happily on her way towards the campsite with Kirara in her arms still clueless to what was going on. Now walking besides Kagome, Sakura could see the jewel around Kagome's neck sparkle more in the sun light, but what made Sakura stare in wonderment was how the jewel would still sparkle in the dark shaded areas as they were walking under tress that covered them from the sun. Sakura shaking her head came back to real life again and shrug her wonderment out of her mind, but the mystery about Kagome still lingers on in her ever so intelligent brain. Making it to the campsite both Kagome and Sakura could see that nearly everything was ready.

"Naruto-kun, are we ready to leave?" Kagome asked seeing Naruto having yet another argument with Sasuke, who seemed to be winning with his calm and collective attitude.

"Kagome-chan you're here!!! Did you get mad at Kakashi-sensei?!?" Naruto asked as he gave his sensei a little glare from the side of his eye.

"No and you didn't answer my question yet Naruto-kun."

"We're leaving." Sasuke said in his indifferent tone and turned to leave with everyone following behind.

_**(Hours Later or Sometime Near Noon)**_

Walking on the dirt road they passed a puddle that seemed to be in the middle of the road. Staring at it for a few moments Kagome shrugged off the yearning feeling that came from the puddle Kagome walked pasted it. Kirara who was following behind could also feel that same feeling that came from the puddle and so she transformed to her true form. Walking up to Kagome, Kirara went up and licked her cheek knowing it would comfort Kagome a little and in doing so Kirara earned an affectionate hug from Kagome.

"How long have you and Kirara known each other?" Sakura asked walking besides Kagome

"It has been almost about two years since we first saw each other, but the first time we met, her last……owner was trying to kill a certain friend of mine, but in the end she ended up joining up with my group and we became close friends."

"Was she a demons slayer?" Sakura asked getting into it.

"She _was _the most powerful female demon slayer that I have ever met and she was the one that taught me the way of the demon slayer. We also became close friends in near minutes and she was like my older sister." Kagome said, her hands both clutching the Shikon No Tama.

"What happened to her, where is she---"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence two rogue ninja came out of the puddle that everyone had passed and attacked Kakashi, chains wrapped around him and torn him into pieces right in front of everyone. After the rogue ninja was done tearing up their sensei, they went straight towards the bridge builder. Sakura automatically stood in front of Tazuna holding a kunai in her hands while Sasuke had already pined the Ninjas' chains to the tree with a shuriken and a kunai for extra support, but the rogue Shinobi had detached their chain from their gloves that had huge deadly claws attached to them. They went straight towards Tazuna yet again, but inflicted a wound on Naruto's hand. Missing their target they went straight forward towards Tazuna where he was protected by both Sakura and Sasuke, but charging to kill the bridge builder they were stopped in a head lock by none other than team seven's sensei.

"What took you so long they were going to kill me?!?!" Tazuna said with sort of an angry and frightened look on his face.

"I was just watching to see of it was ninja fighting ninja or ninja finding their target." Kakashi said looking behind at Tazuna.

"Naruto-kun." Kagome said catching his attention along with everyone else's. Taking his injured hand into hers and examining it. "You have poison running through your blood now. These rogue ninja have had their claws dipped with poison. You have to get it out before you die." Squatting down to get a better look.

"I'm going to die!!! I'm going to die!!!." Naruto yelled out panicking.

"Naruto you shouldn't move around too much or else you're really going to die!" Kagome yelled out but unfortunately Naruto didn't hear.

"Maybe we should go back and have Naruto treated." Sakura suggested, but before she knew it Naruto had heard and stabbed his hand with a kunai to get the poisoned blood out.

"We are not going back we will keep going and plus I can't let Kagome-chan down." He gave her a little brave smile.

Kakashi finished tying up the rogue ninja to a tree, and was not watching his self abusive student(A/N: not really) stand there with a very serious look on his face. "Uh Naruto its cool and all that you got rid of the poison, but if you don't stop it from bleeding soon you'll die from blood loss." Kakashi warned and saw Naruto running around again. Soon everyone had sweat drops on their heads from watching Naruto run around waving his arms around in the air like a maniac.

"Naruto-kun give me your hand." Kagome sweetly ordered like a mother to her child.

Kagome watched Naruto's hand very closely as the blood ran off his hand onto hers. She face impassive as she saw the wound already healing and just as the wound was almost done healing his hand was gently but quickly snatched out of hers. It took her a second to realize it until Kirara purred to her still in her saber tooth form and a warm hand was gently placed on her shoulder. Looking up she found Kakashi inspecting Naruto's hand in his and the other was the one that had been placed on her shoulder as he cam up behind her kneeling on down besides her.

"Um is everything alright cause the both of you have very serious look on faces." Naruto said while his face started turning blue out of fright.

"Everything is going to be okay Naruto-kun." Kagome said as Kakashi wrapped his hand in bandages.

'Interesting, this is no ordinary woman that I am dealing with. There is more to this young girl that I can't even begin to comprehend.' Kakashi thought as he heard Kagome's sweet voice soothed Naruto's panicking.

_**(Two Hours Later)**_

Walking on their trail Kakashi let is mind drift away from reality.

"_Yes Hokage-sama?" Kakashi respectfully asked as he saw the door close behind him_

"_As you can see my granddaughter is at marrying age, but she has refused every offer that was made to have her hand in marriage and on top of that she has made no attempt to find a future husband of her own. This village is very blessed to have her live here. She pleases the children, give medical attention to the wounded, and keeps the village safe from demon attacks. She would make a very good wife for the man lucky enough to marry her, but instead of wanting to be married, the only thing that she is concerned about is keeping that jewel around her neck safe._

"_Jewel?" Kakashi asked. _

"_Yes, that jewel is known as the Shikon No Tama and also known as the Jewel of Four Souls. I don't know that much about it myself, but I know that many demons and evil people are after it. From what I learned from my granddaughter is that the Jewel of Four Souls is able to grant the heart's deepest desires, whether its power or eternal youth, but Kagome has never used the power of that jewel for her own personal gain, she instead protects and purifies it. It is also possible that the jewel itself protects her as much as she does for it. Fighting demons day and night is not the life that I had in mind for her, even though I knew that the jewel was in her possession from when she was born and before she even realized that she had been protecting it all along. The jewel being born again into her body and being protected by her since birth and even before birth is too much that one person can handle." Sighing and pausing for a moment. "The reason why I have asked you to stay is that it might be possible for you to train my granddaughter. She has told me that she started her training only about two months after she turned fifteen and finding out about the Shikon No Tama existing in her body. She went through many extreme training methods and finished it in about three months after it started, but I want her to improve on her battling skills. She herself does not know how to use chakra or any ninjutsu or genjutsu, and I know that you already have students of you own to train, I hope that it is possible that you can find the time to train my granddaughter."_

"_I understand Hokage-sama, I will train your granddaughter." Kakashi said taking the offer. _

"_Oh and Kakashi on this mission you must be careful with her, she is not a ninja, but a powerful young miko trained in the ways of the Demon Slayers which means that she won't kill a human no matter what. You may leave now." With that Kakashi left in a puff of smoke. _

'_This will be the most difficult mission for any man to accomplish.' The Hokage thought smiling. _

'To be trained in the way of the Demon Slayer means she only kills demons, but be a Shinobi you have to kill humans. She is also a miko so killing a human will be an impossible thing for her to do.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Is everything alright Kakashi-san? You seem a little distracted." Kagome asked knocking Kakashi out of his train of thought.

"Everything is okay Kagome-chan, you don't have to worry about me." Kagome nodded. "And don't call me with a -san, okay? -kun works just fine with me." Kakashi said smiling underneath his mask.

"Okay Kakashi-kun." Kagome said smiling and went to catch up with the others.

---------------------------

Now on a boat on their way toward the Land of Waves. Seeing the unfinished bridge for first time though the heavy mist falling upon them made a mysterious feeling appear in both Sakura and Naruto. Kagome sitting across from Kakashi had her attention on the water, but soon went to pet Kirara who kept snuggling into her lap.

"There's something that we need to discuss." Kakashi stated to Tazuna. "The issue involving why those rogue ninja attacked us."

Sighing trying to make this as simple as possible, Tazuna started. "With the creation of the bridge it will bring in more opportunities to the Lands of Waves, but someone is trying to stop the bridge from being finished. His name is Gato and his reason for stopping the bridge to be finish is that so he can still have his control over my lands."

"Gato of the free enterprises?" Kagome asked petting Kirara who was falling asleep in her lap.

"Yes"

"Why would a businesses man want to have control o-------" Before she finished her question she was pulled into the water.

"Kagome-chan!!!!!!" Everyone yelled out when they didn't see her come up from the water, but some air bubble come up in her place.

Searching the water for a moment Kagome came up gasping for air. She swam towards the boat and grabbed the edge of the boat to pull herself up enough to grab her bow and arrows. Without a word Kagome was about to go underwater again, but something had stopped her. It was Kakashi who had stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"There is a demon down there and I need to destroy it. It is best that all of you keep quiet." Kagome informed emotionless.

"Yes, but how are you going to fight it underwater?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry about it." With that she squeezed out of Kakashi's grip and ducked underwater.

Everyone was watching the water very closely, they couldn't see a thing. Kirara who was in her battling form floating above the murky water grew impatient and grabbed the hiraikotsu with her teeth and through herself into the water. Everyone else watched as an arrow shining with pink light around it flew out of the water.

"What is going on down there?!" Sakura asked watching as the arrow went straight up into the sky.

"She's fighting a demon and it looks like that demon is giving her a hard time." Naruto watching the water very closely.

Soon everyone could see a large catfish demon being knocked out of the water with Kagome's hiraikotsu and following behind her hiraikotsu was Kagome riding Kirara with arrow pulling the bowstring, but before she could let her Sacred Arrow go the fish demon whipped it's large whiskers at her causing her to get knocked off of Kirara and back into the water. Kagome's hiraikotsu whirling into the water caused a little wave that rocked the boat that everyone was on.

"**Kagome-chan!!!**" Naruto yelled out at the top of his lungs hoping that everything will be alright in the outcome.

Once again everything was quiet as the people watched from the boat. Many seconds past and still no answer from the water's movements until Kagome came up gasping for air a couple of meters away from the boat. Kirara flew her way close to Kagome and went into the water letting Kagome hang onto her. Kirara swam towards the boat making sure that Kagome was able to hang on. Now getting close to the boat Kakashi grabbed Kagome and brought her up into the boat.

"Kagome-chan is everything okay?!?!" Naruto asked watching the woman-child panting. Kirara transformed back into a kitten and laid next to Kagome.

"Everything…is alright……Naruto-kun. The demon is gone so there is no need to worry." Kagome said panting in between the words, but as she thought was going to be okay turned worst as she past out almost falling off the boat, but luckily Kakashi had caught her before that could happen.

That's chapter three!!! Hope you like it and if there is any grammar mistakes I am really sorry and if you're really confused about who is saying what I am really sorry about that too. Reveiw please!!!!!!!


	4. The Mystery of The Mist

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Inuyasha and I'll probably never will.

Hope you like it!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4- The Mystery of The Mist

_**(Kagome's Dream)**_

Waking up wearing her school clothes, surrounded by pure black light that seemed to be choking her. Getting up to her feet Kagome ran towards a light that seemed to be pure of evil, and getting closer to that light, it faded away as she saw what she thought was Inuyasha's form. Running faster and faster she could really tell that it was Inuyasha, and finally reaching him, she fell right into his arms. Feeling his arms being wrapped around her waist brought a smile to her face, and in doing so she held him tighter not wanting to let go of him.

"I have missed you so much Kagome-_chan_." Her eyes started to widen. The voice she had heard was not the voice of her beloved Inuyasha, but that of another hanyou that has been the cause for her unhappiness. Looking up Kagome saw Inuyasha's form fading away and being replaced by Naraku's human form. Seeing this transformation, Kagome quickly tried to escape from his grasp, but it proved to be to hard for her. Naraku had had Kagome in his arms, and tightened his hold on her to the point where she couldn't even squirm around. "Why do you resist me, so?" He asked watching in amusement at the frightened girl.

"Let go of me!! If it is the jewel you are after, you won't be able to obtain it." Kagome said still struggling to break free from his grip.

Amused as can be, Naraku was able to turn Kagome's body around to show her his doings. Kagome stood there speechless as she saw the corpses of her loved ones in a pool of their own blood. Kirara, Shippou, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and even those of her present family were killed by this one half-demon. Pulling the stunned girl closer to him he spoke, "There is no point in running away now, there is no one else to protect you." Turning her back around so that her face was to his chest, and keeping a tight grip around her waist with one arm and the other moving his hand through the girl's hair, he whispered into her ear once again, "I have no interest in the jewel but something else more interesting to my liking."

_**(End Kagome's Dream)**_

"You're awake now" A masculine voice said. The tired miko was not sure of who it was because her eyes were to heavy to open, but knew that it was the same person that was carrying her on his back.

"Kakashi-kun?" She quietly asked so quiet that the person carrying her almost didn't hear.

"Yes?" This confirmed her that it was him who was carrying her.

"Where am I?" She asked with the same quietness as the first and her eyes still closed from it being too heavy.

"We're in the forest again. You did quite a performance there while battling that catfish demon." Kagome blushed as she heard that last part, but luckily no one noticed it. "You must be tired so just take a little nap for now."

"I can't just let you carry me." Kagome objected to what he just said.

"I have to carry you, and you don't even have the strength to talk in a normal voice, none the less to open your eyes, so how do you expect to walk?" He scolded her before noticing that she had rested her head on his shoulder eyes still closed. Sighing, Kakashi could see from the corner of is only visible eye the fragile being that he was holding. "Just do as I say." No answer came from young woman, so taking the silence as a yes he smiled a victorious smile underneath his mask.

'What an interesting young woman, she neither complains nor worries about herself but cares for others and even those that she does not know very well.' Kakashi thought to himself. 'Very interesting.'

_**(Thirty Minutes Later) **_

Still on Kakashi's back, Kagome woke up from the noise that she heard in front of her. Apparently Naruto got really competitive with Sasuke and almost killed a bunny with his kunai. Now watching Naruto hugging the bunny close to him and apologizing to it and the tears shown on the bunny's face still horrified from the attack.

"Naruto-kun it seems that you are too paranoid." Kagome said quietly, but just loud enough to grab everyone's attention then she giggled a little. "Kakashi-kun I might not have enough energy, but I think I am able to walk on my own now." complying to her he kneeled down on one knee and set Kagome down who stumbled a little from forgetting how to walk for a moment, but soon was steady and smiled at Kakashi who stood up for the ride he gave her.

Slowly walking towards Naruto, she reached down and gently picked up the bunny and cradled it in the crook of her arms like a baby. "Its okay." She said holding it close to her chest and in seconds the bunny stopped its anxiety attack, and soon thanking Kagome by licking her nose. Kagome giggling in return and set the bunny down and at first the bunny just stared at her and then ran away, which got Kagome confused, but she shrugged it off.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked watching the whole thing.

"I just comforted it that's all, there's nothing much to it." She said smiling and started walking slowly towards Kirara who was right next to Kakashi and in her saber tooth form feeling a little bit jealous of that bunny getting all of the attention. "Aww don't worry Kirara I love you too." She childishly said while hugging her tightly. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her as she turned around.

"You shouldn't over do it, Kagome-chan you might just kill yourself one day." Kakashi said whispering into her ear obviously seeing through the act of her being able to walk without any kind of pain or exhaustion.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what are you trying to pull here?!?!" Naruto yelled out getting the wrong idea of why Kakashi was doing so close to Kagome. "Can't you see that Kagome-chan isn't one of those girls that you read about in your books?!?!?!?!?! She is way to innocent for that kind of stuff in case you haven't noticed!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled playing protective brother for Kagome.

"Books? What books?" Kagome asked very, very puzzled while tilting her head to the side.

"Naruto don't jumps to conclusions." Kakashi plainly said ignoring Kagome's question.

"Well what am I suppose to----"

"Everyone look out!!!!" Kakashi yelled out cutting off Naruto, He grabbed Kagome and forced her down and ducked down as a giant katana came whirling at them and hit a tree.

A man using bandages to cover up his face appeared on the sword. The man was also wearing The Village Hidden In The Mist hitai-ate, but probably was a missing ninja from that village.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked with an impassive face as she got up after she was viciously tackled down. "Are you working for Gato?"

"My name is Zabuza and I am working for Gato. So hand me the bridge builder or unless you would rather take his place?" Zabuza said looking at the young woman, and so no change in her emotion. "I see now, you're the young woman who protects the Shikon No Tama. It seems you more valuable than I had thought." Her face still impassive, but changed as she saw Kakashi stand in front of her, guarding her and everyone else. Looking over to the young Genins, "You call yourselves ninjas? Ninjas are those who have killed and those on my list are those are real ninjas that I want to fight or kill." Looking over at Kakashi. "The Copycat Ninja, Kakashi. You're on my list as well."

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon Ninja of the Mist. Your in the Bingo book since you ran from you village after a failed attempt of killing your own leader." Kakashi plainly put it.

Naruto getting tired of this ran towards Zabuza, who had just jumped down from the tree, and carrying his katana along with him, but before Naruto could reach him, Kakashi's hand shot out in front of him not letting him pass. "This is my battle; you're not capable of handling something like this!" Kakashi said not taking his eyes off the also masked man.

Naruto-kun stay back here and guard Tazuna-san with the others." Kagome ordered

"But Kagome-chan what about y------" Before Naruto finished his sentence he turned around and saw his sensei pulled up his hitai-ate revealing a Sharingan eye and a vertical scar that was on his eye lids.

'Why would he have the Sharingan eye when he does not possess any amount of the Uchiha bloodline?' Kagome thought watching Sasuke trembling and obviously knew what it was. "Sasuke-kun keep it together if you lose control now then you won't be able to complete your goal." Kagome said watching Sasuke slowly come back to normal.

All of a sudden a heavy mist surrounded them blinding everyone except for the assassin of the mist himself. With the little view the people had they could see the two Jounin making hand signs and all of a sudden the there was a water clone in the middle of Tazuna and the children and another one holding Kagome while putting up the large katana up to her neck.

"Kagome's your name right. You'll make a nice trophy when this is done."

"Hey she is not your property!!!" Naruto yelled out to the swordsman, but he didn't listen.

All of a sudden the water clones were wiped out by Kakashi's kunai attacks and holding Kagome in his arms as protection from the masked assassin. Only holding her tighter Kagome looked at the missing ninja, but only to lead to shock when she sensed something coming their way. "Kagome-chan stay focus." Kakashi said whispering into her ear while keeping his eyes on Zabuza.

"There is a demon near and it's coming------" Before Kagome could finished her sentence the large sword had nearly cut off her head, if it wasn't for Kakashi who grabbed her tighter and jumped out of the way she would have been dead already. "Kakashi-kun let go of me I need to purify this demon!" She demanded only to get a disapproving look from Kakashi.

"What are you planning on doing if you leave then you will……" Kakashi trailed off.

"I will what?! Get hurt. If I don't handle this then everyone here is going to get hurt…**EEP**" She yelled out as she was being carried and being dodged by many attacks.

"We'll let it come to us." And before he knew it Kagome threw a slip of paper with such accuracy that it hit Zabuza right on the forehead and all of a sudden he was being shocked with electricity and whenever he would try to remove the slip of paper it would electrocute even more.

"It is too dangerous to let a demon near humans." And with that she picked up her Hiraikotsu and started running at an unusually fast pace towards the place where she last felt the demonic aura of the demon she ran more like a ninja than a normal woman would.

"Kagome-chan where are you going?" Sakura yelled out as she saw the young woman only nod and ran.

"Damn that wench! What the hell did she do to me?!" Zabuza yelled looking into the forest where Kagome was last seen, while still trying to withstand the electric shock going through his body. Ignoring that Kakashi watched the real Zabuza came out of the trees as the one being electrocuted turned to water and fell to the ground. "Shame I could've had some fun with her later, but since she's gone we could fight for real." (A/N: Then the battle from the anime starts.)

-----------------------------------

'Where is that demon?!' Kagome thought to herself as she ran through the trees like a ninja. It seems living in a Shinobi village has taught her a few things. She stopped running and closed her eyes trying to sense the elusive demon. 'So that's where you're hiding.' She thought as started running faster towards the demons hiding spot, and as she got closer and closer she could smell the scent of blood that was getting stronger and stronger as she kept running. Getting to her destination she was disgusted with what she found. Corpses of demons lay on the ground, blood stained their clothes, and eyes glazed over with death. "What could have happened here?" She asked herself.

"Help me!!!!!" She heard a feminine voice yell out, Kagome quickly turned around to find a crying fox demon that was still a young child that was the size of a newborn baby wearing a green kimono came running into her. Kagome also saw the demon chasing after the fox girl.

"Hiraikotsu!!" She yelled as she through her Hiraikotsu at the weak demon and catching it as it cam flying back to her. "Its okay, the demon is gone now." She said and before she knew it the fox child had ran into her arms and the only thing that Kagome did was hold the crying fox child close to her. "You're safe now, no need to cry." Looking at the Fox child she noticed that she had somewhat of a resemblance to her adoptive son, Shippou right down to the big puffy tail, but she shrugged the thought out of her mind. Watching the fox girl. Hearing the girl quiet down a little Kagome held the girl closer to her until she was ready to explain what happened.

"Thank you ever so much for helping." The fox child replied almost startling Kagome a bit. " I was lost and that demon came after to devour me alive." She said burying her face in Kagome's chest.

"So you don't know anyone over there?" Kagome asked pointing at the corpses of demons she had passed to save this little fox girl.

"No those people are unfamiliar to me, but they must of died fighting the demon chasing me." The girl said burying her face back into Kagome's chest after seeing the demons horrible fate.

"I see, but the thing that matters is that you're okay." Kagome said cradling her girl in her arms and walking towards a more peaceful place in the forest.

"My Name is Hana by the way." The girl said smiling at Kagome after spending time with Kagome.

"That's a very nice name. My name is Kagome." She said smiling back at the fox child. "Do you knew where your family is?" Hana nodded. "Where are they?"

"Well we live in the forest as you can see, but my family's den is near a river, but suddenly something happened and my father told me to hide once we sense a battle beginning to start."

"What kind of battle?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure it was a battle between humans." Hana said after thinking for a moment or two.

'So it was because of us that this little girl got lost." Kagome thought. "I so sorry Hana-chan."

"It's not your fault Kagome-chan. I'm sure that you didn't have anything to do with it." She said smiling at Kagome.

Walking towards a river Kagome sensed a being that was not that of a demon, but a human hiding in the trees, and being the curious girl that she was she went to go check it out. Following that person's energy she found a boy her age wearing an anbu mask of Waves. Kagome watched the boy carefully and neither of them put up a fighting position.

"Are those your comrades down their, miko?"

"It is correct that I am a priestess, but what about you, a tracker ninja?" Asked Kagome holding Hana tighter.

"Very perceptive of you, but you still didn't answer my question." Said the tracker ninja.

"If you're the kind of person that I think you are then you will find out soon enough."

**Bang!!!!**

"What was that?!" Hana asked clutching the fabric of Kagome's/Sango's kimono.

'Something is wrong.' Kagome thought as she watched the tracker ninja disappear in a gust of wind to where the sound came from. "Hana-chan is it okay if we postpone the search for your home for now?" Watching the little fox child nod, Kagome jumped on Kirara and rushed their way towards the place where she last saw everyone.

Coming into view she saw the same tracker ninja carry Zabuza's corpse and disappear. Once they left everyone else stared at Kagome.

"Kagome-chan who is that child with you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Hana" The fox girl replied.

"She's a bit lost so I'm going to help her find her family." Kagome said walking closer to the group.

"I see, but why would she be lost?" Kakashi asked.

"It was from the commotion that we have caused." Kagome simply replied as she watched Hana fall asleep in her arms.

'A miko associating with demons. Now I've seen it all.' Kakashi thought staring at Kagome.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you looking at? Are you looking at Kagome-chan? You pervert why are you looking at Kagome-chan, You're the one who is suppose to be protecting her not looking at her body." Naruto yelled out so loud that even the anbu ninja, Haku heard as he was jumping trees to get to where he was heading.

Kagome turned around to see Naruto with a huge bump on his head and Kakashi with a sweat mark on his head as Kagome looked at him, but Kakashi notice that Kagome didn't seem to upset about it. Kagome just had a blank expression on her face and walked right past Kakashi and towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chan would you mind holding Hana-chan, my arms are getting tired." Sakura nodded and Kagome smiled a small smile and carefully placed Hana in Sakura arms. "Don't worry you'll learn how to carry a child one day." Kagome said watching Sakura struggling with how to hold Hana.

Turning around Kagome watched as Naruto rubbed the bump on his head and in one second her escort hit the ground.

"Kakashi-kun/sensei!!!"

Review Please!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if I skipped the fight between team seven and Zabuza but it was the same in the anime and I didn't feel like writing all that Sorry.


	5. Training Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I don't own anything at all. Sad isn't it?

Enjoy and remember this is my fist story so please write any comments you have on the review about my story. I need to get better on my grammar as a writer.

* * *

Chapter 5- Training Begins

"What happened to me?" Kakashi asked as he saw a plain white ceiling. Getting up he noticeed his hitai-ate had been replaced with a moist towel that was folded up to even cover his left eye. "Kagome-chan?" He asked as he saw the young woman give him a weak smile while still bandaging up his wounds.

"It is best that you lie down, you've used so much of your chakra and you're still weak." She said watching the grown man complied with her request and grabbed his hand and started bandaging it.

Kakashi examined Kagome as she covered his hand with bandages in record time and tying a little bow to hold it in place.

"Kagome-chan?" Kakashi asked getting up, even though he got a disapproving look from Kagome in doing so. "Your grandfather, Hokage-sama has asked me to train you, but it's your choice if you want to be trained by me."

"If grandpa wants me to have some training done then I will. I trust my grandpa's decisions he has looked after me for years."

"Very well then we will start your training tomorrow." Kakashi said receiving a nod from his new student.

"Kakashi-sensei!!!!" They heard Naruto yell out as he came running through the door. "Kakashi-sensei are you alright?!" Asked the hyperactive blond and soon everyone came coming through the door.

Kagome got up and starting walking towards the door. "Where are you going Kagome-chan?" Sakura asked right when Kagome placed her hand on the door.

"I'm going to help Hana-chan get back to her family." Kagome said then walked out the door.

--------------------------------

"Take care Hana-chan" Kagome yelled out waving back at Hana and her father.

"You too Kagome-chan and thank you ever so much for helping me out." Hana replied.

Kagome took off on Kirara and was on her way towards Tazuna's home.

"I can't believe how late it got." Kagome said to Kirara while watching the setting sun and hearing Kirara roar like a tiger in return.

Finally getting to Tazuna's home Kagome came through the slide door to find everyone staring at her at the dinner table. Ignoring the stares Kagome went to the guest room that her and Sakura was sharing and closed the door behind her. Relieved that Hana was able to be reunited with her father, but disappointed in never seeing her again after growing so close to her. 'Well at least she's with her family now.' Kagome thought and walked towards the window and saw the moon shine brightly as it began to rise in the night sky.

--------------------------------

"There are no such things as heroes!!!" Yelled Tazuna's grandson, Inari at the dinner table. "Why would you spend so much time training when you're not going to make a difference anyway!!"

"You're wrong. Heroes do exist and I'm going to be a hero. No, better than that a super hero!!!! Dattebayo!!!!!" Naruto yelled back at Inari from across the table.

"Naruto be quiet. Kagome-chan is probably sleeping. She's been out all day trying to find Hana-chan father and it is pretty obvious that both Kagome-chan and Hana-chan has grown close to each other within the short time they've spent together." Sakura said with eyes fixed on the table.

"Kagome-chan is still very young, but she acts like a grown woman. I remember her telling me that she took in a child under her care when we were putting Hana-chan to sleep." Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami stated while washing the dishes. "I believe that the child was very young, young enough to been easily carried in her arms. It must have been a baby." Tsunami ended with a sigh.

"I remember now! Kagome-chan said something about having a son named Shippou, whose parents were murdered. She never told me about what happened to him, but she did tell me that I reminded her of him very much." Naruto said then looked over to Inari's empty seat. "Where did Inari go?" He asked never noticing that Inari had left when Sakura had told him to be quiet. Soon after he notice that Sakura was gone as well.

-------------------------------

Sakura walked into her room expecting Kagome to be asleep but she didn't see Kagome anywhere. Sakura looked around the room and she also didn't see and of Kagome's arrows around or Kirara. So Sakura went down stairs and looked around, but grew very worried when she didn't see a sign to where Kagome went. Going through the halls she heard a masculine voice talking to her.

"Sakura is there something you're looking for?"

"Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei. I was just looking for Kagome-chan, she's gone and I'm not sure where she went and she also took her bow and arrows." Sakura concernedly said as she saw his teacher with crutches still recovering from his battle with Zabuza.

"If Kirara is with her then she'll be fine. She's probably on another one of her miko duty." Kakashi plainly said as he walked straight to his room. "Oh and Sakura if you see Kagome-chan tell her I want to see her."

"Uh… sure Kakashi-sensei." Sakura quietly said.

----------------------------

Kagome and Kirara flew there way towards Tazuna's home after about an hour and a half of fighting demons, and finding a hot spring to bathe in, after all she wasn't going to come home all sweaty and sticky like.

Coming through the slide door once more Kagome saw no one in the Kitchen, so she went up to her room to find Sakura preparing for bed. Kagome walked into the room and sat down on her futon that she had just prepared. "Kagome-chan, Kakashi-sensei wants you to see him." Sakura said after she was done and dressed up in her pajamas.

"Okay, thank you Sakura-chan." Kagome said getting up and walked out the door to the hall. She met up to Kakashi's door and knocked.

"Come in." She hear Kakashi's voice come through the wood door.

"Sakura-chan said you wanted to see me." Kagome said coming through the door and watched Kakashi wave his hand to come closer to him, then closed the door. She sat down near his futon that he was already sitting on.

"It seems that the more you're outside of a village the more demons come after you, so if we're going to make through this alive I feel that I should see some of your control over your spiritual energy." Kagome nodded and held her hands out a little in front of her and closed her eyes and concentrate. Kakashi watched as a ball of pink light came out floating in her hands. A pure feeling went through the room that would make a being feel at peace. 'So much power existing in this one girl is very unusual, and it is like she does not possess and kind of darkness in her heart.' Kakashi thought as he saw Kagome slowly stopping this action and open her eyes to see a very dazed Jonin staring at her, but he soon got out of his trance. "that will be all. For now you go ahead and get some rest." Kakashi said and watched the girl get up and walk out of the room.

Kagome walked into the room to see Sakura and Kirara already asleep. Kagome went to the bathroom and changed to a white kimono that she would always sleep in, but really it was like the inner layer of her Kimono. She went back into the room and there she slept in her futon until the next day.

_**(Morning)**_

The next morning Kagome woke up early as usual and went to the bathroom to ready herself. Once she was done and changed into a lilac kimono with a navy blue makeshift apron that was part of her obi, she headed towards her door only to find a certain Jounin waiting outside her room supposedly reading some of his…ahem…adult literature.

"Kagome what are you doing up this early?" Kakashi asked closing his book and putting it in his back pouch.

"I had a lot on my mind so I couldn't sleep very well." Kagome answered.

"I see. Come with me," and Kagome complied to his request.

"Where are we going Kakashi-kun?" Kagome asked as they were walking down the hall.

"We're going to start with your training."

Walking out deep into the forest and found a clearing Kakashi walked in the middle of the clearing and sat down and watched as Kagome sat down next to him.

"Since I am not able to walk without crutches, we're going to work on your chakra. You do know how chakra works right?" He asked before watching the girl nod. "Since you are capable of letting your spiritual energy out without hand signs, so it would probably be easy for you to do any amount of jutsu."

"But Kakashi-kun the thing is about my chakra is that my spiritual energy purifies anything that I touch or comes in its way." Kagome said.

"Well we just have to see and find out for ourselves, so try to make a clone for me." With that Kagome focused on her chakra.

-----------------------------

"Where is Kagome-chan and Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked walking into the kitchen seeing everyone already sitting at the dinner table except for Tsunami who was making breakfast for everyone. "Kagome-chan wasn't there when I woke up" Sakura continued, when Kirara popped out from behind Sakura and started walking towards the door and meowed after a few moments of waiting. Looking at Kirara, Sakura finally understood what Kirara wanted, it was to follow her, so Sakura went up to her and made her way towards the door, but Kirara sat firm in her spot looking at the two other genin. " I think se wants all three of us to go." Sakura watched as both Naruto and Sasuke got up from their seats and walked towards the door, and unexpectedly watched as Kirara jumped on Sasuke's head, but instead of taking the two tailed fire cat off of his head, Sasuke just let the cat perch on his head.

----------------------------

Kakashi was surprised with Kagome's progress in using her chakra. She was able to make a clone, create an illusion, and many other Jutsu without making a mistake. This has never been done before, but Kagome had a very special gift that no one could ever master and who knows maybe with some proper training she could even beat one of the legendary Sannin. Kakashi watched the girl with her eyes closed focused on her chakra. He never would admit this, but something was starting up inside him because of this one woman. Kagome was brought out of focus when she heard a familiar meow. She opened her eyes to see Kirara on top of Sasuke's head and she giggled when she saw Kirara jump off of Sasuke's head and on to her lap.

"Hello Kirara." She said as she watched Kirara jump onto her shoulder and started to lick her face. "You must have been really worried about me." She said pulling Kirara back into her lap and petted her, letting the little fire cat cuddle up to her.

"And why would she be worried about you?" Kakashi asked eyeing the Kagome with some suspiciousness.

"Many things had happened to me in the past." Was all she said before a certain hyper-active blonde started complaining.

"When are we going to start training?!?!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto! You should show Kagome-chan some respect!! She's the most-----"

"Its okay Kakashi-kun. Naruto-kun and I have known each other since I was just a child." Kagome said smiling a bit as an apology for cutting off Kakashi. "I think its about time to start teaching your students a few things as well." Kagome finished.

"Very well." Oh yeah Kakashi felt really stupid now. "Then we will work on your chakra control."

"We already did that sort of stuff back at the academy!!" Naruto whined to the laid back Jounin

"Yes but there are always room for improvements." Kagome said taking the words right out of Kakashi's mouth.

_**(Twenty Minutes Later)**_

"Kagome-chan." Kakashi said as neither of them moved from their spot on the grass and watched the Genin use their chakra to walk up the tree.

"Yes?" Kagome asked looking at the silver haired man who was now looking into his book.

"I don't think that I have ever met someone that learns quite as fast as you do. You even mastered walking on water on your first time. You surely surpassed Genin and Chuunin level from what I can tell but I can't really tell if you have what it takes to be a Jounin just yet, but with a bit more practice I think you are able to make it." He took a glance at his students and watched as Naruto fell yet again, he just couldn't get a hold on this technique. "Kagome."

"Yes Kakashi-kun?" She asked while petting a sleeping Kirara in her lap.

"May I ask you something?" Kakashi asked while getting up with the help of his crutches.

"Sure." With that Kagome got up and followed Kakashi into a deeper and shadier part of the forest while still holding Kirara in her arms.

"I know that I probably don't have the right to ask this, but I think that it is best as your trainer and as someone you can trust." Kagome nodded. "What were these things that had happened to you in the past." Things fell quiet between them for a while.

"I was in a war and my enemy would use the most vile ways there was so he would not soil his own hands, but make others do his dirty work. Until it was just my group against his in this all out battle to the death and during this encounter he finally decided to get his share in the blood shed. He manipulates his opponents to doing what exactly what he had planned, and for me I was able to put the Jewel whole again and after I had done that he came after me and injured me to the point where I could of died any second. But before this final battle happened he would try any way to break me or kill me he even went to the lengths to have me put under a curse, which broke and had an incarnated infant take control of my soul, which I also broke free from."

"This man, was he human or a demon?" Kakashi asked with his same laid back attitude to the girl who never made any eye contact with him during her explanation of her shocking past.

"He was neither human nor demon, but both, a hanyou with the power that made demons go into hiding so they wouldn't die, but my comrades and I was willing to find him and destroy him." She still didn't make any eye contact but just stared at a random spot on the grass.

"So you had comrades at the time? You never used to fight on your own? What were they like?"

"Yes I did have comrades, but…" She looked up at him. "…before I could tell you about my friends I would like to know what you and my grandfather talked about. I know that you and him talked about me, but I want to at least have a brief description of what he said about me."

"I guess its only fair since I asked you about your past." Kakashi said while scratching his head. "He said that you started fighting demons at the age of fifteen and that you were also protecting he Shikon no Tama since birth. He also said that you had extreme training done while protecting the jewel and…" Kakashi trailed off.

"And what?" Kagome curiously asked.

"Hokage-sama said that you refused many men who had asked for your hand in marriage and other things such as you would make a great wife for the lucky man that you do decide to marry." He managed to say nonchalantly.

"Well I can understand about me protecting the Sacred Jewel, but my grandpa didn't have to say _that _about me."

"Don't worry about it. I should've just ask you instead of getting information from your own grandfather." Kakashi said trying to make her feel better about the fact that he was given information about her behind her back. "So if you wouldn't mind me asking what were your friends like?" Kakashi asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"My friends are very kind people, but with a few character flaws. I first met an inu-hanyou named Inuyasha with a foul language, a fox child named Shippou who doesn't like to share my attention with anyone at times, but I'm pretty sure you knew about my adoptive son from Naruto." She watched Kakashi sort of nod. "Then I met a very lecherous monk named Miroku who ask 'will you bare my children' to any young woman who passes by, and finally a female demon slayer named Sango who was the last survivor of her village and also has some anger/jealously issues to work out. Those were the main people whom I traveled with, but there are other allies that we made along the way." Kagome gave a little sigh after finally talking about her friends.

"These wounds you have are they as bad as you say they are? I haven't seen one scar since we've been on this mission."

"I've kept my scars well hidden underneath my clothing," and she was not willing to undress herself to show a man who supposedly reads hentai books.

"I see and each of your comrades were preoccupied with something else while this hanyou was injuring you?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes. In war people die and there is nothing you can do about it. Things that are dead should stay dead so they can find peace within the after life."

_**(Night Time. After Diner)**_

Kagome was sitting on the porch with her right shoulder leaning on the support beam of the roof with her feet hanging over the water. She was staring at the moon that was just now rising, but then her gaze shifted to the water.

"Its hard to believe that within each passing day I've become more like her and I bet not even he can tell us apart." Kagome said as she petted Kirara and looking at her reflection in the water.

'Inuyasha probably wouldn't know what to do if he saw me.' It was true Kagome had become more like her past life. Her hair had become longer to the point where is it was about mid-thigh lenght, (A/N: Hello hair grows at least an inch each month, and pretend her hair is straight cause when my hair was straight before a cut it to where my waist is.) and she didn't even bother with tucking the locks of hair behind her ear anymore. Even the way she talked and acted was more like Kikyou than her usual self.

"Who have you become more like?" Kakashi asked startling Kagome to the point where it almost made her jump.

"It is nothing to worry about. It doesn't matter to anyone but me." Kakashi was sort of surprised to hear that come out of Kagome's mouth.

"I don't want to hurt you in anyway, but you know that if you keep everything locked up inside, then the feelings that you're trying to hide will probably destroy you." Silence fell between them. "I hope that my 'interrogation' didn't make you feel uncomfortable and if it did I'm sorry." Kakashi said with a sincere voice and was smiling as an attempt to make Kagome feel better. Kagome smiled back a true smile back at Kakashi and he sort of blushed when he saw the smile. How unlike Kakashi.

"I'm fine," Kagome said as she felt Kakashi moved a little closer to her and casually put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him to the point where Kagome's head was resting on his chest. Kagome's face turned red as she blushed a dark red color and decided not to make eye contact with him. "I am going to get some rest now." Kagome whispered to Kakashi who let go of Kagome and watched her walked towards the door leading into the kitchen.

'What the... did I just do that?"' Kakashi asked himself as he was sitting there still smelling Kagome's scent of cherry blossoms.

Kagome walked up the stairs into her and Sakura's room. As Kagome opened the door, she notice that Sakura fake sleeping and facing away from the door.

"How much did you hear?" Kagome asked in sort of an amused voice which made Sakura flinch.

"I heard everything, are you mad at me Kagome-chan?"

"No. I'm not mad at you. Now let's get some sleep, you are going to protect Tazuna during his construction on the bridge tomorrow, and Naruto and Sasuke are with Kakashi and I have to pick some medicinal herbs." Kagome whispered to Sakura while walking over to her futon next to Sakura.

"Medicinal herbs?"

"Well yeah I need them to make my medicines, unless you want me to accompany you as you go with Tazuna-san tomorrow?."

"Would you? I would really like it if you did."

"Sure." Kagome said giving a little, tiny smile towards the young Kunoichi. "As for right now we need to get to sleep. Goodnight Sakura-chan."

"Goodnight Kagome-chan." Sakura said sleepily and then yawned.

Kagome finally went to sleep that night and for the first time in a long time. Kagome actually had a good sleep that night.

* * *

It seems like someone is growing very fond of Kagome. Hehehe! Thank you for reading I'm really sorry if this chapter seems short, but I tried my best and plus I have other things to do also like housework and homework also. About the whole IrukaKagome and then switches to KakashiKagome, well Kagome is sort of clueless about Iruka liking her incase you haven't notice and she sort of know that Kakashi likes her now and I am really sorry about that if you were confused. Review Please!!!!!! 


	6. History Lesson

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Enjoy the labor I put into this.

Chapter 6- History Lesson

Kagome and Sakura sat on the side of the still in progress bridge watching many of the workers pass by them. Kagome was oblivious to the many lingering stares that she was getting from the workers, instead her attention was caught by the sleeping Kirara on her lap. (A/N: Kirara's still a cat what would you expect.) Kagome heard Sakura yawned.

"If you are still tired you can go home and rest. I can take over here." Kagome kindly suggested.

"No, that's alright. As a Shinobi I must not disobey my orders."

"Your very focused with being a good Kunoichi to your village." Kagome said playfully.

"Well of course. Konoha is my home." Sakura said like a normal Shinobi would have said. "Hey Kagome-chan can I ask you something?" Sakura excitedly asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Kagome smiled towards the young girl.

"Did you know Sasuke-kun when you two were younger because he seems to be more connected to you than anyone else."

"I knew the Uchiha clan very well. When I was younger I would always go into the Uchiha district often, and I was always welcomed by all of the Uchiha family members." Kagome drifted to the remembrance of the past.

_Nine year old Kagome was running though the Uchiha district greeting many of the Sharingan users she past by and ran all the way towards the head to the Uchiha household, the home of Lord Fugaku and Lady Mikoto Uchiha and their two sons, Itachi at age eleven and Sasuke at age five. Kagome walked in through the door and took off her shoes and stepped up on elevated wooden floor and went straight to the kitchen where she found Mikoto Uchiha working on breakfast for her loving husband and her two sons. _

"_Konnichiwa Mommy Mikoto!!!" Kagome yelled out and gave her sort of adoptive mother a hug. _

"_Its nice to see you Kagome-chan. How are you? Would you like to have some breakfast?" Mikoto asked while giving the lovable girl, who she wished was her daughter a hug. _

"_I'm fine, I just got back from the Hokage tower and no thank you I already ate breakfast with grandpa." Kagome said. _

"_Kagome-chan you're here!!" Yelled an excited five year old Sasuke. _

"_Kagome-chan is here?" Asked Fugaku as he came through the door. "Well it is you. How are you Kagome-chan? When did you get back to the Village? It's been to long since I last saw you." _

"_I'm fine, I got to the village yesterday, and I agree it really has been a long time." Kagome said happily. _

"_So Kagome-chan what are you here for? I bet you are here to see onii-chan." Sasuke said like it was a normal thing. He seen many girls drool over his older brother but he didn't really understand yet._

"_No. I thought that I could walk you to school after all you are like a little brother to me." Kagome said ruffling Sasuke's hair. _

"_You don't have to do that much." Mikoto apologizingly _(A/n: is that even a word?)_ like said. _

"_It's okay, you're like my family." Kagome proudly said. _

"_That reminds me I have something to give you." Mikoto said excitingly. _

"_You didn't have to get me anything. I am not that important." _

"_Don't be silly. This is from the whole Uchiha clan." Said Lord Fugaku handing Kagome a large box at the low table. 'This girl is too modest for her own good.' Fugaku though with seeing the girl pleased with her gift._

"_Thank you so much." Kagome said as she lifted up a beautiful black silk kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back of it. "But I can not accept this. It has the mark of the Uchiha clan on it and I am not of the Uchiha clan." Kagome said while folding the kimono and putting it back into it's box._

"_We have already talked with your grandfather and he said that it is okay for you to wear the mark of the Uchiha. After all you will be the pride of our clan one day." Fugaku said as he took a sip of his tea. _

"_What do you mean?" Kagome ask very puzzled. _

"_You'll understand when you're older." _(A/N: I hate that when adults say that to me!)_ Was all he said until his eldest came into the door. "Itachi your going to be late for your meeting."_

"_Yes father and hello Kagome-chan." Itachi greeted and walked over to sit next to Kagome. Kagome was probably the only girl who doesn't seem to be obsessed with him and that was what he like about her and she was the only person he could ever let his guard down to. _

"_Hello Itachi-kun. It's nice to see you again." _

"_And you too Kagome-chan. I see that you have gotten the present." _

"_Yeah and it's very beautiful."_

"_Okay, here is your lunch Sasuke." Said his mother as she held up his bento lunch box. _

"_Thanks."_

"_We should get going Sasuke-kun if you want to make it on time." Kagome suggested. _

"_Yeah you're probably right." After that was said they both left to leave Itachi and his parents alone. _

"_She'll make our clan proud don't you think, but its sad that she won't be able to see how valuable she really is. The girl is just thinks that she is ordinary just like everyone else." Said Lord Fugaku._

"_I agree, but at least she is so pure and always finds a way to smile when things are bad, and she is just an adorable young girl. Don't you think so Itachi?" Mikoto asked while cleaning the dishes. _

"_She shows promise, but who will she be with?" Itachi asked monotonously and then left for his meeting. _

'What ever happened to Itachi? Why would he do such a thing to his own people? Killing his own clan has formed great darkness in his brother's heart causing him to change from a sweet little boy to a hateful avenger.' Kagome thought as a frown found it's way onto her face

"Kagome-chan?" Sakura asked causing Kagome to get knocked out of her train of thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Well Sasuke and I was always friends when we were younger, but please don't tell him anything about what I said, promise?"

"Promise!!" and both girls laughed causing everyone to look at them especially Kagome who the men now can't take their eyes off her, and she was still oblivious to it.

"Its sad that many of the bridge workers have quit because of this business man who is too scared to sully is own hands." Kagome said almost bitterly this was too close to what she had been through.

"Yes it is.---- Kagome how do you know Naruto then?"

"I also knew Naruto-kun when I was a child. He is a very nice person once you get to know him." Kagome said happily as she thought of how amusing the boy was.

"How could you be friends with someone so annoying?" Sakura asked almost coldly.

"Naruto-kun may pull pranks, but he does it for a reason. He does this so he can get attention from the village, the village that shunned him for what is locked within him. Naruto-kun doesn't deserve to be treated like he is, but if the villagers knew what Naruto-kun is capable of they would acknowledge his existence for once. He has so much potential and if he keeps trying like he does now I'm certain he will even surpass Sasuke-kun pretty soon." Kagome said very warmly and happily.

"Kagome-chan you can't be serious can you? Sure he'll get stronger, but there is no way he can beat Sasuke-kun." Sakura said a bit amused as she pictured Naruto winning a fight with Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan you should know that a miko of my stature do not lie or go back on our words." Kagome scolded. "But there's a trick to not lieor even tell the truth. Its not to say anything at all unless you have to."

"So you really believe in Naruto that much?"

"Yes, I really do, even though most don't." She said with out a doubt. "And I have a question for you. Why is that you love Sasuke-kun or is it that you really do love him?"

"Well why wouldn't I love him. He is a super cool and strong!" Sakura confidently said.

"So you don't love him for the type of person he is?" Sakura didn't answer, but looked back over her thoughts about Sasuke.

A man came up to the two girls and started to talk to Kagome. He was one of the workers who was in his late twenties and was a little too close to Kagome than he needed to be.

"Excuse me young lady, but if you don't have anything to do, how about you and I go do something together?" Asked the man

"She has other plans." Said a stern voice from behind the man.

"Kakashi-kun/sensei!" both girls said enthusiastically.

"And who are you to say if this young lady has plans or not?" Asked the man.

"She already has plans with me today, isn't that right Kagome-chan?" Kagome nodded rather slowly because she didn't recall making plans with him for today, so yeah she was really confused. "Their you have it!" Kakashi said as they watched the man leave upset. "Kagome-chan will you come with me?" Kagome nodded and got up from her seat.

"Sakura-chan can you watch over Kirara for me?" Kagome asked handing a sleeping Kirara to her.

"Sure!" She took the little fire cat into her lap and smiled when she saw the cat cuddle into her lap.

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

"Not a problem."

"Sakura I suppose you're capable of handling the rest of this by yourself." Kakashi assumed and left with Kagome by his side.

They walked past many workers as they made their way off the bridge, many of them shot glances towards Kagome who was oblivious to it all still. Yup it seems like Kagome is the kind of person who thinks that people are not interested in her when they really are, but she is a very good friend to the people she meets. Kakashi gave the workers a little death glare and they all went back to their business thinking that she was taken when she really wasn't.

"You should be resting Kakashi-kun." Kagome said as she looked at her trainer as he slowly walked with the help of his crutches.

"Nice to know that you care about me." He said as he chuckled. He removed the crutches and showed her he could walk on his own.

"Why would you fake an injury?"

"I was just testing if you _are _as caring and compassionate as they say and you passed." Kakashi said getting a tiny glare from the young miko.

"That's a dirty trick Kakashi-kun!" Kagome said and then pouted. Kakashi couldn't help it but he found the young woman's childish antics rather desirable.

"Is it?" Kakashi asked amused and watched the girl giggle and sped up. "You should really act you own age." he said as she watched the girl smile at him and kept walking.

"Kakashi-kun shouldn't you be supervising you students right now?" Kagome asked no bothering to look back at Kakashi.

"They're Shinobi, they should know how to take care of themselves." He said with is laid back tone.

"I guess your right." Kagome agreed. There was a very comfortable silence between them as they walked deeper into the forest.

"Kagome-chan." He lazily said as many trees surrounded them.

"Yes Ka---" Before Kagome knew it she was twirled around in an embrace by Kakashi himself! She soon felt his arms loop around her waist and held her tighter. A light blush appeared on her creamy cheek. "Wha-what are you doing?" She felt one of his hands push her head to his chest while the other was still firmly around her waist. He shushed the yound woman and held her tighter, but was upset as he can feel the woman-child trying to break free from his grasp, so he held on tighter.

"You're not use to being in this sort of embrace have you?" Kakashi amusingly said. Kagome's blushed a darker shade of red, but she wasn't denying anything. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, just by knowing that he was prabably the first grown man to hold her like this made him happy, but just when you would have thought that Kagome wasn't able to move she through a punch at him and now they were fighting now, then it became just a sparring session, then it simmered to a stop when both were to tired to fight each other. Well Kagome was too tired.

"You know if you wanted spar with me you could've just ask instead of going through all that." Kagome said laying on the grass, watching clouds in the sky.

"Yeah I could of, but where is the fun in that if you're not up to it? I just meerly pushed you into fighting with me." Kakashi lazily asked as he sat leaning his back against the base of a tree watching Kagome. "But I never thought that you would of punch me that hard you almost broke my jaw and I never thought I would get sort of tired in about what twenty minutes with sparring with you and your weren't even sweating in that amout of time. You've certainly been trained well." Kakashi said as he looked at Kagome again.

"It sort of makes you wonder why grandfather asked you to teach me stuff, doesn't it?" Kagome said as she still lay on the green grass letting the warm sun hit her. "But for now I still have many things to learn seeing that I lost to you." She turned her head to look at him but he was gone from the place where he sat. She sat up and looked around to only see him examining some of her weapons and sacred artifacts. Kagome got up and walked over to Kakashi and sat next to him.

"This is a strange material that your weapons are made of. Its harder than metal." Kakashi said as he picked up a chained scythe.

"Its made out of the bones and hides of demons, but for the sacred artifacts I carry with me, I'm not sure what they are made of, they were just given to me to help me out when a demon is too much for me to handle, but I've never used them." Kagome sighed. "Back then demons was disgusted with humans because of the way we would kill them and use there corpse to make our weapons. They hated every demons slayer village and miko also because we were only humans who was killing them off, but they don't seem to understand that we were under orders to kill them as our mission from other villages. Well the Demon slayers were, but now they detest humans because of the fact that we humans learned jutsu." Kagome said as she watched a cloud floated by over her head.

"And why do they detest us for learning jutsu?" Kakashi asked rather intrigued with the history lesson.

"Because the jutsu techniques that we use are all from demon attacks that humans seen over the years. I mean they have every right to hate us because we stole their techniques and took credit for it, even I would feel angry about it myself, but I wouldn't hate the person." Kagome said as she closed her eyes remembering the demons that was very kind to her on her travels. "But there are demons that doesn't feel so disgusted towards us humans and some are even so very kind to even love a human so much to even to make her/him their spouse and have hanyou children together." She said smiling as she thougt of Kouga with his constant courting to make her his bride. "But sometimes there are those annoying male demons _and_ humans who just can't take 'no' for an answer and sometimes would assume that the woman wants to get married to him." She rolled her eyes.

By then Kakashi had stopped examining the weapons and looked straight towards Kagome. "Did someone try to force you to marry them?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Well come to think of it I've been kidnapped to be someone's bride and there was this one time that I've been poisoned and even hypnotized into being someone's bride, but luckily my friends were there to help me out of it before I really became their wife." Kagome said as she placed thought of all of the men she came up against that did crazy things to get her attention, but she didn't seem to notice Kakashi was fuming mad with anger.

"Did any of them did anything _inappropriate_ to you?" Kakashi asked trying so hard to hide his anger, but luckily Kagome hadn't notice.

"Of corse not!!!! I would never let anything like that happen to me!!!!" That made Kakashi feel a little bit better, but to think that Kagome was forced to be a bride for men was something not easily forgotten or any woman for that matter.

"That's good to hear. Its good that no one has taken your honor yet."

"Yeah it is. I don't give in that easily." Kagome said as she got up and picked up all over her belongings. "I think it's time we head back to the house." Kagome said as she saw the sky turned to orange and slung the hiraikotsu over her body. Kakashi got up and walked to Kagome's side and together they walked towards the house to find that Tsunami was there.

"Hello" Tsunami greeted them with a smile and went back to cutting some vegetables. "Kagome-chan do you know any herbal remedy that helps with that of sickness such as colds and influenzas? Tsunami kindly asked. "I'm worried that Inari might get sick soon." She said before Kagome could ask why.

"Sure, I'll give you the list of ingredents needed." Kagome said and went upstairs to start writing the list and two minutes later she came back and handed her the list and instruction to make it.

Tsunami looked at the list and shock came over her face. "They actually use boar liver in this medicine?" Kagome nodded.

"It's not that bad trust me on it and it works a lot faster than pills that's for sure, but some people used dried ingridents and others use raw, but either way it works." Kagome said making Tsunami a little bit better.

"You know a lot about medicine Kagome-chan." Kakashi said as he watched the list also.

"Well I should know this stuff because if a member of my group got injured then I could easily help them out and priestesses are trained to help the wounded and the ill." Kagome said quite knowingly.

_**(Dinner)**_

Everyone watched sickened as Naruto and Sasuke kept throwing up and asking for more food. "If your going to keep asking for more food you better keep it down." Kagome calmly said trying not to throw up herself.

"I need to eat to get stronger." Sasuke said wiping his mouth.

"As true as that may be you shouldn't eat to the point where you puke, its not healthy." Kakashi lazily said.

"What's the point in trying anymore?!?! You train and train all your life, but in the end you end up dying!!!" Inari yelled

"Inari!!!" His mother yelled reminding him about his manners, but was ignored.

"You know what? If you want to stay here you whole life like a scaredy-cat go ahead, but I'm going to do something! Maybe you should----" Naruto began before he was cut off.

"Naruto-kun that's enough." Kagome said in a stern and distant voice as she saw tears running down his cheeks. "We have all heard enough of this conversation and I for one am not going to stand for another word about this. Do you understand me Naruto?" She watched the blonde nod and then she took out a tissue from her kimono and put up to Inari's nose and waited for him to blow and after he did blow his nose into the tissue, Kagome threw away the tissue, washed her hands, and walked upstairs. 'What am I going to do about those two?' Kagome though as she walked to her room and stared out to the moon.

Time past as she still stared at the moon shifting through the night sky, and a small smile came along her delicate face. This was how Sakura found her, she felt relieved that Kagome wasn't mad anymore, so she walked her way to Kagome's side and aslo stared at the moon.

"Kagome-chan?" Came a quiet, sobbing voice from behind both girls. Kagome and Sakura turned around to see Inari with tears still running down his cheeks with the little sniffles. "Can I speak with you?" Inaru asked sobbingly.

"Of course you can Inari-chan." Kagome sweetly said, smiling to keep Inari from crying even more. Kagome followed him out to the porch where they were able to see the incomplete bridge. They sat down with their feet dangling over the water. "Inari-chan, I'm sorry for the way Naruto-kun acted today at dinner. Its just that he never had a fother to look up to or a mother for that matter. He was always by himself and forced to be on guard because of the people of our village who disrepects him." Kagome gave a sigh before she was about to start again. " My father aslo died fighter for the village when I was about six years old, he was fighting ninja from the Sound Village. He died before my brother was even born yet, and I feel so sorry for my brother since he never got a chance to meet our father. Anyways my father died fighting because he cared for out village. Why would anyone waste their time on something that they didn't care about?" Kagome gave a sweet smile towards Inari and wiped his tears as long with is runny nose with a tissue from her light traveling kimono hat originally had been owned by her adopted sister. "The same woman who gave me this kimono died to protect me because she cared about me that me that much, and there is no way I can forget that, ever." She placed her hands on her chest where the jewel lied.

"May I joined in on this?" A male voice came from behind them.

"Hello Kakashi-kun, and yes you may." Kagome kindly said with a smile and then watched the masked Jounin walked next to Inari and now Inari was in between the two adults, well one adult and one teenage girl who acts beyond her years.

"You know, Naruto doesn't hate you. Infact he is sort of like you even sasuke is sor of like you as well, but people react differently towards the death of other people or being alone. That is why Naruto treies so hard" Kakashi lazily said. "And Sasuke is the way he is." Kagome looked away.

"Its true that people react differently to death, but they sometimes seen to forget how that person who died would want them to be happy and try their best at things." Kagome looked at him now and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. " I know that your father didn't want you to be like this." She gave a tiny smile towards him.

"Kagome-chan is right." Kakashi said again in his nonchalant voice. He pause for about a minute or two and looked at Inari's tired form. " Inari maybe you should go get to bed." Kakashi suggested and watched the boy nod and started to walk into the house. "Your maternal instincts are very impressive for someone your age." He stated as he scooted closer to Kagome.

"You forget that I have a son that I cared for." Kagome said trying not to feel the guilt of leaving him behind. "I'm going to get some sleep. good night." Kagome got up from her seat and turned her body towards the door, but before she could take a step towards the entrance of the house a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Is there something wrong?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the girls face.

Kagome shook her head a little. "Just tired," and kakashi released her hand and let the girl go into the room.

'There is something going on with that woman and I am going to find what it is." Kakashi thought as he jump on the roof to think somethings over.

'I think that man is thinking of something and it has to do with me.' Kagome thought as she just go out of the washroom, ready for bed.

Hope you like it! tThank you for all those who read and enjoyed my story and I like to give a special thanks to Vanessa for helping with proof reading it for me because when I proof read my own stories myself, I feel that it is a bad story and I want to delete it, but it's a good thing that my friends stopped me before I did that. . I'm sorry if the characters seem out of character and I'll try next time to put them into character, but that is going to be really hard for me that is.


	7. Opening Up

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Sorry for the long wait. I had to much homework to do for honors English, Acc Biology, Acc History and many other subjects(well all of my classes are accelerated.) It makes me wonder why I chose to be in an accelerated program, but I guess it's better than being it the hardest program cause I am only in the second best program out of the many program/academies at my school. But anyways as you can tell I am very busy with things that will probably have nothing to do with my future except for biology and English. Sometimes it sucks to be an Honor Student.

Hope you like the hard work I put into this!!!! I really had trouble writing this chapter, but it's all good because I finished it!

Chapter 7 - Opening Up

Kagome woke up early again. She went to the washroom to ready herself and when she came out she wore the priestess clothing with the white haori and the red hakama. She also carried her bow and a quiver full of extremely sharp arrows, feeling that it was okay to leave her hiraikotsu at the house. When Kagome left, she left a note for Sakura that said that she would spend the day in the forest and not to worry about her. And by the time it was nine in the morning, Kagome was walking through the forest in search of medicinal herbs to make her medicines.

Walking...walking...and more walking until she finally found the right herbs to make her ointments. Picking each herb carefully she felt an aura coming towards her, but wisely acted like she didn't know it so she could have the chance to turn the tables on the person.

"Oh I didn't know anyone was here." A familiar voice said coming towards Kagome.

"There are many herbs here if you need it." Kagome said and smiled at the girl who arrived. The girl wore a sleeveless, pink kimono and her onyx colored hair reached down to her mid-back and she was also Kagome's age. "I don't mind if you also pick herbs here, but it is your decision if you want to stay here or not." Kagome kindly stated feeling that the girl was not a threat as of _yet_. The girl smiled at Kagome.

"My name is Haku. What is yours?" Haku politely asked while taking a seat next to Kagome.

"It's Kagome." Haku smiled at her and so did Kagome. "It must be very frustrating for people to think that you're a woman when you really a man." Kagome said sort of amused.

"Yeah it is, but you would get used to it." Haku said. "Judging by your appearance you seem to be a miko is it not?" asked Haku while looking over at her.

"Yes I am." Kagome proudly said, then smiled at the boy. The boy chuckled out of amusement.

"You must also know how to purify and rid yourself of any demon." Haku assumed.

"That is true, but with such power comes responsibilities." Kagome said, trying to sound like her own self again.

"That is also true as well, but to tell the truth I was always infatuated with the subject of priestesses especially one certain miko from the Feudal Era." Haku admitted.

"Really. Can you tell me more about this miko?" Kagome asked, fishing out information.

"Well this miko traveled with other people collecting shards from Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Tama was broken into many pieces by the same miko. It was said that the miko was very beautiful and along with the beauty, she was also very strong emotionally. She fell in love with a hanyou who didn't love her back, but instead loved the miko's incarnation. I believed that the miko deserved better than that two-timing hanyou but she stayed by his side either way." Haku said with a kind of disappointment in his voice.

"Tell me. How do you know this much information?" asked Kagome as she finished picking herbs and sat patiently, listening to Haku.

"I've read scrolls copied from other scrolls from that time period written by people who have actually met the miko." Kagome looked at Haku for a while, and then nodded for him to continue about the miko. "It also says that the miko was able to past through time through a well and the Shikon no Tama was born into her body, but what really amazes me is her beauty and how fragile she looked. When I saw a painted version of her I couldn't believe that she would fight demons, it seems that she would break at a single touch."

'I'm not that fragile looking. Am I?' Kagome thought right after she heard the last part of what Haku said, but she wisely kept her facial expression impassive. "So you actually saw a painting of this woman?" Kagome asked fearing the answer.

"Yes. In fact she sort of look a bit like you now that I think about it." Haku smiled at the girl. "I think that's why I grew fond of you so easily, but there could be no way that, _that_ miko and you could be the same person."

'You have know idea how wrong you are' Kagome thought.

"If you would like, I could bring you a scroll containing the story and the painting of the miko." Haku generously suggested.

"I would like that. Thank you very much." Kagome answered. "Well I'll be on my way now." Kagome said getting up from her spot on the grass. Haku waved good bye as Kagome walked away with the basket full of herbs at her side. 'I can believe that people actually read things like that. Midoriko-sama was a lot better than I am.' Kagome thought on her way deeper into the village.

"You shouldn't be this deep in the forest Kagome-chan." A masculine voice came from behind Kagome.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you take pleasure in stalking me Kakashi-kun" Kagome said not bothering to look back at the masked Jounin and kept walking deeper into the forest.

"I wouldn't call it 'stalking', I would call it 'looking out for you,'" Kakashi lazily said. "and besides its my mission to protect you after all." He said following the young woman through the forest until she came to a stop and bended over to inspect some herbs to see if they were in some sort of a healthy condition, not knowing that she was giving the Jounin a good view of her backside. When she got up and turned around she found Kakashi sort of dazed and staring at her like he was just day dreaming. Kagome just shrugged and walked past him, not bothering to wait for him to snap out of his trance. And when Kakashi finally did snap out of his trance, he realized that Kagome had walked past him and headed back home. He paced himself until he was right by Kagome's side.

"So what were you day dreaming about?" Kagome asked with her eyes fixated on the trail ahead of her.

"Nothing." Kakashi answered as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He watched the sunlight reflected off her creamy skin. Kakashi thought that it was a shame that a woman would spend her time covering up her body as perfect as Kagome's. She had her curves filled out in the right places and had a flat belly, judging by how tight her demon slaying uniform clings to her body. It was like Kagome was the perfect girl in every man's dream, but she was real and on top of that she could be feisty at times which was a bonus. She was also very caring and sweet and very, very smart which was another bonus. "Kagome-chan?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes?" Kagome responded.

"I have a question for you."

"You always do." Kagome said in sort of an amused voice.

"I guess your right." Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head as he gave out a weak chuckle. "So anyway. Why is it that you do not want help from anyone else in a battle against the demons and only you? If you had more people then it would be a little bit easier to defeat the enemies."

"I do have other people helping me, but they are all spread out all over Japan. But all of my allies are demons and incase you forgot, not all demons are bad. Demons can be as nice as well and humans can be far more worse than people in many ways." Kagome said as she looked at the man next to her.

"True." Kakashi agreed.

"Are there anymore questions for me?" Kagome asked as she turned her attention back to the traill.

"Yes. You never did tell me what happened to you friends? Earlier you said that all you allies now are all demons, but what happened to your human allies?" Kakashi asked but soon regret it after he saw Kagome's sad look.

"They are all dead." Kagome quietly said, but was loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

" I see. I'm sorry for the loss."

"They died in battle trying to protect me and the jewel. They were very skilled and interesting people to be with, but in war, as I said before, people die and should stay dead to find peace in the afterlife. I still feel bad that they died for me, but I know that they want me to move on, but to never forget them and the things we did together." Kagome said and then gave Kakashi a faint smile.

Kakashi soon saw the smile on her face dissappeared and replaced with a frown. The things that was not said, he wanted to hear. The things that was hidden, he wanted to see. He wanted to know everything about her, but at the same time he didn't. The secrets that the girl next to him held was her own and it was up to her if she wanted it to be kept secrets and he knew that very well. He almost felt guilty for asking that question, knowing that it brought back memories for her either good or bad or both, but he knew that she did not have to answer any questions that he asked and he knew that she knew as well. All he could do was watch and hope nothing would happen to her mental stability along with her physical state from the stress that he knew she was putting on herself.

"There are things that are unexplainable to the world outside your's and mine such as Shinobi villages and demons, but you were raised in a city where people didn't believe in ninja and demons. You express you emotions freely as if not afraid if anyone could see you."

"Its very hard to keep emotions locked away, even for the most skilled." Kagome said.

Both walked in silence while passing more and more trees. The sun was high up in the sky, but they were both shaded by the canopy of the trees surrounding them. Both minding their own business until they made their way back to the house where they discovered the house was empty When they came back they discovered the house was empty. They figured that Tsunami was out shopping for groceries and Inari was off some where and the others doing their duties. Kagome went up stairs after putting the herbs on the kitchen table and started her way into her empty room. Flipping the light switch on and setting her bow and quiver full of unused arrows down next to the slide door. While Kakashi stayed down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table reading his 'beloved' orange book. He heard the shower go on in the washroom upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later Kakashi had gotten up to his room and continued his reading until he had heard the shower turn off as easily as it turned on. A few minutes later he heard the door open and close then the sound of some soft foot steps coming down the hall. He looked up at the door from his book and was shocked at what he saw. _The_ Kakashi Hatake, known for his lazy and nonchalant ways was shocked when he saw the sweet and innocent Kagome walk by his room with nothing on but a towel that stopped a little below her rear, her long, wet hair was sticking to her glistening skin. And at that moment Kakashi actually dropped his book and went into a trance for the second time that day. Amazing isn't it? How could this one girl make him feel things that shouldn't even be allowed in the shinobi world.

Kagome was torturing him without even knowing it or even knowing that he was there at all. A little later Kakashi snapped out of the trance he was put under by the sweet, seductive, young woman who is apparently the Hokage's granddaughter. He was thankful that he had opened the door a little bit opened when he came through, but at the same time very regretful for seeing something that he could not have. Knowing that some people would not approve to a twenty-six years old man who supposedly reads smut in public to be going after a sweet, naive, young woman such as Kagome. It seems that life just wanted to torture him as much as it can and Kakashi was getting pretty tired of it.

Soon, Kakashi saw Kagome past his door once more and headed down the stairs wearing her traditional miko clothing with the red hakama tied very tightly around her tiny waist, her bow and quiver full of arrows slung over her body, and she carried Kirara in her arms who must of came back when she realized Kagome was gone and left Sakura at the bridge. He knew that Kagome had been through a lot, but he did not understand why Kirara always had to make sure if Kagome was alright, but pushing that thought aside, Kakashi picked up his book, putting it in his back pouch and also went out of his room and went down into the kitchen. They both saw Tsunami cooking and Inari heading his way up to his room.

"Hello, did something happen while I was gone?" Tsunami asked with a warm smile.

"No. Nothing really happened here." Kagome answered but Kakashi could seem to disagree after what he saw, but he wisely kept quiet about that subject. "I'll be going now." Tsunami nodded and Kagome headed towards the door with Kakashi behind her trail. 'Why am I under watch? I didn't even do anything bad.' Kagome though as she could feel Kakashi's aura mixing with hers.

"Kagome-chan you should start training now. You've have wasted enough time today already." Kakashi said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You have amazing chakra control but you still lack in physical strength." He watches Kagome nod her head "We should start sparring a bit then."

Each took a fighting stance and waited for the other to attack, but when none didn't, Kagome made the first move and charged towards her mentor. She made a jump kick, but was easily dodged and he was the one to land a semi-gentle but yet hard punch into her stomach, sending her to stumble back a few steps while holding her now sore stomach. Just then she straighten up and started another attack, but this time she was using her punch as a diversion and actually kicked Kakashi in the stomach and then another one. Right when she was going to kick him a third time he appeared a behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and the other Kakashi in front of her turned into a puff of smoke. A clone. Kagome turned around in his grasp and smiled at him which made Kakashi quirk an eyebrow, then all of a sudden Kagome's form disappeared and all was found was a piece of paper shaped like a human and it was moving! All of a sudden Kagome leaped out of the safety of the trees and was about to punch Kakashi in the face, but just as her fist almost made contact with is face, Kakashi dodged it and grabbed Kagome by the wrist and basically tackled her until she was pinned to the ground and Kakashi was straddling her stomach with is hands securing Kagome's wrists. Kagome relaxed a little but since Kakashi was still sitting on her, she couldn't breath to well.

"You did better than my students, but you need more work to beat me." Kakashi said as he let go of Kagome's wrist and got up. "You rely too much on your miko powers." Kakashi stated while he watched Kagome get and dust the dirt off of her clothes and caught Kirara as she jumped into her mistress' arms.

"That's true but it is sort of mandatory for me to use my miko powers." Kagome said as she went to go retrieve her bow and arrows.

"How so?" Kakashi asked perplexed.

"Well, if to much of my power is stored inside for my body for to long, then it will find a way out, especially in my sleep." Kagome explained as they started to walk deep into the forest.

"In your sleep?"

"Well yeah. The last time I kept my powers dormant, there was a barrier around me in my sleep and no one got through it or out until I woke up." Kagome said like it was part of the every day thing.

"Barrier?" Kakashi asked as he was learning more and more of these exceptional powers.

"Many monks and priestesses are able to emit barriers, and many other things, but they soon get tired of after creating the barrier for to long, but for me I am easily able to do these things without getting tired after a certain amount of time." Kagome said as her eyes were fixated with the road ahead of her.

"Why is that?"

"Well because I was born with even more spiritual energy than the usual amount a monk or a miko should have. I'm not sure why but it happened. I also know for sure that I still need some work on it." Kagome shrugged and continued walking.

"Many things happen for a reason." Kakashi said.

"That is true, but this one is just a plain mystery. It could be because my past life was also a priestess as well."

"Well it's highly impossible to know your incarnation."

"Anything is possible." Kagome said as she then hugged Kirara tighter, but not enough to suffocate the poor being. She had to admit that Kirara was adorable, but she knew that Kirara was made for fighting.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey I wonder what's Kagome-chan is doing right now?" Naruto asked as he was taking needed rest from tree climbing.

"Hn." was all Sasuke could say as he was about to run towards the his tree again.

"If we're here and Sakura-chan is with Tazuna that means Kakashi-sensei is with Kagome-chan right now and I doubt Kagome-chan would stay inside that house, so that means that Kagome-chan went into the forest with Kakashi-sensei alone thinking it will be okay and Kakashi-sensei seems to have the hots for Kagome-chan but she doesn't really know it yet. WHAT IF KAKASHI-SENSEI RAPES KAGOME-CHAN IN THE FOREST!!!"

After hearing that Sasuke fell off his tree causing him to fall on his head and glare at Naruto. "That won't happen dobe."

"It might happen and stop calling me dobe! Teme."

The two were quiet as they thought over this. They knew Kakashi had the hot's for Kagome as Naruto would have put it, but Kagome didn't know. They also knew that Kakashi always had smut in is hand and that was enough time for them to everything think over.

"We have to finish this training now to help Kagome-chan!" Naruto yelled

The rest of their training was motivated by the thought of saving Kagome before Kakashi raped her. Yeah you can see how Naruto's thinking washes into everyone else around him, causing them to think about outragous things that might never happen in real life. But it is amazing that Naruto knows that Kakashi likes Kagome, but yet Kagome doesn't. It is just one of those things that cannot be explained.

_**(At Tazuna's House During Dinner Time)**_

Everyone was at the dinner table as Tsunami placed the food on it, then both Naruto and Sasuke both came in through the door helping each other stand with their bodies as crutches for each other.

"We did it." Sasuke said

"Yeah we made it all the way to the top!" Naruto said

"Then tomorrow you will join everyone else in protecting Tazuna." Kakashi said

"Alright!" Yelled Naruto causing both boys to fall backwards on their rear and everyone in the room started laughing.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down at the dinner table and through out the whole time everyone was there Kakashi notice the two boys staring at him and then over to Kagome.

After dinner was done Kagome decided to do the dishes and let Tsunami take a break from the house work who wasn't so happy to have her guest clean her house, but in the end Kagome won her argument and watch Tsunami walk up stairs and into her bedroom. Kagome finish drying the last of the pots and put it back into its rightful place in the kitchen, then she grabbed a rag and a bucket filled halfway full of water and started to clean the floor.

"You know there's something called a mop. Maybe you have heard of it?" Sasuke asked as he watched his childhood friend/former babysitter on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

"Yes I have heard of it Sasuke-kun, but I don't like using them it feels better for me to know the floor is clean when you get down on your hands and knees and scrub them until you feel like its clean." Kagome said as she continued mopping the floor in her version. (I do that. Is it weird cause I got it from my mom?)

"I think you have OCD."

"I think it's from all those years of cleaning up yours _and_ Naruto's messes."

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say now? You used to talk to me a lot when we were younger." Kagome asked.

"..."

"You know not all things change over time." Kagome said as she got up and wash the rag and wrung the excess water out without even a glance at the boy. "Is there a reason why you came down here Sasuke-kun?" Kagome politely asked as she started to wipe the counter clean.

"What is our sensei to you?"

"A friend and trainer but why should that bother you? It's not like were anything more." Kagome asked as she turned to face the boy.

"I just wanted to know...but you should be careful around him, so keep in mind that you shouldn't be alone with the man for too long especially in a secluded area." Sasuke turned around and headed towards his room. (Sasuke's paranoid!)

'What is wrong with him? He seems more upset than usual.' Kagome thougth as she walked towards her and Sakura's room.

Hope you like it!!!! I had fun torturing Kakashi like that. I hope I don't sound mean, but I thought it was funny. .


	8. Shocking Discoveries

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I do not own anything at all which is very sad.

Chapter 8- Shocking Discoveries

All of team (except for Naruto) seven headed down the bridge along with Tazuna and Kagome proudly wearing her demon slayer outfit again with the hiraikotsu slung over her body and her bow and arrows with her. As they came up they can see all of the corpses of the workers and blood running down from their bodies. The mist started to form and getting heavier and heavier by the minute.

"What could have happened here?" Sakura asked as she could see no survivors of the attack.

All of a sudden a voice came from the mist as it was getting thicker and thicker.

"Looks like the little girl actually made it along with the brats. Except for that one obnoxious kid." said a voice coming from within the mist.

"Zabuza" Kagome and Kakashi said at the same time.

"I've been doing some research on you. What was your name again? Oh yeah it was Higurashi Kagome." Kagome could feel her body stiffen as she could feel his water clones surrounding everyone. "The thing is that there was a woman just like you five hundred years ago. It was said that the women did not belong in that time period, but was from the modern time. She was able to past threw time using a well in her family shrine, and If I am not mistaken the name of the well was named the Bone Eaters' Well." Kagome gave him a glare so scary that it would even make the lord of the western land shake with fear.

"And what does this has to do with me?" Kagome asked never taking her eyes off the real Zabuza, but Zabuza ignored her question and went on with his story telling.

"Legend has it that there was girl was a reincarnation of a strong and beautiful priestess who died from a hanyou. A hanyou who which she loved, but before she died she sealed the hanyou to the Tree of Ages and demanded that the Shikon no Tama was to be burned into her body. Fifty years later a young woman appeared from the well that looked exactly like the deceased priestess, and when a demon attacked her, the demon ripped out the Shikon no Tama for the girl's body, but the girl was able to retrieve the Jewel with the help of the hanyou that she released from the seal." Kagome put her hand into a fist as the other held the hiraikotsu, Kagome heard Zabuza chuckle at her.

"Are you done?"

"..."

"You can't really expect that I am that girl can you?"

"It's the only logical answer seeing that you have the custody of the jewel."

"Kagome-chan what is he talking about? Th-that girl can't be you can it?" Sakura asked Kagome, but Kagome didn't do anything but stare at Zabuza and Haku.

Iruka and Naruto are the only ones who she could trust to know about her life before she permanently moved to Konoha. She told Sasuke about the jewel and how life was in Tokyo but never about the well or her adventures in the Feudal Era, even though they had a very strong bond together.

Zabuza looked over at Sasuke and watched him trembled. "The brat is still scared."

"I'm not trembling out of fear. I'm trembling out of excitement." Sasuke said correcting him.

"You can go Sasuke." Kakashi approved while looking at Kagome who at the moment was pissed off at the fact that someone would actually traced that far back just to find out about her or the fact that people knew about what magic was held inside of the well.

Sasuke quickly destroyed the water clones that was surrounding them and headed towards Haku. Haku quickly acted and got his senbon out as Sasuke ran towards him with a Kunai in hand. They met and blocked each other's attack with their weapons until they were evenly matched and only had one free hand left, but Haku did the unexpected. He did hand signs with only one hand. It was something that even the greatest Shinobi was not capable of doing but this boy that was the same age as Kagome could easily do this.

Once the hand signs were done, Haku stomped the floor, and the water flew up into the sky and was turned into extremely sharp spears. The spears of ice hovered above them for a few moments then right when Haku jumped out of the way the spears came crashing down on Sasuke. Fortunately Sasuke jumped out of the way as well. The unfortunate part was that Haku did another set of hand seals and a prism made of ice appeared and surround both Sasuke and Haku. Haku disappeared within the eight inch thick slates of ice and soon all the other ice slates had is reflection in them.

"Oh no, He has a Kekkei Genkai (spl?)." Kagome said as she watched Haku pulled out a set of senbon.

"You can tell?" Zabuza sarcastically asked then chuckled as he saw Kagome glare at him.

"Sakura protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi ordered and stood in front of the group.

"Do not interfere with his battle!" Zabuza said as he raised his sword toward Kakashi "You're fighting me."

"Kagome!" Kagome looked at Kakashi. "Be careful this is not like our training." Kagome nodded and ran towards the ice prism.

"Stay away from there!" Yelled Zabuza as he through his sword at her.

The sword came whirling at Kagome, but Kagome quickly threw her hiraikotsu at the sword with great force. Once the sword and the hiraikotsu made contact with each other, the hiraikotsu just cut its way through the sword and came whirling back to Kagome. She gracefully caught her weapon and looked over to Sakura and Tazuna. She waved her hand over at their direction and suddenly a pink barrier appeared around them.

"Stay in the barrier! It will protect you." Kagome said to Sakura and then headed towards the prism.

Zabuza looked at his broken in half katana then at the retreating form of Kagome. He was pissed off. He took out a couple of kunai and threw them at her direction, only to be stopped by another set of kunai. He turned to see a pissed off Kakashi.

"Your fight is with me remember." Kakashi said as more of a statement than a question.

Half way towards to where Sasuke was, Kagome quickly threw her hiraikotsu towards one of the ice slates. It whirled straight towards the slate, but this time it was different than the other time that she had thrown it. It was surrounded by pink, pure light. The hiraikotsu shattered one of the slates and came back to Kagome, where she simply caught with one hand.

'Unbelievable.' Thought nearly everyone who witnesses the attack Kagome made.

'No one has broken through Haku's prism before.' Zabuza thought, and then all of a sudden a big smoke cloud appeared near the Ice Prism.

"Uzumaki Naruto here. Ready to beat you!" Yelled Naruto as the smoke around him started to disappear.

"Oh no." Kagome whispered to herself as she watched Naruto make himself the target to their enemies. "Naruto. It would've been better if you just attack from a position that your enemy didn't know where you were. That way you have an advantage." Kagome said as she watched the realization crept onto his face.

Then Naruto tried to do something. He tried to make shadow clones, but before he could make them Zabuza through at least five kunai at him, but was counterattacked when Haku through some of his own senbon.

Blocking the attack with his weapons, Haku looked at Kagome then at Naruto. Analyzing them as they stared back at him with only his upper body out of the slate of ice. Then he turned to Zabuza.

"Let me handle them." Haku insisted.

"Whatever just deal with them." Zabuza said then turned to Kakashi ready to fight him.

"You shouldn't underestimate them. Sasuke was head of his class, Sakura has the best analytical skills along with logical thinking, and the number one hyper-active, knuckle-headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said.

"You think highly of your students, but what of the girl?"

"Kagome is able to master a jutsu within the first try and is experienced with hand to hand combat along with weaponry and has abilities that none of us could ever obtain." Kakashi said as he looked over to Kagome, who at the moment seem to be guarding her body with her hiraikotsu in front of her, then he looked back at his opponent

"You're very fond of the girl, are you not?"

--------------------------------------

Kagome was staring at Naruto as he suddenly appeared inside the prism. She listened to Naruto and Sasuke's arguments.

"Naruto you're not suppose to be fighting with you team mate you should be fighting with your enemy." Kagome said and watched the two boys stop there argument and turned to her then to Haku.

"Kagome-chan is right. We need to start getting serious; I have no time to be arguing with you at the moment." Sasuke said as he stood up and wiped the blood off his face. He looked up at one of Haku's many reflections around him.

"I'm sorry but I have no other choice at the matter now." Haku said as his gaze turned towards the miko.

"You don't have to this you know. I know that you don't want to hurt us Haku." Kagome said as she still kept the hiraikotsu in front of her for protection.

"I must, for he is the person precious to me. He gave my life a purpose," then he started to create hand signs.

"I understand. To live without a purpose is something that a person does not want to have, but everyone has a purpose in life and they have to find it on their own. I found mine the hard way and now I live with the fact that I live for the jewel." Kagome said as Kirara landed next to her to protect her mistress with everything she got.

"You understand so well. As it pains me to say this I must finish you off now." Haku said as he made a clone of himself that stood in front of Kagome.

"Even if I do die I will take the Shikon no Tama with me to matter what." Kagome mumbled to herself as she ready her self for what was coming her way.

Haku quickly moved to and now he was in between Kirara and Kagome.

Haku attacked with great speed and started to throw hoards of senbon at Kagome who barely dogged them. Kagome through her Hiraikotsu at the clone, but it easily dodged her attack. She was seriously battling someone out of her league. Haku was too fast, but she had another thing. Her miko abilities. She created a barrier around Haku and his clone and it was getting smaller and smaller within each passing second.

Haku knew that this barrier was different from the other ones because of the fact that he was trying to escape with all the energy he had. He also knew that this barrier was meant to crush the enemy to death judging by how the barrier walls was closing in on him instead of keeping him safe just like the one around Sakura and Tazuna. He looked over at Kagome and immediately could tell that her barrier and the other barrier protecting Tazuna and Sakura was seriously putting a strain on her body physically, but on the inside she was still fighting hard to keep herself going.

"It's hard, isn't it? Knowing that whatever you do is based all around the jewel, but tell me is there someone precious to you that you would do anything for even if it was to give the jewel to them?" Haku asked.

Kagome stopped making the barrier smaller and for a moment she looked at him wide-eyed.

"No. People who are with you for the things you own are only using you." Kagome said.

"Not even Inuyasha?" Haku asked, and then he noticed how Kagome looked down to her feet then looked at Haku with determined eyes. 'The mention of that name must have made her stronger somehow.' Haku thought with an impassive face not that anyone could tell with that mask.

"No. Not even he can make me want to give up what I have." Kagome said as she began to make the barrier smaller, but sense something coming from behind her. She turned around to see another Haku standing a few inches away from her, but before she could do anything, Haku appeared in front of her and wrapping an arm around her waist while holding a senbon to her neck. Kagome looked to her barrier and saw the two Haku clones melt into water, she then let go of the barrier and looked to where Naruto and Sasuke were. The original was fighting them the whole time, but what scared her, the most was that she could see Sasuke's body on the ground and Naruto's inner demon showing. "Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun." Kagome whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry." was all Kagome heard Haku said before everything went black. (**People this is not the end!!! So please do not stop reading this story!!!**)

---------------------------------------------

Sakura noticed the barrier around her and Tazuna disappear and tried to look where she last saw Kagome, but the mist was too thick to see through, but she knew something bad had happened to Kagome.

"The barrier is gone that must mean that something must've happened back there with Kagome-chan." Tazuna said as he tried to keep his cool as everything around him was beginning to take a turn for the worst.

All of a sudden the mist began to clear and both Sakura and Tazuna turned their heads to see Zabuza held down by inu ninjas.

---------------------------------------------

"The girl that Haku was fighting with is dead now." Zabuza said as he looked to where Kagome was.

Kakashi soon followed his gaze to see Kagome's body on the floor with a senbon sticking out from her neck. There weren't any signs that she was alive and what pissed off Kakashi the most. He looked to his opponent still in his inu ninja's hold, he did hand signs and held out is hand with is other and chakra formed in his hand into electricity. (You know the rest, so I'm going to go ahead with the story.)

---------------------------------------------

Sakura ran to where Kagome was with Kirara laying next to her lifeless body, trying to nudge it back to life. It was then Sakura started shedding tears. There was nothing she could do, if only she had been strong enough to defend herself and the people around her that she would not have to watch the two most important people die in front of her. Sure she had seen Kagome around the Academy before and never really talked to her much before the mission, but she had admired her ever since she had learned of her when Kagome walked into Iruka's classroom for the first time. That day Sakura learned how strong Kagome really was and how much Iruka really like Kagome even though Kagome didn't know it herself. Sakura then turned to Sasuke to see that even he was taken down by the masked boy named Haku. That made her cry even more, but she stopped when she heard a soft groan come from Kagome. Sakura then watched as Kagome miraculously brought herself back from the dead.

"Kagome-chan you're alive." Sakura thankfully said, but then she looked over to Sasuke and the smile that she once had on her face disappeared.

"Sakura-chan everything is going to be okay. Sasuke-kun is still alive; I can sense that he is still alive. Go to him I'll be fine." Kagome said as she held Sakura's hand for reassurance, but loosen her grip so that Sakura could leave. "Tazuna-san if it isn't any trouble, can you take me to where Naruto and Kakashi are?" Kagome asked in a whisper then watch Tazuna nodded his head and picked her up bridal style and brought her to the place where she wanted to be.

During Naruto's speech, Kakashi sensed to people coming his way. "Kagome-chan" Kakashi whispered, but was loud enough for Naruto to hear and make him turn around and looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

Kakashi looked at Kagome's body with the Sharingan and could see her chakra/spiritual energy already trying to heal herself without her even really concentrating on it. Kakashi continued to watch Tazuna carry Kagome towards him and set her down until they had reached him with Kirara following behind.

"Kagome-chan, you over did yourself." Kakashi chided.

"I'm sorry." Kagome quietly and could feel Kakashi put her up and wrapped his arms around her to help her up into a sitting position. "Kakashi-kun, the seal on Naruto-kun has broken, hasn't it?" Kagome whispered in his ear, so only he could hear.

"We'll talk about it later right now we have to deal with these bandits." Kagome nodded as she saw Naruto toss a kunai over to Zabuza who caught it with is mouth. They watched as he went through the crowd with one weapon and straight towards Gato, striking him until he fell off the unfinished bridge and died.

"Since Gato is gone there will be no one to control these bandits." Kagome said and all of a sudden an arrow came shooting from behind everyone.

Everyone looked back to see that the entire village had come with everything they could possibly think of to use as weapons, then Naruto did a show of himself and made five shadow clones of himself and Kakashi showed off by creating about a hundred clones of himself. Taken back by this the bandits trampled over each other to make it to the boat and some of then even jumped off the bridge and swam their way from the place. That left the villagers, Shinobi, miko, and corpse on the bridge.

"Zabuza is still alive." Kagome said loud enough for Kakashi and Naruto to hear. "I think we should bring him over to Haku. It would be best if he spend his last few moments with the person precious to him."

Kakashi set Kagome gently set Kagome down on Kirara who was lying down next to her mistress and slowly walked towards Zabuza and carried him to Haku after he had pulled out the numerous weapons from Zabuza's body. Kakashi then stepped back to let him have is last moments with Haku. Kakashi then went back to Kagome. Then is had started to snow causing everyone to look up at the sky.

"Haku soul was pure." Kakashi stated.

"There is probably no one else like him." Kagome stated and Naruto nodded.

I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't really easy for me to right this particular chapter, even though it is the same in the anime, but placing Kagome in a certain situation was the hard part and where she would go during everything else.


	9. Breaking Away

Here's chapter nine. I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 9- Breaking Away

After a week of recovery, team seven and Kagome were ready to leave and head their way towards Tokyo, but after they said their good-byes to Tazuna, his family, and the villagers. It was a very interesting experience once you see to boys trying so hard not to cry, but failed miserably and trying to cover it up by saying it was okay to cry. But over all they knew it was something good to cry about, after all the village was now free of Gato and his goons.

Soon they left the village and headed towards Kagome's destination and after two days of traveling everything went smoothly except for the occasional Naruto-Sasuke rivalry and Sakura arguing with Naruto thing, but Kagome seem to learned how to block it out, but you can only block something out for only a certain amount of time before you get very annoyed, so Kagome became the peace maker and tried to find a way to get the argument to stop and it worked that is until something new would come along and start an argument all over again, but everything was Okay.

Now everyone sat down at the campsite after a long day of traveling. They had already eaten their meal which consisted of mostly grilled fish fresh off the fire and already took their baths in the hot springs closes to their camp, so all that was left was to get ready to go to sleep.

"Tokyo is very close to here so I guess that we'll be able to get there by before dawn breaks." Kagome suddenly said.

"Do we have to get their early?" Naruto asked and saw that Kagome nod.

"I'm certain that we have to. Tokyo, as you know is a non-Shinobi village and the people within it do not even know that things such as jutsu or Shinobi exist. If we show up in the city before anyone is awake then we will be able to avoid confrontation from people who will be afraid of us because of the fact that we are different from them, so that means that we should not start telling people about Konoha or the Hokage in Tokyo." Kagome then started staring at Naruto.

"What's up with the look?!" Naruto asked.

"Gee, I don't know? Maybe it's because you like to start yelling about how you're going to become a great Hokage, which I believe is a great dream and goal, but in Tokyo I suggest that you don't do that. I also suggest that _all_ of us ride on Kirara or one of my summonses the rest of the way, so that we would not have to walk on the streets where we might meet some really sick people out there."

"What kind of sick people?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to get into that subject right now." Kagome said as she tried to stay on task. "But I really do believe that we should get their before that sun comes out and that we should ride Kirara their also so we don't attract any unwanted attention." Kagome said while ignoring Naruto's curious look.

"Kagome-chan you said that we could ride one of your summons. Does that mean you have already learned the summoning jutsu?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow well his only visible eyebrow.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I only know how to summon through my miko powers," she explained as she saw everyone's eyes on her.

"Can you give us a demonstration?" Kakashi asked.

"Um sure." Kagome said then pulled out two sutra seals and held them between her index and middle fingers, then threw them to the ground in front of her. Then two figures appeared in a glow of light. One was an albino tiger and was about the size of Kirara in her battle form with a black star on its forehead. The other summon was a panther with fiery red eyes and a silver crescent moon on its forehead and was a little smaller than the tiger and Kirara.

"My mistress is there something wrong?" The tiger asked, his deep voice booming through the forest enough to scare away any demon that would dare approach them.

"Nothing is wrong Hogosha." Kagome said to the tiger known as Hogosha. "And please try to be quiet we still need to make it through the forest alive." Kagome added while Hogosha settled himself at Kagome's side and placed his head on Kagome's lap.

"Then why have you called us?" The panther asked while setting down next to Kagome on the side that Hogosha wasn't on and deeply purred when Kagome scratched behind his ear.

"I just wanted to warn both of you that we'll need your services tomorrow." Then Kagome turned to Kakashi and his students. "This is Hogosha the tiger demon and this is Kuroro (A/N: Yes I know it's the name of the other two tailed cat in the anime, but I ran out of names to think of) the panther demon. Both are capable of flight so it would be very easy to travel." Kagome introduced, and then turned back to her summons. "This Hatake Kakashi the leader of this squad," Kagome began as she started to introduce team seven. "This is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Strange this boy has very unique power within him." Kuroro said as he got up and started to circle around Naruto, who at the moment seem to be very intimidated with the giant feline circling like a predator with sharp claws and teeth. "He also has the smell of--"

"Boys, I want guys to behave and that means absolutely no killing unless necessary." Kagome said in a stern voice to get her point through. Kuroro stopped his circling around Naruto and returned to his place next to Kagome.

"But my mistress what if we get hungry?" the one now known as Kuroro asked settled down on his stomach once again.

The irritation on Kagome's face was pretty clear to everyone when Kuroro had asked that question, but then Kagome gave out a sigh in defeat.

"Eat the overpopulating species and only overpopulating species except humans. Is that clear?" Kagome asked and smiled when she saw Kuroro nod his head a couple of times.

"Um Kagome-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Have you even read the scroll that Zabuza had given you yet?" Sakura asked and then everyone's gaze fell on Kagome.

"I did, but the whole scroll was basically about the battle for the Shikon No Tama. Haku was the only person that I've met that was able to figure out that the miko was me all by himself."

"May I see it?" Sakura asked

"Maybe sometime tomorrow." Kagome said then started to yawn.

"I believed that it is best for you to get some rest, you look very tired from all the traveling you must've been doing today. I will watch everyone over tonight as they sleep to make sure no harm comes to them." Hogosha suggested. "I believed that it is best for everyone to get some rest as well" He added.

"I will help as well my mistress. It is best that you feel good when you wake up tomorrow." Kuroro stated, showing his concern for his mistress.

"Thank you, both of you. Including you Kirara." Kagome said as everyone including her began to get ready to sleep.

"It's not a problem my mistress." Both summons said and Kirara meowed and nuzzled her nose on Kagome's cheek.

_**(An Hour Later)**_

Kakashi woke up to the sound of wood crackling in the fire. He quickly opened his eyes to see that one of Kagome's summons, the panther known as Kuroro tending to the fire. Kakashi watched as the panther grabbed one of the pieces of wood with his deadly, sharp teeth and tossed it into the fire, then Kakashi gazed turned from the feline to his sleeping students, and then finally to Kagome's form in front of him. Kagome was sleeping on her side facing the tiger demon, Hogosha, who was right next to her and Kirara in her arms as she slept as well. He noticed how the light from the fire reflected off her creamy, smooth skin, but before he could go on any further he was pulled out of his reservoir when one of Kagome's summonses had spoken.

"Kakashi-san may I talk to you for a moment, there are some serious things that we need to discuss." Hogosha asked as he got up and waited from Kakashi to get up as well.

Kakashi slowly stood up and began to follow Hogosha out of the clearing into a deeper part of the forest. He was starting to get suspicious when Hogosha kept going deeper and deeper into the forest without an explanation, but soon stopped at another clearing.

"I noticed that you have been gazing at my mistress lately." Hogosha began. "What exactly are your feelings for her?"

Kakashi was not expecting that kind of question from someone he did not know or a summon that was not his; nonetheless, he did assume that the tiger knew more about things than anybody else. But what did he think about Kagome? He knew that she was an attractive young woman that could get any man if she had tried, but she was too innocent and oblivious to it all. But he also wondered why is it that Kagome never actually went out and started a relationship with anyone.

"I'm fond of her." Kakashi simply stated.

"I see, well what is your relationship with her now?"

"In a way, she is my student and I am her teacher, but outside of that we are just friends."

"Are you sure about that because friends don't stare at their friend for a certain amount of time with some kind of dazed look in their eyes. And 'just being friends' do not last that long between a man and a woman such as my mistress, it turns into something more. I want the real truth." Hogosha demanded, sounding like he was going to rip off Kakashi's head if he didn't get any kind of answer soon.

"She doesn't really need me like that."

"Is it in your knowledge that Kagome had been the reincarnation of a miko, who love the boy that she also loved? The boy was torn in between two women, but he chose the clay pot, who came back to life, over my mistress. After that, the stupid boy started to forget about Kagome-hime. He played with her heart and said that he loved her even though he didn't. He also accused her of things that she wasn't; of course, he also tried to monopolize her from the rest of the male population as if he owned her. If you ever do decide to be more then friends with her. I hope you treat her right; she needs a man who will protect her not a selfish, immature boy who only sees her as a girl who looks exactly like her incarnation." Hogosha warned.

"You won't have to worry about that." Kakashi suddenly said, his anger raising more than it had ever had.

"Does that mean you would want to court her?" Hogosha asked as he turned to leave.

"……"

"Good. I can tell you will treat her right." Hogosha said with a chuckle and left the masked Jounin behind.

'How could she have fallen for a man, no boy that didn't want anything to do with her?' It didn't make sense to him, he knew that Kagome was a very rational girl and used common sense, most of the time, but this was not what had he figured what she would do with herself when in a relationship like she had. Kakashi had also blamed Kagome's summons for they were the one to eraser her memories and only make her remember the good things about her former love or at least he hoped it was her _former_ love.

He turned to the direction that he and Hogosha had came from and started to head back to the camp site. He fisted his hands so many times, on the way back to the clearing, that it left many red crests on his palms, but he still kept clutching his hands over and over again and only stopped when he saw the crimson red liquid smeared all across his palms.

He made it to the camp site with blood dripping off of his hands to see Kuroro pulling a blanket with his teeth over Kagome's small form. Kagome had moved her postion from sleeping on her side to her back now while Kirara, in her kitten form, was sleeping on her stomach, and Hogosha was back at her side while nuzzling his cheek against her upper arm. Kakashi mostly noticed how Kagome would whimper in her sleep as if she had nightmares about the things that she did not tell him. He saw Hogosha gently lick Kagome's cheek and placed a paw over her stomach next to Kirara, who opened one eye from the movement went back to sleep anyways. Kakashi knew that her summons cared for her so much and only suppressed her memories in hopes of her not going into depression, but he and the summons knew that could not last forever.

"Are you going to bring back her memories?" Kakashi managed to asked

"If we didn't then she will probably keep on loving the worthless hanyou and will wind up in depression just like before." Kuroro stated

"It's a hanyou?" Kakashi asked calmly, but on the inside he was shocked even more once both Kuroro and Hogosha nodded their heads

"Yes, and was one of her comrades, Inuyasha" Kuroro spat like venom

"It is the best thing to do and now is the right time to do it because she knows now that you can't feel sorry for yourself forever and just move on." Hogosha stated.

"But Hogosha, she can never forget the war. As long as those scars are on her body she will always remember the gruesome images that she had to witness every time she looks at them. She can forgive and forget everything else but the war she had fought. It's really a shame" Kuroro quietly said to Hogosha, but unfortunately Kakashi heard as well.

"Is Kagome-chan so emotionally scarred that she cannot forget?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. In her last battle, she was injured at the point to where she was going to die any second from the deep gashes on her body and if she didn't die of that she should have died from the major blood loss, but thankfully she didn't. She is just a lucky child to have lived through everything that she has been through and turned out to be so forgiving and extremely nice." Hogosha said with Kuroro nodding in agreement.

"I see. So are you really sure that it is wise to restore her memories then?" Kakashi asked.

"I believe so and anyways my mistress isn't the type to just let something like a broken heart or a bad memory stop her in what she believes is best. She will keep moving on even if everything else around her stops." Hogosha said with Kuroro nodding his head in agreement again to his wise words.

"Most people in her situation would eventually turn cold and distant, or grow a fear of demons," Kuroro added. "But since the battle, Kagome has also changed in so many ways, some for better and some for worse. She learned how to better protect herself, but on the other hand she is to afraid of letting people in, even though she is nice to them and help them in any way possible. That is how she is, which reminds me. Hogosha here told me of your intentions, well I have to warn you that our mistress is will get scared if things picks up too fast, but I can see that she treats you differently than the other men she has met. Maybe it's because you're actually a gentleman to her and took the time to get to know her," Kuroro stated as he started settling down for a nice nap next to Kagome.

"You also said that about Iruka-san. And are you forgetting to bring back our mistress's memories?" Hogosha asked

"I did it when you left with Kakashi-san."

"Good."

"Earlier you mentioned Iruka-san." Kakashi said before they fell asleep.

"Do you know him?" Kuroro asked lifting up his head.

"Hai, I do"

"Then you must know that he is interested in our mistress as well." Hogosha summed up.

"Actually I didn't, but it's nice to know." Kakashi said in understanding.

"I hope you must know what to do to gain our lady's heart." Hogosha stated but there were no reply to him.

Both summons eventually went into a light sleep leaving Kakashi to himself. What was he suppose to do, he had actually admitted that he was falling for a girl that was ten years younger than he was and was too naïve to understand what was going on in the real world, but he still felt this pull towards her and everyday that he had spent with her he wanted to be with her even more. He had never felt this way for any other woman than Kagome. Sure he could get any girl out there with just being his laid back self, but he knew that Kagome would not fall to easily for someone like most girls would at her age. Another thing was that she was too innocent and sweet and is just to good for him. Would it even work out?

_**(Before Dawn)**_

Kagome had woken up from nightmares of Inuyasha yelling her whenever he got the chance. She didn't know if it was real or just a horrible nightmare, but the thing was that it felt so real like it really did happened before. The dreams made sense though cause now whenever she tried to think back to a time where everyone was arguing with Inuyasha she could remember the cause for that was because he had belittled her. She didn't understand any of it though, but she had to know.

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome heard as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"What is it Sakura-chan" Kagome politely asked as she looked around to find everyone else stirring from their sleep.

"Are you okay? You look like you had a nightmare" Sakura asked as she came to stand next to Kagome and held a hand out for her to help her get up, which Kagome thankfully took.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but thank you for asking though" Kagome said as she got up with the help of Sakura. "I think we should get ready to leave soon" Kagome suggested as she dusted off her midnight blue traveling kimono with her makeshift green apron/obi. "I'm going to go wash my face" Kagome suddenly informed, then left when Sakura nodded to go search for a river or stream of some sort.

She soon found what she had been looking for. It was a semi shallow river with a rocky riverbed instead of the muddy one. She cupped some water into her hands and brought it to her face. She stared down into the river, she saw her reflection staring back at her, but it wasn't something that she wanted to see. All she saw was what made Inuyasha want her. Kikyou. Kagome didn't wan't to be second best to her to the only reason to why Inuyasha stayed around, but looking back, she realized how Inuyasha would still leave her either way.

"Kagome-chan, it's time to go." Kakashi informed from behind her.

"Okay." Kagome said as she stood up and continued staring at the water; without noticing Kakashi walking towards her.

"Is there something wrong?"He said as he wrapped two strong arms around her and spoke into her neck and could only smirk when he saw her blush madly. He could still smell the scent of cherry blossoms and could hear her breath quicken.

"N-Nothing important." Kagome finally managed to say as she tried to at least slow down her heart beat. Confusion swept through her mind, she didn't know why he was doing this to her, but at the same time she sort of liked the feeling to be held by someone.

"Kagome-chan. I know that you've been through a lot, but just know that things will only get better in time." Kakashi said as he stepped back from Kagome with is hands still on her shoulders.

Kagome nodded in agreement to what he had just told her, but 'things might change with the Shikon no Tama in my possession. Their will always be something waiting for me either good or bad.' Kagome thought.

"Well, we should probably head off before the sun comes up." Kakashi said taking his hands off of Kagome's shoulders and smiled at her.

"Yes, we probably should." Kagome agreed as her blush started to disappear and walked to the campsite where they found everyone awake and ready.

"Good morning my mistress, I hope you slept well" Kuroro asked as he made his way towards Kagome.

"Fine. Just Fine." Kagome said glazed heavily with sarcasm and then looked at everyone else. "Well it is time to go, everyone choose which of my summons you would like to ride on." Kagome ordered, she knew that she was riding Kirara, of course, she saw Naruto with Kuroro, Sasuke and Sakura with Hogosha and Kakashi who was right behind her with Kirara on his shoulder. "Sakura-chan," Kagome said catching the girl's attention.

"Yes?"

"Go ride with Naruto-kun and Kuroro please." Kagome said as she crossed her arm across her chest.

"But…okay" Sakura agreed when she saw that Kagome wasn't going to let her sit with Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan I need you to focus. If you do not focus when riding my animals, you will fall off and if I am not able to get to you in time you will die from the impact of the fall." Kagome said as Kirara jumped off of Kakashi's shoulder transformed into her battle form.

"I understand" Sakura said as she watched Kagome got on Kirara, side-saddled, and Kakashi getting on as well sitting a little to close to Kagome than he needs to be, but she didn't really pay any attention to that as she got on Kuroro.

Once everybody was sitting on Kagome's demon summons (except for Kirara cause she is not a summon), they took off with Kirara and Kagome leading the way. It wouldn't take that long to get to the city since they were already so close when they camped out, so it would take at the most about an hour to get to their destination. So during the wait Kagome went back to her thoughts. She just couldn't accept the fact that someone that she cared deeply about would abuse her and take her memories away from her. Seeing Inuyasha in a new light made her think that maybe he wasn't all that caring about her as he lead her to believe, but if he didn't love her like she _had_ used to, then why monopolize her from the rest of the male population? Why would he even care if the rest of the male population had some interest in her, he did not love her, he only had eyes for Kikyou and no one else out there. Not even she who supposedly looked exactly like the dead priestess could only remind him more of Kikyou. He only saw Kikyou through her and not the real her, the person known as Kagome.

'Inuyasha, you are a lying, cheating, twisted person who needs to see what's real. Kikyou doesn't love you and neither do I.' Kagome thought as she kept her face impassive as she looked ahead to see Tokyo city lights shining brightly through the dark morning.

* * *

Okay peoples so that's it for this chapter. I finally got Kagome over Inuyasha and I'm so glad That's over, but no offense to those who do like Kagome/Inuyasha pairings. I just hope things will work out the way Kakashi wants them to work out! . Keep reading to find out.


	10. Less Control

I hope you love the hard work that I have put into this. This chapter sort of just came to me though I don't know why it took so long. I think all those tests killed most of my brain cells. TT.TT

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha or anything at all.

Chapter 10- Less Control

They had finally made it to Tokyo and Kagome was so grateful for that and even more grateful for Kakashi and his team for coming along as well. They had certainly made her travels very interesting when they were around and were very ready to risk their lives just for her and she the same. She watched as the Genin's, well two of the Genin's excitement rose higher and higher as they looked at the city lights from hundreds of feet in the air above. It was amusing watching them stare in awe at some of the things that they had never seen before. She looked back at Kakashi only to find him staring at her which caused her to blush, but she turned away quickly and focused on just making it back home with as little attention as possible.

A few minutes later she could see the steps of the shrine and pretty soon the whole shrine from above as she ordered her summons and Kirara to land at the top of the steps. Once they had landed everyone got off of the feline demons and stood waiting to see what would happen next. Kuroro and Hogosha both made stood in front of Kagome as if waiting for something.

"Thank you for bringing us here." Kagome said.

"It is not a problem for us, you are after all our mistress and we would do anything for you." Kuroro stated and then added, "But I do believe that it is best that Hogosha and I stay for a little longer to talk to you about some things."

"Like how I can suddenly remember things?" Kagome suggested.

"Yes and Hogosha will be more than happy with answering that question for you, but for now I suggest that you need to get some more rest, you still look very tired." Kuroro said as he walked behind Kagome and started pushing her towards the house with the front of his head.

"Alright, already, I'm going." Kagome said as she walked a little bit faster to make Kuroro stop pushing her like an eager child pushing their parents into the toy store.

Once they got into the house, they took off their shoes and walked into the living room to find a boy that was about ten years old watching TV in his pajamas. The boy didn't even notice that they had came in already, for he was too engrossed with his shows to even noticed that Kagome was right behind him watching whatever he was watching.

"Otouto, Why are watching tv so early in the morning?" Kagome asked or more like scolded the young boy neary scaring him to death.

"Onee-chan, don't do that to me!" Her little brother, Souta had yelled out while placing a hand on his heart just like he had almost had a heart attack.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? It's 5:30 in the morning. Go to sleep now." Kagome chided.

"Fine, but just so you know, I woke up ten minutes ago and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Sure you were, but now you have to go to sleep, you have school today remember?" Kagome said as she watched her brother get up from his spot on the floor and head towards the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," but then he stopped at the foot of the stairs and added, "by the way Okaa-san wants you to talk to her once you get settled. And I also don't have school today." He turned around to go up the stairs and into his room.

"Yeah, I understand" Kagome agreed and then turned to Kakashi and his students. "I guess I should show you to your rooms." Kagome said but then turned around to her summons. "Are you sure you two want to stay around. "

"Yes we are. We will just stay outside." Hogosha stated.

"If that's what you want." Kagome said before she left them and went to go lead team seven to their rooms. They walked passed many doors and they finally came to a stop at the end of the hallway, Kagome then pointed towards one of the doors on her left. "Sasuke and Naruto, you will be sharing that room."

"Aww, but why Kagome-chan, why do I have to share a room with him?" Naruto all but whined.

"Because it will be a great opportunity to see if you actually don't kill each other when I'm not keeping watch on you two." Kagome teased.

"Fine" Naruto surrendered.

"Good." Kagome said and then pointed towards the door in font of her. "Kakashi-kun that's your room over there."

"Thank you" Kakashi said then left into his room as well as Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, but there are not enough guest rooms, so I hope you don't mind that we share a room." Kagome apologized.

"It's not a problem at all." Sakura said as she gave a reassuring smile to Kagome.

"Well we are going to be staying in my old room" Kagome said as she walked back down the hall and stopped in front of a door. "But I shouldn't expect most of my things to still be in there like I still live here." Kagome said quietly, but just loud enough for Sakura to hear. 'After all it was my idea to leave.' Kagome thought as she slowly opened the door to her old room.

The walls painted a brighter shade of white, her bed was still their, but the covers were replaced with a white comforter just like her pink curtains were replaced with green curtains as well. Her desk and draws were gone and there were boxes in the corner of her room that she assumed to had her belongings in. In a way she was happy that her family had accepted her plan to move away, but there was that feeling that she was upset, but she didn't understand why. Was it because her family had packed her things and just stuffed it in the corner of the room? But she was happy that her family was able to forgive her for her life changing decision. She soon pushed that feeling down in the deepest part of her mind and she knew that she would forget why she was upset in the first place. It seemed to happen a lot with her.

"Sakura-chan you can get settled in. I'm just going to go talk to my mom." Kagome said as she walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Okay." Sakura said as she watched Kagome's form disappear as she turned a corner.

--

Kakashi lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. His Jounin vest was gone as well as the wrappings around his legs and fingerless gloves. He was also not wearing his uniform and hitai-ate, but wore a sleeveless shirt that was the same color of his mask and pants that stopped about four and a half inches above his ankles. He wasn't at all that tired since he did sleep the whole night thanks to Kagome's summons. There was another thing, Kagome. She had been on his mind lately and every time he saw her, he wanted to be with her even more, to be able to touch her in even the slightest way made his day. No one else have made him feel this way before, but that didn't mean he never had any experiences with the opposite sex, sure he had one night stands from drunken nights, but he knew that Kagome was not the type of girl to give up something so easily even if it was for something genuine. She was raised to be a good girl and follow the orders that her family had given her.

It was very obvious to him that Kagome never had any physical contact with men that had to do with affection or anything of the kind. Everything that he had heard from Hogosha proved his thoughts right, the killer feline had said that the hanyou had only been abusive with her ever since his first love had came back and even before that. Even thinking about the immature boy made Kakashi angry. As he clenched his fist into a tight ball he heard soft footsteps coming towards his room, but the person had passed his room and he heard a door open and then he heard Kagome's voice.

"Otouto I told you to go to sleep." Kakashi heard Kagome chided in a whispered tone.

"I'm trying to and did you talk to Okaa-san yet?" He heard her brother asked.

"Yes, I have. This could be a problem though."

"It could be." Her brother agreed.

Kakashi didn't know what the problem was but it would come up sooner or later, that much he knew already. Anything bad always came up sooner or later.

"Well get to sleep we have a long day tomorrow." Kagome said just before she closed to door to her brother's room.

She started walking by his room and Kakashi saw this has his chance to find more about Kagome and her past. So he walked up to his door and opened it to see Kagome passing right by his door. She was wearing a white kimono that stopped a little higher than mid-thigh that showed off her slim legs and the cut of her kimono seemed to show off a bit of cleavage, not that he was complaining at all. There was also the Shikon no Tama hanging around her neck just between her breasts covered enough so that he could only see the top part of the enchanted jewel.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." Kagome apologized as she looked at the wood floors underneath her feet.

"No, it's okay. I was awake the whole time. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something." Kakashi said as he moved out of the way to let her in.

Kagome walked in and sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Kakashi sat next to her.

"Is everything alright?" Kagome asked as she looked at him, but noticed the way he did not make any eye contact with her.

"Yes, but……" Kakashi, for the first time in his life was hesitant just because of this one woman.

"You want to know something, right?" Kagome quietly asked and saw Kakashi nod his head.

"Tell me about what happened the night of the final battle of this war you were in." Kakashi asked/demanded.

"I-I-I don't believe that I should have to tell you anything about that night. It doesn't concern you at all." Kagome said as she got up and leave, but something stopped her. She looked to see Kakashi's hand holding her wrist.

"I understand that you don't want to be reminded of that night, but if it is making your life miserable then it should be my concern! Why won't you let me in?!" Kakashi almost desperately asked as he pulled her into a tight embraced.

"Because you don't belong in it…" Kagome somberly said as tears silently fell from eyes. "…nobody does." All Kakashi could do was hold her even tighter as she cried herself to sleep. He knew it was a mistake to have asked her that question and he regretted everything and hated himself for it.

_**(Two Hours Later - 7:48)**_

Kagome woke up to the sun hitting her face and illuminated the room. She opened her eyes to see that she was not in her room, she was in one of the guest rooms. All of the memories of last night came flooding into her mind. She had no idea how she felt at that point, she just didn't want to think at all today. There was too much to do today already and with even more stress to add to that she might just think that her head would explode. She got up into a sitting position and started rubbing her temples with her eyes closed.

"Kagome-chan" She heard a voice whisper her name, but she knew exactly who it was from.

"Kakashi-kun." She whispered as she stopped rubbing her temples and looked at him.

She noticed that there was no trace of Shinobi clothing on him except for the mask he was now wearing that was also connected to a tight, sleeveless shirt. Instead he wore a pair of black pants, a white collared, button up shirt, and instead of wearing the hitai-ate over his left eye, he wore a regular eye patch that anyone would find in a hospital. And with the mask it made him look like he was part of the yakuza, but Kagome new that she would still be safe with him even he didn't look it. There were no weapons that She could see, but she knew for a fact that Shinobi would never go anywhere without something to protect themselves or the person they cared for.

He walked up to her and sat down on the edge of the bed with a tray in his hand containing a small bowl of plain rice porridge with some scrambled eggs mixed with salted radish laying on top, a plate full of waffles and pancakes, napkins, and utensils. He placed the tray on her lap, who just seemed to stare at it.

"Your mother wanted me to bring this to you. Everyone else has already eaten and went to do other things. Your mother just left for her work right now, your brother went to the park, your grandfather went to see the doctor and won't be back until later tonight, my students went to go train in forest behind the shrine, and your summons, Hogosha and Kuroro went with my students to see how well they are in battle." Kakashi informed to Kagome who just seemed to only nod at the moment while trying to take everything in all at once.

Kagome thought over what she had to do now. Clean, find out what happened, and clean. Oh well the faster she got ready the faster she would get to find out everything that happened when she was gone and also do some cleaning. She reached for the rice porridge and ate just about enough to fill her stomach, which wasn't very much. She placed the bowl down and moved the tray aside and got up, but something stopped her from going any further and she had an idea of what it was. Kakashi. She looked at him as he stood in front of her and blocking her way towards the door. She sat back down on the edge of the bed and watched as Kakashi sat down next to her while taking the tray and placing it to her side.

"You need to eat more, then I will let you go do what ever it is that you need to do." he nonchalantly said as he took the bowl of rice porridge and a spoon. He scooped up some of the white mush with bits of eggs and held it up to Kagome's lips, who was a bit hesitant at first, but accepted it anyways.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did this morning," apologized Kagome as Kakashi held out another spoon full of porridge and eggs for her to place in her mouth, which she did.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. I should be the one apologizing. I asked you a very personal question that you weren't ready to answer, and I kept pushing you for the answer." Kakashi said as he held out another bite for her to eat.

"Well then apology accepted, but only if you accept mine," she said before she open her mouth to receive the delicious, yet healthy substance.

"I accept," was all he had to say to put a lovely smile on the face of the woman in front of him and if it wasn't for the mask then the blush that crept onto his face would have shown, which he was thankful it hadn't.

He watched her eat the last spoonful of the porridge and eggs, but decided not to make her eat the waffles and pancakes after seeing that she was already struggling to keep down her breakfast. He would have to talk to her about her eating habits later, when she wasn't so enticing, which was never.

Kagome got up from seat on the bed and headed for the door, but when she had her hand on the door knob she heard Kakashi's voice call out to her. Her hand left the knob and she turned to face the man still sitting on the bed.

"Is there something happening today?" Kakashi asked and then looked at Kagome's state of dress. Her sleeping kimono had gone a little higher than it had been before she had fallen asleep in his arms this early morning and the cut of the kimono had opened a little more that before, but was enough to cover most of her plump breasts, and her hair was a bit messy, but not too messy, but it seemed that she had not noticed yet, but it was making it harder for him to keep him for going over there and stopping her from leaving him, but then he noticed the bags under her eyes and could see the lack of sleep that she had been going through to what seemed about two months already.

There was nothing that he could do.

"Nothing that I know of." Kagome said causing Kakashi to come out of his thoughts.

"I see. Well you should get to it." Kakashi said before watching Kagome open the door and leave his room.

_**(10:56 A.M.)**_

Kakashi walked down into the kitchen to see the table halfway filled with plates of diferent variety of foods. He looked to where the stove was and found Kagome wearing a white, form fitting tank top, a crimson red mini-skirt with tight, black, short shorts underneath, and finally a yellow apron with a picture of a kitty on the chest. Her hair was tied up into a tight bun so that it wouldn't get in the way of her cooking and Kirara sat on the floor watching her mistress cook foods mostly found in fine restaurants. She would certainly make a great wife someday that is _if_ she wanted to be married in the future.

He went over to one of the dishes that was set on one of the tables and tasted one when the miko wasn't looking. It was delicious! He had never had anything so wonder in all of his life. He walked over to Kagome who was busy stirring the contents in two pots on the stove and wrapped an arm around her waist. Her body instantly tensed up by this action, but kept her attention on the now boiling soups trying to make sure that all of the ingredients within it were fully cooked. He watched as she lowered the heat of the flame under each pot until it turned off completely making the boiling in the pots die down. He noticed that she soon began to relax to his touch and now tasted one of the soups. Her lips puckered slightly as she blew the spoon containing hot soup until it was lukewarm and tasted it she nodded slightly and covered the pot and did the same with the other soups until they were just right.

Kirara came up from behind them and started rubbing against Kagome's ankles and purred. Kagome smiled and asked, "Would you like to taste some Kirara?" She heard Kirara mewed in approvement and placed some meat from the soup into a small bowl. "be careful it's still hot." Kagome warned as she placed the bowl in front of Kirara, but the second she placed it on the ground Buyou, Kagome's fat cat came into the kitchen and started dragging the bowl to the other side of the room. "Buyou! You can't have that, you're on a diet." Kagome said as she picked up the semi obesed cat and carried him outside, leaving Kakashi behind while Kirara took the bowl into another room and waited for it to cool down before eating it and leaving Kakashi all by his lonesome, but fortunately Kagome came back and went right back to work.

"This seems like a lot of food for just a couple of people. Kakashi stated.

"Well, they might not look it, but really they eat a lot, and plus, I cook this much just about everyday."

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"Because if I don't then people would starve without me." Kagome said not bothering to look at him as she checked on something in the oven.

"I don't think that Kirara would starve."

"Its not just me and Kirara it's my uncle, Asuma; my grandpa back in Konoha; my cousin, Konohamaru-kun; Naruto-kun, and Sasuke-kun."

"You cook for two of my students?"

"They can't cook _and_ for some strange reason, they are able to burn just about anything including water." Kagome said then heard a chuckle from Kakashi.

"I can see why you take the responsibility of preparing meals for them, but what of your family members?"

"Well they don't have time to cook meals and it's always nice to have a meal waiting for you when you get home from a mission or doing paperwork at the office for the whole entire day. As for Konohamaru, both of his parents...died so he comes back and forth between grandpa, uncle, and me. So I always make sure everyone has some extra food just incase he comes over or if anyone gets hungry and plus, all of them including Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun eat like it's the last meal they'll ever see again." Kagome said and giggled at her own comment.

"They must love your cooking a lot and appreciate all the work you put into it. I should have you cook for me one day." Kakashi commented.

"Maybe." Kagome said, then added,"so anyways how was that piece of chicken you just ate?" Kagome asked in an amused voice as she walked to the other side of the kitchen and started mixing some ingredients in a bowl and stirred until it turned creamy smooth, it was what it looked like to Kakashi icing.

"It was divine and was that an offer?" Kakashi asked as he took a seat in the chair at the table and watched her repeatedly mix the homemade icing some more.

"Well that's good and maybe," Kagome said as she stopped the mixing to take icing on the side of the bowl with her index finger and slowly put it into her mouth. Tasting the white cream she decided that it needed a little bit more sugar. With the digit still in her mouth she used her other hand to open the cupboard and reached for the sugar, but unfortunately she wasn't tall enough to reach it. She tipped-toed, using both hands, but it was still out of reach from her fingers. 'Why did they build cupboards so high? And why would people put the sugar up so high?' Kagome thought as she then jumped, but alas the sugar jar was only about an inch away from her fingers. She wasn't going to give up and kept trying to get the jar, but stopped when a hand reached the sugar from behind her and her back met with a hard chest. She looked up to see Kakashi grabbing the sugar and placing it on the counter in front of her. "Thank you," she murmured a bit embarrassed that she couldn't get it herself, but grew even redder when she suddenly felt strong, muscular arms wrap around her waist and his breath on her ear that made a shiver go down her spine.

He looked at her as she tasted the icing with her finger still lingering on her lips. She was seducing him. Was she purposely trying to make him lose control over himself? No, he knew she wouldn't do anything like that, she was too busy to start wasting time when meals had to be prepared and plus, she was just too naïve to know what she was doing to him. He was undoubtedly sure that the woman that he had been protecting did not know a thing about love. He had seen before how she would not even notice many of the men's stares, thinking that she was not attractive enough to gain anyone's attention, but she was mistakenly wrong.

He watched as she tried to reach for the sugar jar that just seemed to be only centimeters away from her. She then started jumping causing her skirt to float up as she landed, revealing the short shorts underneath. Even only for a second he was still happy with the view in front of him, but he decided now that it would be best to help the poor enchantress out. He walked up behind her and grabbed the sugar for her and placed it on the counter. The smell of cherry blossoms invaded his senses and now he was drunk off of her alluring sent. He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved closer to her to get more of her scent. He felt her tense even more than before and started blushing. He could tell as he watched her face that she did not know why he was doing this, but she would find out when it was just the right time.

She watched as he kept her close to him so close that she could feel his heart beating against her back. She had now idea of what she was going to do now she knew that she didn't have enough power to get him off of her, so what was she suppose to do? She had to get a lot done today and not much time left to do it.

"You left your guard down." She heard him say. Was that it? Was it because she wasn't acting like a true Shinobi should?

"But there's no one else here but us." Kagome said having no idea what was going on.

"That's the reason why you need to stay on guard." What did that mean and why was his voice much deeper than before?

All of a sudden she got twirled around and was now facing his chest, his arms holding on tighter than it had before and his knee was in between her legs to stop her from escaping. She was too embarrassed to make any eye contact with him, but felt his one of his hands on her cheek and his thumb gently caressing the skin. His hand moved from her cheek to her chin and she was forced to look up at him. Their faces only centimeters apart and getting closer and closer. She did not know what to do.

"Ka…kashi-kun?" Kagome asked in something a bit less than a whisper, but she knew that he heard it. Was he teasing her?

Her lips were only a fraction of a centimeter away from his masked ones. His body pressed against hers and holding her tight as if afraid to let go. She would never want to admit this but she actually liked this. There lips were getting closer and closer to each other...

"Onee-chan! That's not something that I want to see when I get home!" Souta yelled and the two quickly separated.

Kagome stood with her back against the edge of the counter a blush forming on her cheeks. She looked up at Kakashi to see him staring at a random stop on the floor. She then turned her attention to her little brother who seemed to be mocking her by making kissing noises.

"You little brat!" That's when Souta knew when to run and he did with his older sister chasing her. Both leaving a very silent Kakashi behind in the kitchen.

Well that's it for now. I'm sorry that I made the characters ooc.


	11. The Well

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I used to but I have school work to do that is really killing me. I hate being in honor classes sometimes.

Chapter 11- The Well

Kakashi sat at the kitchen table when Kagome came skipping back in after chasing her brother all around the house. It was like she had forgotten what had happened between them earlier, before her brother had interrupted them. He watched as she went back to stirring the icing only pausing to taste it and putting more sugar, which he had gotten down, into the mix. When that was done she had place the mix into the refrigerator. She then went over to the oven, while putting on oven mitts, and opened it and took out some very large chocolate chip cookies along with two pans filled with cake. She set them on the racks to cool down and quickly left as if she didn't remember the interaction between them.

He sighed while getting up from his seat thinking, 'what will happen now,' as he made his way to his room.

Once he was there he heard the clinking of pots and pans and the sound of running water which only meant that Kagome was back in the kitchen washing the dishes.

-~

Kagome stood in front of the sink automatically cleaning one dish at a time. She never intended for anything as big as that to happen. She was just expecting a nice and relaxing time to visit her family and to catch up, but she never intended to almost receive a kiss from a man that was ten years older than her! If she was any other girl she would have been thrilled to get a kiss at all, but this seemed a little awkward to her because she didn't understand why a highly skilled jounin would be attracted to a sixteen year old girl who didn't know how to fight someone off. She knew she wasn't that great so why would anyone try to get with her when they can have someone better...someone like Kikyo.

She set the last dish down onto the rack before staring off into some random spot on the counter. She knew that she shouldn't compare herself to her incarnation because it will only bring the pain of heartache and betrayal to the surface. She felt her eyes sting and her vision were become more blurry as hot tears began to form, but she wiped them off before they had the chance to run down her face. Crying was a form of weakness in the eyes of humans and demons alike; she learned that from the best.

She needed to get out and get some air to clear her head, so she left the house but did not leave the Shrine grounds and as she walked she could see the visitors pay their respects and other activities. She walked pasted them but never noticed their gaze on her and the shock in their eyes of how much of a contrast from the present to the past in her life as she walked up to the Sacred Tee.

Kagome placed her hand on the tree reminiscing of the past. She knew the moment that she had taken that arrow out of Inuyasha that she was in for a rough journey, and she wasn't complaining about it but once she started thinking about it, it really was trouble looking after Inuyasha. He was like a bratty child that got what he wanted by throwing a tantrum and always whine when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Kagome onee-chan, Is everything alright?" She heard a voice from behind her, but she didn't turn around; she knew who it was that spoke and the two others that followed him.

"Everything's fine, Naruto-kun, don't worry about me so much. It's just that I haven't been here in a long time. I miss this place so much." Kagome said as her hand dropped from the tree to her side.

"Do you wish that you could stay here instead of Konoha?" Sakura asked quietly.

Kagome immediately turned around to the three genin. She looked at each one of them. She had to admit that she had grown attached to the three; even though she knew Sakura for a short while she still was attached to them all. She gave them a smile to reassure them that she cared for them.

"Konoha is where I belong. I've known that for a while now. I love our village." Kagome said as she watched each one of them stare at her. Naruto and Sakura gave her big smiles, and even Sasuke gave her somewhat of a small smile. That was probably the most emotion that he had ever shown to anyone besides anger or frustration. "Come on," she said all of a sudden, "it's time for some lunch." Kagome announced.

Everyone watched as Naruto started jumping up and down with excitement for some of Kagome's cooking.

"Come on! I want food!" Naruto said as he grabbed Kagome by the hand and pulled her all the way to her house.

Once they were there Naruto quickly seated himself at the low table in the dining room along with Sakura and Sasuke. The three of them watched Kagome set the set six plates on the table and plates filled with rice and other foods.

"Sakura-chan do you think you can go and get your sensei and my brother for lunch?" Kagome asked as she placed food on each of their plates.

"Okay," was all that Sakura said before she left to go and retrieve the two males.

"Oh, and my brother is tied up in the closet next to our room."

~-

Everyone was in the living room relaxing with the exception of Kagome and Naruto, who were in the kitchen. Lunch had been usually quiet to all of them, but the children figured that there was some sort of tension between Kakashi and Kagome going on that all the boys did not want to know about, while Sakura figured that Kakashi did something to upset Kagome.

As Naruto watched Kagome clean the dishes he was surprised to hear Kagome's voice considering that she's been really quiet lately.

"Naruto-kun, I noticed that you called me Onee-chan earlier today. Usually you don't say that in public." Kagome stated.

Naruto gave Kagome a smile and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well you have always been there for me before I could even remember, but I guess that I didn't want you to get in trouble because you were already so close to me. So I assumed that if I called you my big sister the village would shun you like they already do to me, but now I realized that even if I did call you 'Onee-chan' they would still respect you, well, because you made yourself well known and you can't help it if you are too nice and nurturing towards people who really need the attention."

"Well, if I can take care of you, Sasuke-kun, Konohamaru-chan, Asuma oji-san and my ojii-san, then I can pretty much take care of myself." Kagome said as she dried her hands and walked over to Naruto. "You don't have to worry about me because I'll always be there with you," she said as she ruffled Naruto's hair and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I know that." Naruto said scowling a bit before adding, "I just want to make sure you're safe. You are my responsibility on this mission." He said with his hands on his hips and chest puffed out which made Kagome giggle at the sight of it.

"Well, technically your mission is over now. You were only supposed to escort me here, not stay with me." Kagome said bursting Naruto's bubble. "By the way, how long do you guys think you're going stay? Usually the Shinobi that escort me places leave after they finish their mission."

"It's basically up to Kakashi-sensei to decide when we leave, but seeing the way he is now I don't think that we are leaving soon."

"Why? Is he not acting like his usual self or something?" Kagome asked perplexed.

"Well usually he goes off in his own little world and doesn't want to be with anyone for any reason. He also sits around and reads that book of his like no one is there. He is always late for everything, but this time he wasn't late for the mission or when you wanted something. It makes a guy wonder why he is like this all of a sudden." Naruto said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well I didn't really know him that well before the mission had started, so I can't really say anything about it. All I can say is that he seems like a good person." Kagome said as she got up and went back to cleaning.

Naruto got up from his seat and headed towards the door leading to the living room, but stood there for a long while thinking about something, but not really saying anything yet. Kagome realized that he had not left the kitchen. She turned around to see him staring into nothing.

"Naruto-kun is everything okay?" She asked concern showing on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said after he stepped out of his trance. "Kagome onee-chan maybe you should be careful around Kakashi-sensei and don't try to be alone with him for long amount of time." Naruto said before he left.

'He's my trainer; I have to be alone with him for a large amount of time.' Kagome thought to herself and she went on with her duties around the house.

Later that day, Kagome sat on the floor in her room but as she was going through some of her stuff in the boxes she heard the footsteps near her door. She looked up to find her mother carrying some bags with her.

"Okaa-san, you're home. What are you carrying?" Kagome asked very curious to see what was in the bag.

"Just something I bought for you. When I saw it I thought that you could use it later on."

Her mother walked into her room and sat on the bed with the bag on the floor. Kagome watched her as she pulled two boxes from the bag and placed them on the desk

"Okay. Thanks Okaa-san." Kagome whispered to her mother. "I'll look at them later."

"Maybe you should go out today. Ever since you've been here you stayed inside this house and just clean and cook as far as I can tell. I want you to have some fun while you're here. Meet with some friends or go shopping or something. Just don't stay in this house and keep doing chores you've done enough to the point where you've completely cleared my schedule for this afternoon. You cooked dinner, cleaned the house, and even did our laundry. You've done more than enough for us, so I'm asking that you to do something that involve something out of this Shrine. For me." Her mother sweetly demanded of her daughter.

"Fine." Kagome said before standing up. "I'm going to change and get ready to leave." Kagome said.

"Thank you." Her mother said as Kagome lead her out her bedroom door and gently closed the door.

She got dressed and walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen where she knew where her mother would be, most likely drinking some tea. And her assumption was right, but what she didn't expect was Kakashi sitting across from her.

"Kagome-chan, I just told Hatake-san about how you were going to be gone for awhile and he has agreed to join you," her mother said and became even happier when her daughter just nodded her head a couple of times.

Kakashi watched as Kagome walked towards her mother. If he wasn't wearing his mask right now, then everyone would have seen the redness of his cheeks. He was surprised with the way Kagome looked. She was wearing a black, free flowing skirt that went down to her knees; A crimson red, spaghetti strapped shirt; and a white, button down sweater on top. Her hair was let down letting it cascade down her back, and she wore no makeup. She was stunning in his eyes.

He watched as Higurashi-san gave Kagome money while telling her to spend it on things she wanted to buy, much to Kagome's dismay. After that, she and Kakashi left the shrine and began walking down the sidewalks of Tokyo. It was silent between them as they walked at arms lengths.

"I noticed that you've cut your hair." Kakashi said as he looked at Kagome.

"Well, it was getting too long to handle." Kagome suggested.

_Kagome finished putting on her outfit and looked in the mirror. She looked okay in her perspective, but one thing was off. It was her hair. She knew she looked like her incarnate, but she really didn't want to be known because of her. She was so sick of being compared to her that her hands formed into a fist. She knew that she couldn't replace her, but she was still good enough to be known as her own person. _

_She looked to her desk and saw a pair of scissors laying there. She took them and placed them firmly in her hands and grabbed one lock of her hair and snipped them off, hoping she wouldn't mess up. Once she snipped that piece of hair off she let out a breath that she had no idea that she was holding in. She looked to the mirror and seeing that short lock of dark hair, she felt better and more herself. She took another lock of hair and began to strategically snipping away at it as to the rest of her hair. _

"Okay." Kakashi said then looked straight ahead not really paying attention to the scenery. He'd had been here before on some recon mission. He thought that cities were much too polluted and it was hard to breathe. "It looks great," he complemented causing Kagome to blush, but she quickly turned her head away before he could see it.

After walking for a couple of minutes, they randomly passed a fast food restaurant, and then all of a sudden they heard a squeal.

"Kagome?!" They heard someone yell.

They turned around to see three girls and one boy looking at Kagome. Kakashi watched as the boy quickly walked over to Kagome and gave her a smile with the other girls following behind him. Kakashi, for some reason, didn't like this guy.

"Kagome-chan, it's nice to see you!" One of the girls yelled while glomping Kagome.

"It's nice to see you too, Ayumi-chan. You too Eri-chan, Yuka-chan, and Houjo-kun. It's been a while since we last seen each other." Kagome stated.

"Kagome-chan, I heard you moved because of medical conditions. I hope you are feeling better now." Houjo said while trying to discretely look over her body, but it didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi, who was really started to hate this kid even more.

"No, I just wanted to get away from the city." Kagome said nervously.

"Sure, Kagome-chan, sure." Ayumi said sarcastically.

"Oh, be quiet. You know more than enough about me as it is."

"I know, but you love me anyway." Ayumi said while poking Kagome in the forehead.

"I know that, but I didn't know that you knew about the place where I live now." Kagome said.

"Well, I didn't know you were his granddaughter and is living there now. I was so worried about you when you left, but now I know that you are in good hands and you seem better off there than here. I'm happy for you." Ayumi said while giving Kagome another hug.

"Why don't you come in and order something to eat." Eri and Yuka suggested as they didn't want to feel left out.

"Umm…I don't know." Kagome said.

"Sure, we have time." Kagome heard Kakashi say while wrapping a strong arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Hatake-san it's been some time since I last saw you." Ayumi said raising an eyebrow, but said nothing else and began leading them into the restaurant.

"I agree, the last time I saw you was a month ago when you and your parents were visiting Kagome's grandfather to discuss a certain task that you wanted me to do." Kakashi said as he pulled out the chair for Kagome before taking a seat right next to her.

Kakashi looked over to Houjo and found that he looked quite uncomfortable being there and the two girls, Eri and Yuka, were blushing after being caught staring at him, then he looked toward where Kagome sat and realize that Kagome was too caught up in a conversation with Ayumi and mooching food off her also.

"So, Hatake-san how did you meet Kagome-chan?" Houjo asked and the two girls leaned in to hear the explanation.

"We met through her grandfather."

"He's a friend of my family." Kagome added.

"Really? How old are you? You seem a little old." Houjo rudely stated.

"For what, to be Kagome-chan's body guard?" Kakashi said and felt Kagome pinch him on the thigh.

"Be nice. I know he's being rude right now but I want little conflict while I'm here. Please," Kagome whispered into his ear.

"Well, he should just mind his own business, besides you're too good for him." Kakashi whispered back into her ear. His voice getting huskier in the last statement making Kagome blush, causing her friends and Houjo to question their conversation.

"So you're her bodyguard? I would imagine why she needs on considering the trip here is dreadful, plus she falls over a lot." Ayumi said.

"Hey!" Kagome protested.

"Well, it's true, isn't it?"

Kagome sent a playful fake glare towards Ayumi but then after that everything grew quiet in the group and awkward as well. Kagome looked around the table and saw the tension between Kakashi and Houjo rising.

"Maybe Kakashi-kun and I should leave. We have things to do." Kagome suggested while getting up.

"Well, if you have to, then you should go. Maybe I could come over to your house later today." Houjo said with a kind of hope like he knew she was going to agree with his suggestion.

Kagome was a bit taken back by this. "Houjo-kun, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, Kakashi and I are going to be busy during our stay here." Kagome said.

"Kagome-chan is right. She is going to do some more training later today." Kakashi said standing up also.

"Training!? Kagome-chan is ill. She shouldn't be training right now." Houjo said causing Kagome to sweat drop.

"Houjo-kun, it's okay. I know I was 'ill' but I'm all better now. Anyways, I need to learn how to protect myself, right?" Kagome said as she took Kakashi's hand and began walking out the restaurant. "It was nice seeing you guys again," she said over her shoulder.

As they walked on the sidewalk of the city, they were still holding hands causing everyone to look at the odd pair. Soon the two found their way to the local park and decided to sit at the bench.

"Kagome-chan, are you ready to tell me what's going on?" Kakashi asked looking at her as she seems content to play with his hand.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well, lately it really seemed that your head has been somewhere else." Kakashi commented.

"Oh…well, you remember the well that I pass through to get through time?" Kagome said and continued when she saw him nod. "The well has been acting up lately, lights flashing inside it, but I don't know what to. I could always go in there and go to the other era, but I'm not sure about any of this."

"If you do go…you know that I'm going with you." Kakashi said while he slightly squeezed her hand.

"What about your students? Surely they would want to go if you're going. I don't want you or them to get hurt when we're traveling in the Feudal Era." Kagome commented concerned for the Genin.

"They are capable of taking care of themselves, but if something should happen then I will take care of them." Kakashi said looking at Kagome to notice that she turned her head away to not look at him.

"Then, it's decided. We all go tomorrow." Kagome said letting go of his hand and standing up and dust off the back of her skirt from sitting on the bench. "Let's go take a walk now."

"Kagome-chan." Kakashi said gaining her attention.

"Yes?"

"Do you feel that?"

"Hmm…Someone is watching us, and I think I know who it is." Kagome said after giving a much tried sigh.

"It sort of concerns me that he's following us. I'm sure he has better things to do." Kakashi said as he also stood up and placed his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Houjo-kun doesn't really grasp the concept that I'm not interested in him. It seems that he's getting a bit too arrogant now," she whispered into his ear.

"So if he sees us like this then he will think that we're together but most importantly, that you're not available." Kakashi said as he smelled the scent of cherry blossoms coming from Kagome again.

Kagome backed away from Kakashi after realizing what he had said. "That would make it seem that I'm just using you and I don't want to do that. You are more than just a tool."

"Shinobi are tools. You should have realized that by now considering where we live and fight for."

"I know, but we are living beings with emotions that we can't hide forever because that's impossible. We all have thoughts that run through our heads that makes us what we are and what we will become in the future. If we really are tools then we might as well be mindless zombies that obey every orders that they have for us, and I don't think that it's right for them----"

"I know what you're thinking but that is what we are!" Kakashi abruptly said while placing his hands on either sides of her face waiting for her to make some sort of reaction.

"'We?' When did this become a 'we'?" Kagome asked as she looked him in the eye.

"..."

"Kakashi-kun?" She desperately asked.

"..." was his answer as he looked towards where Hojou was before saying, "It doesn't matter now because he's leaving and that's what we should be doing as well."

Kagome followed Kakashi's gaze to realize Houjo's back was facing them as he left them alone. Kagome felt bad that she was the one who hurt him, but she knew that if she went to explain everything to him would give him false hopes. It was better for him this way than believing that she would hope to love him.

"There's nothing to be done about it. This is probably the best outcome anyways." Kagome said looking up to Kakashi's covered face.

Kakashi nodded his head a couple of times and began walking out of the park and into the noisy city once more. There they had went to some stores and he sat down on one of the chairs outside the fitting room as he waited for Kagome as she tried on sundresses and other articles of clothing that she liked. Once she was done she purchased her clothes and accessories and went out of the store. Kakashi was carrying some of her bags as she hugged one of his arms close to her chest as they walked. Suddenly a group of guys, a bit older than Kagome, were passing by them and looked Kagome up and down then walked by them.

Kakashi heard one of them say, "That girl was so fine. I wish she was with me."

Another one of the boys had said, "Yeah, too bad that she's taken."

Kakashi felt Kagome's hold on his are tighten to the point where he could feel her bosom pressed against his arm. He also noticed that Kagome's head was leaning on his upper arm, since he was a lot taller than Kagome. The main thing that he noticed was that Kagome was very much frightened by the boys' comments about her. He also thought about his advance towards her this morning and realized the incident could have very well terrified her as well, by then why was she holding onto him very tightly and very caring towards him? Was he supposedly different from the rest of them or was it something else? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out very badly. He wanted to know what she felt towards him. He really wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't. It complicated things more if she was attracted to him or not. How would he react to either response? He didn't know.

As he was thinking he heard a stomach growl in protest for food. He looked to Kagome to see her touching her stomach and blushing adorably. Kakashi smiled then added, "Are you hungry Kagome-chan? There's a restaurant across the street if you want to go there." Kakashi suggested and chuckled when Kagome nodded. They walked into the restaurant and sat down as a waitress had given them some menus. Kakashi watched as Kagome looked at the menu, deciding what to get.

The waitress came back and took their orders and left, but not after she gave Kakashi a wink, which just ignored her to look at Kagome. Their food had come and Kagome began eating in small bites, but then stopped when she noticed that Kakashi wasn't eating his food.

"What's wrong? You're not eating your food." Kagome asked concern written on her face.

"I'm fine; it's just that I don't like people seeing my face, that's all." Kakashi said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Oh. Well it's not like anyone is going to see you again, and anyways, they are to absorb in the food to notice what you look like." Kagome said as she continued to eat her food. She heard him pick up a utensil but didn't want to invade his privacy by seeing his face that he had worked hard to keep a secret. She just kept her head down and ate her food after all, who was she to invade in someone else's business.

By the time they were done it was almost three o'clock, so Kakashi paid the bill, even though Kagome wanted to pay for her meal, and they left for the shrine house again. As they walked there Kagome was still holding onto Kakashi's arm and tighten it as guys looked her over.

Time passed by and sooner or later it was already five o'clock in the afternoon. Kagome's grandfather had already come home and they were just resting around the house while Kakashi and his students were still outside training on their ninja skills.

Hogosha and Kuroro walked on both sides of Kagome as she walked into the forest behind her shrine with Hiraikotsu strapped onto her back. They could tell that their mistress was in deep thought but they couldn't figure out what it was that cause her to be concerned of whatever the matter was. They had missed the way that their mistress was so carefree and didn't know the danger of being too trusting. The way that she used to be when she had first summon them a long time ago.

_Kagome barely understood the concept of summoning. She was being taught by Miroku, but even thought she trusted his teachings she still didn't feel very confident seeing as though he had never once summoned anything in his life. She was willing to see past that and learn what he had to teach her anyways. _

_Miroku had showed her the hand movements without the sutra and no she was practicing them over and over again. Kagome decided that she should at least try with the sutra, so she placed the piece of paper between her index and middle fingers and did the hand signs like she memorized. All of a sudden a burst of light came from the paper as she threw it on the ground like she had seen Miroku many times before. She was surprised to find a very large, white tiger standing in front of her. _

"_Who are you and why have you summon me?" The tiger asked her. _

_Kagome stood up and slowly walked up to the tiger, but stopped only two feet away from him. _

"_My name is Kagome. I was just learning how to summon animals. I didn't mean to actually summon you though. I'm sorry for disturbing you." She asked. _

"_Only a few with spiritual power are able to summon me, so you must have a great deal of power to summon me though. It's so hard to believe considering how young you are." The tiger complemented. "You are a miko I presume." The tiger more like stated that asked. _

"_I'm still learning how to use my powers, so I can't really be called a miko yet." Kagome admitted. _

"_Strange. How could just a little girl have enough power to summon me? She's not even tired in the least." The strange tiger said to himself as he began circling Kagome. "And she isn't a fully trained miko yet." He suddenly stopped in front of Kagome and looked her in the eye. "Kagome can you do one more summon for me?" The tiger politely asked her. _

"_Umm, sure," was all Kagome could say to the tiger. _

_Kagome did all of the hand signs that Hogosha had instructed her to do so. When she threw the paper sutra on the ground in front of them, a panther came out of the light. _

"_Hogosha why have I been summoned?" The panther demanded from the tiger in an impatient tone of voice. _

"_Kuroro, this young woman has been able to summon us without any problems at all. I just thought you would like to meet her and see her skills a little bit." Hogosha explained. _

"_She doesn't look like much to me. Are you sure that she was the one who summoned us here, and if she was the one to summon us how did she get such an enormous power. We are not easy to summon like the rest of the other animals that are under the mikos' spell." Kuroro said completely ignorant of the fact that a fifteen years old girl had the power to summon them. _

'_Am I supposed to take that as a complement or an insult?' Kagome thought as she listened to what the panther known as Kuroro said about her. She then noticed how Hogosha's fur looked so soft. She couldn't help but touch it. _

_Kuroro watched as his strong independent feline friend turned into a kitten right in front of him when the girl started petting his head and scratching behind the ears. He sort of wished that she would pet him also, but he would never admit it. Then he heard Hogosha purr with happiness. He had never heard him do that before, and then the girl began giggling at him probably thinking it cute for him to be like in this state. When it was all over Hogosha was lying on his side and his head rested on Kagome's lap though she still petted his head. Kuroro couldn't take it anymore; he also wanted attention from the girl so he walked up to the girl and nudged his head against her back. Kagome also began petting him on the head and watched as he cuddled into her. _

"_My name's Kagome, by the way, Kuroro." Kagome said as she rested her back on Kuroro's form behind her and Hogosha's head was still on her lap. _

"_You are our mistress now. Since you summoned us we are too serve you until you dismiss us." Hogosha said. "Right now you look tired so just rest and we'll make sure nothing happens to you while you sleep."_

_Kagome nodded, she then closed her eyes for a bit. "Okay."_

_Miroku was walking up a big, grassy hill. He was going to check on Kagome to see if she had improved on her ability of priestess hood. When he got up all he could see was two huge demons. He began running towards the two hoping that Kagome was alright. As he got closer he could see Kagome between the two, not moving at all. He couldn't believe it. Kagome was dead. Killed by two giant feline demons. He kept running towards them, but he caught the attention of the felines. _

"_Who are you?" Demanded one of them. The tiger. _

"_Do you know our mistress?" The panther asked this time. _

"_W-wait. Your mistress you say?" Miroku asked confused. _

"_Yes our mistress. We protect her now." The panther said. _

_Kagome began to stir in her sleep. A sign that she would be waking up. Everyone watched as her eyes began to open and for her to focus on the world surrounding her. _

"_Hogosha, what's going on?" Kagome asked as she rubs the sleepiness out of her eyes. _

"_This monk says that he knows you. Is that correct?" The tiger demon answered. _

"_Yes, his name is Miroku-sama. He's part of the group that I'm traveling with." Kagome explained. _

"_Kagome-sama! How did you summon these demons?!" Miroku asked. _

"_Well I did the hand signs that you showed me except with the sutras." Kagome said._

Both Kuroro and Hogosha could not believe how much their mistress has change over the year. Now she was so mature for her age and understands the balance of things. They couldn't be more proud of their mistress for learning hard to make sure that nothing bad would happen to the people she cared so much about even the ones that she didn't even knew that well. But on the other hand, they miss the Kagome that would have nothing to worry about. Something had to be done soon. They did not want their master to be the only one they knew to live alone in her life.

"My Lady is something bothering you?" Hogosha asked concerned.

"No, nothing. I guess that I'm emotionally tired more than I am physically. I've been thinking too much lately about what's going to happen in the future, but I guess that I should worry about what's happening now, right?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome-hime maybe you should just take a nap and we'll keep a look out for you." Kuroro suggested.

"No. I'll be fine." Kagome reassured them as she looked towards the sky knowing that the sun was beginning to set.

"Are you sure? We don't want you over doing yourself." Kuroro stated. "You deserve a nice break from everything." he said nudging his head against her hand.

"Thank you but I feel as though I should be by myself now. I have a lot to think over."

"Understood," both felines said before dashing off.

Kagome watched the two speed off into the deep forest in front her. She knew that they would be gone for about two and a half hours feeding on whatever they could find that was over populating the forest. She just hope they could cover up their trail and not be seen by anyone that was in the forest. Even though, her family owned the forest behind her shrine she still couldn't help but worry.

She walked further into the forest and found team seven and Kakashi training, well; Sasuke and Naruto were training by sparring with each other. On the other hand, Sakura and Kakashi were watching them, well Sakura was, but Kakashi was reading his orange book. Kagome walked towards them and stopped right next to them.

"Kagome-chan what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"There was nothing to do at home. It's just plain boring there." Kagome answered.

"Why don't you relax then? Once Naruto and Sasuke are done with their fight I'm going to train you." Kakashi suggested.

"I can't," she said sadly.

They left the conversation at that. They stood there watching Naruto and Sasuke spar with each other. Sasuke was slightly stronger and faster than Naruto, but, at the same time, Naruto had much more stamina than Sasuke and never wanted to stop until there was no more fight in him.

Sakura wasn't focusing on the match as much as she should, but she couldn't stop thinking about the interaction between her sensei and Kagome. She noticed the way that Kakashi was much more talkative around Kagome at times and showed more emotion towards her instead of his usual laidback attitude. Usually her sensei would not respond to anyone unless spoken too. He wouldn't even show an interest into anyone even though she had seen many women flirt with him on their missions, then all of a sudden he's different around Kagome, but Kagome doesn't seem all that interested in love at the moment.

Sakura knew that she shouldn't get involved and she wasn't, but she could hope that things would progress more in her sensei and Kagome's "relationship." But a thought came into her mind. Kakashi was at least twenty-six and Kagome was only sixteen. A ten year difference was normal in marriages, but Kagome was still underage. She knew that Kagome was suppose to marry soon, but that was only because she was the Hokage's granddaughter and in a higher society than most, even more than the Hyuuga clan. She had a duty to fulfill as a noble, so it was okay to get married at age sixteen, for her, but did it also mean that older men could flirt with Kagome without getting in trouble? But Kagome was still a minor, so it wasn't allowed, right? Would that make Kakashi a pedophile then, or it didn't mean a thing to anyone as long as they got married? Now Sakura's head was hurting a lot now. Just too much thinking in one day, even for her. Her brain needed a rest. There was also the thought that Iruka also had a crush on Kagome as well.

"Sakura-chan, shouldn't you be training as well?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah…well I was but Naruto and Sasuke-kun started arguing this is how they started fighting and still is." Sakura said pointing towards the fighting boys in front of her.

"Shouldn't someone try to stop them then?"

"Nah. They'll get tired and stop." Sakura said.

"Just like how they are when they come over to my house to eat my food." Kagome said more to herself than to Sakura.

"They eat your food?" Sakura asked confused. "Do they just show up at your house and go straight to the kitchen?"

"Well, both of them have a house key to my house for emergencies, but usually they use it to come inside my house and eat my food. I think that somehow this is okay for them because I practically raised them myself after certain things have happened in their lives." Kagome said

"KAGOME-HIME!" She heard someone yell causing everyone to stop what they were doing including Naruto and Sasuke.

She looked to where the voice came from and saw Kuroro come out from behind the trees. Rushing towards her blood dripping from his mouth and chin.

"What's wrong?!" She asked immediately.

"Demons are coming from the well and headed straight for here. You family is safe inside and Hogosha and Kirara are doing everything to protect them."

After hearing that, Kagome jumped on Kuroro and ordered him to take her to the well, but was stopped when she felt someone jump on Kuroro behind her and saw that it was Kakashi.

"You are not fighting them alone." Kakashi stated.

"You can't fight them. The best thing for you to do is to take your students and keep them out of danger. They are after me." She said, but then she saw the look on his face and knew that he would not listen to her. She sighed in defeat and created a barrier around the Genin and said to them, "I want you to stay in there, I'll be back when it's all over," she then looked at Kuroro. "Let's go. Kakashi-kun, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Don't worry about me."

"You keep saying that, but the thing is that your life is in my hands now. We are not fighting humans. These are beings that will do everything in their power to get what they want even if that means destroying every human in sight. Once we step into demon territory I'm in charge. I'm not that weak." Kagome said to him.

Kakashi was very shocked to hear that coming from Kagome's mouth. She was so serious about his safety and very assertive about being the one to fight most of the demons, but he was going to do the best he can with helping her and protecting her at the same time. But did she really think that he thought of her as a weakling? He knew from the start that she was strong, confident, and most of all, willing to do everything to protect others.

"I've never said you were." Kakashi said in is same nonchalant mood.

"The way that you treat me says you do. You're always there saving me from whatever it is that is threatening me. I appreciate it, but I'm not as helpless as I look. I can't let people keep rescuing me all the time. I need to learn how to stand on my own. You, my grandfather, my uncle, or anyone else that I know will not always be there for me especially since you and all the others are Shinobi that just make it worse because I know that they'll die and leave me too myself." Kagome said dejectedly.

"You're not alone."

"My Lady, he is right. You are not alone. There are other people that love you and will do everything they can to get back to you." Kuroro said agreeing with Kakashi.

"We're here." Kagome stated as they finally got closer towards the shrine. "Oh my…" was all she said when she saw the numbers of Demons crawling around her shrine. There were only about five in the shrine but she knew that more were coming out of the well soon.

She immediately jumped off Kuroro's back and went into battle mode. Once the demons noticed that she was there, they all went straight towards her trying to attack her. She dodged their attacks and threw her Hiraikotsu at the opposing demons ultimately slicing them in half. They're organs popping out of the severe lacerations and blood gushing everywhere marking the concrete with the tainted liquid.

Kakashi was able to keep up with Kagome, but he could sense that something was off about her. She was trying so hard to prove to him that she could handle herself and she did. He could see that now. She was efficiently exterminating the demons, but more were crawling out of the well. Oddly they did not leave the Shrine grounds to wreak havoc on the city. They were only here for Kagome and the jewel.

A worm like demon with one huge eye headed straight towards him finally figuring out that Kakashi was a threat to him or just a tasty snack. Kakashi manage to stab his kunai into the demon's eye, blinding him as he made a shadow clone to hold the demon in place as he stabbed it through the heart. He immediately jumped back from the oncoming attacks from the other demons. His back touching Kagome's trying to protect each other.

"They keep coming." Kakashi said.

"I know. We have to stop them." Kagome said as she threw her Hiraikotsu into the air, pink light trailing behind in completely purifying the demons that even came within five feet of where her weapon past through. "We need to get close to the well then I'll be able to stop more from coming in," she said as she caught her weapon.

She heard Kakashi agree with her. Soon they were off running towards the well house fighting demons along the way. They were almost there when all of a sudden a demon came up from the concrete ground and sliced only part of Kagome's waist. Kakashi immediately used the raikiri on the demon causing it to burn up until he could actually see the smoke rising up from the burnt scales of the demon before he died. He looked to see where Kagome was and saw her trying to close the doors of the well house while demons were attempting to burst out of there one by one. He watched as a demon came through the others and headed straight towards the miko.

Kagome tried her best to close the doors for the well without getting hurt by the demons coming out, but she couldn't get the doors to move. It was scaring her. These demons coming after her and hurting the people she cared about. She just wanted a normal life without any demon fighting, but it looked like fate saw it different for her.

She suddenly felt something wrap around her body. She looked up to see Kakashi with a pained look on his mostly covered face. She looked over his shoulder and saw what it was causing him pain. A demon had its tentacles pierced into the Jounin's back. Kagome looked at it and knew it was sucking blood from Kakashi's body. She had to do something fast before he would die. Turned around facing Kakashi's body and wrapped her arms around his waist while grabbing the demon's tentacles connected into her trainer's back and pushed her miko powers into her hands. She watched as the demon disappeared, leaving pink dust floating in the air as it died.

Kagome caught Kakashi's body as it collapsed on top of her. She created a barrier around them and one closing off the well house from the world outside. She gently put Kakashi down to her side and closed the doors of the shed while placing a sutra on them. All the demons heard her as she began chanting and began trying to get away, but they couldn't because of the barrier meant to keep them in. Slowly one by one began to get bigger and bigger until they exploded making it rain blood on a few spots on the spots on the shrine grounds. When it was all done, Kagome was so tired out from the incantation that she had just did, but she still had to do other things. She opened the doors of the shrine to find everything covered in blood she walked into the shed and grabbed the bow and arrow laying near the well. She stood on the lip of the well and pointed the arrow into the well and let go watching the pink light purify everything around in there.

She jumped off the well and made her way towards Kakashi. She placed his head on her lap as she checked his wounds.

"You're not alone Kagome-chan." Kakashi said to her.

"I know," Kagome smiled when he said that because she knew that he was right.

She focused her holy powers into her fingertips and traced her hand over his wounds soothing his pain while healing him. She kept doing this until he was, for the most part, healed. She looked all around her and found the shrine covered in blood and the corpses of demons, and then she saw her family coming towards her with Hogosha, Kuroro, and Kirara following behind. She watched them come in front of her and stopped. She knew that they were all staring at her and Kakashi.

"Does this happen a lot when you were gone?" Her mother had asked Kagome and all she could do was nod her head. Her mother already knew the answer though.

"But it wasn't like this all the time. Sometimes we wouldn't run into a demon for at least a week and when we do it was always some weak demon just getting the shards away from me, though, they did not succeed." Kagome said as she looked at a random spot on the crimson colored concrete. She couldn't find enough strength to look her mother in the eye and tell her that things like this had already happened to her.

"Kagome-chan, I want you to be safe. You're my first borne and the only girl on your dad's side of the family. We all love you, and just want you to be safe." Kagome looked up at her mother and saw her gentle face staring at her. "Come on, we need to start cleaning this mess before morning and you and Kakashi need to get clean as well."

"Hogosha, you have the ability to control water. Could you please make it rain? The blood needs to be washed away before anyone notices." Kagome asked politely

"Hai."

Hogosha's eyes and the black star on his forehead began glowing pure white and everyone waited for a moment, watching, then all of a sudden rain started pouring in Tokyo. The blood quickly washed away like Kagome had hoped for, but sooner or later, they would still have to hose down the places the rain didn't get to. Kagome's family quickly got out of the rain and excused themselves into their home leaving Kakashi, Kagome, and her summons in the rain.

"Can you guys please get the children from the forest? The barrier has disappeared some time now."

"Yes, my mistress."

"And once you get them here, you guys are dismissed, so you can go back to your homes."

"Understood."

Kagome watched as all three felines went to fetch the three Genin. She sat there letting the rain hit her and wash most of the blood off her body. She then looked at Kakashi and blushed when she saw that he was looking at her.

"You're going down there aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Kagome nodded to confirm it anyways.

"I have to go down there. I need to make sure that everything is okay." Kagome whispered to him. She was too tired raising her voice.

"I'm going with you. You can't do this by yourself it's just too dangerous. There are people waiting for you to come back home to Konoha, people who care a great deal about you. I'm here to protect you."

"What about your students? You can't just leave them here. They still need training from you, and Naruto definitely won't like it if I leave him behind." Kakashi looked her straight in the eye and took a hold of both sides of her face with his hands.

"Then we'll have to bring them with us. They'll be learning while I'm protecting you from harm." Kakashi said as his thumbs began caressing Kagome's cheeks causing her to blush. "It's final, we're coming with you."

"Fine," she said as she turned her head towards the rising sun with a blush on her face.

"Trust me. I need you to be able to trust me for something as important as this." Kakashi said as she turned Kagome's face to make her look at him.

"How can I trust someone that I know nothing about?" Kagome said sadly. "I don't think I can handle something so stressful."

"Don't' worry about it. I'll be here for you."

------------------


	12. Realization

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Chapter 12- Realization

The sun shone brightly through the curtains of house's guest room waking up Kagome and Sakura. They knew that this was the morning that they were going through the well to make sure that everything was okay. Kakashi was the one who decided that they should wait at least a two days before going so they did and now here they were, slowly getting up from their temporary beds to get ready for the journey ahead of them. They had packed their things the night before so all they needed to do was to get washed up, change out of their sleepwear, and eat.

"Kagome-chan…?" Sakura asked sitting on her side of the bed.

"Yes." Kagome said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's going to happen once we make it through to the other side of the well?" The Kunoichi asked looking intently at Kagome.

"I honestly don't know." Kagome said. "Come on, we have to get ready soon. The others must be awake by now."

Sakura did as she was told and got up and ready. She got into her normal attire of the red dress, dark green biker shorts, and a kunai holster on her right thigh. She looked at Kagome and saw that she was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves stopping just above her elbow; a red, knee length skirt; and black, short, shorts underneath.

Everything was quiet as they got dressed and stashed their weapons inside their clothing. No one talked to Kagome knowing that this was a very emotional moment for her. They just hoped that she will be able to get through this like all the other rough patches that she's been in. She will get through this and live on.

Both Sakura and Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw everyone eating breakfast already except for Kakashi who wasn't present at all.

"Kagome-chan, sit down and have some breakfast. I made breakfast for everyone." Kagome's mother said to her.

"Arigato, Okaa-san"

"Where's Kakashi-kun?" Kagome asked anyone at the table as they ate.

"Kakashi-sensei already ate and now he's making sure that he's prepared to go down the well." Naruto said with a mouthful of rice.

Kagome nodded in understanding and began eating her breakfast along with everyone else. Once Kagome and the Genins were done eating they met with Kakashi in front of the well house. Everyone watched with interest as Kagome opened the wooden doors and walked in. The ground sloshed under her feet after being hosed down since the demons attacked.

"It's a good thing no one noticed the demons attacking us." Kagome said and everyone else nodded except for Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Kagome onee-chan, what's it like on the side?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's just like living in the forest surrounding Konoha, but there are more demons in the past not here. Remember we are going five hundred years into the past so it's different from what you're used to." Kagome explained. "I'm going to have to bring you guys two at a time though and it's best that the first two should be the once that are capable of handling themselves against demons or at least one of them should. Kirara should be able to take the last two into the well also."

Automatically Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto stepped up to go first. Naruto glared at Sasuke, who he looked as if he didn't care at all, and Kakashi just looked like his usual laid back self. Kagome knew that Kakashi had to go with her, but how was she supposed to choose between Sasuke and Naruto. Sure Sasuke knew what he was doing when it came to fighting, but he couldn't fight a demon maybe one of the low level demons but that was it. Naruto was more special in a way concerning the Kyuubi. Kagome knew for a fact that Naruto was capable of fighting low level demons as well, but the fighting might awaken the demon within him even more.

"Kakashi-kun and Sasuke-kun are coming with me. Kirara will take Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan after me." Kagome said finally watching as Naruto crossed his arm over his chest and pouted.

Kagome, Kakashi, and Sasuke walked up to the well together, but Kagome was the only one to first sit on the wooden lip of the well. Kakashi and Sasuke followed as well on either side of her. Kakashi wrapped his arm around her petit waist while Sasuke held her hand. They all jumped into the well and watched as blue light surround their forms, but they never let go of each other.

Once on the other side, they found everything quiet with the exception of birds chirping and the wind blowing the leaves making them rustle in the trees. It was odd. It has only been two days and things were already peaceful as if it was never disturbed by anything.

They stood up getting ready to leave the bottom of the well to the sight of the past. Kagome was about to climb up the vines surrounding all sides of the well, but it wasn't until she felt two strong arms pull her close to Kakashi's body that she realize that he was going to jump out with her in his arms.

Kakashi carried her out of the well and gently put her down as Sasuke landed right next to them. They looked to the well right when it started to light up. They waited until everyone was with them and looked around the forest. It was not disturbed by anything at all. The grass was still a luscious green as were the leaves in the trees. There was no sign of a battle anywhere near they were, and the wildlife went on with their business as though nothing tragic had ever happened.

"Something is not right. This forest can't be this perfect just after two days of demons invading it." Kagome said to herself then sprinted into a run with everyone following her.

"Where are you going?!" Kakashi asked as he appeared right beside her.

"To the village. I need to find out what happened." She said nothing more as they made their way into the village on only stopped running when Kagome stopped in front of a small hut.

They watched as Kagome slowly walked up to the hut and pushed aside the flap posing as a door. Then suddenly an old woman in miko clothing came out staring straight at Kagome then to the others.

"Kagome-chan where have ye been? It has been a great deal of time since ye have visited this old priestess." The old woman stated.

"I'm sorry Kaede Obaa-san. I couldn't bring myself to jump down the well until now." Kagome said looking down to the ground.

"I understand, child. Why don't ye come in and introduce your friends to me."

They followed Kaede into the small hut and made themselves comfortable. Kagome introduced everyone to Kaede and filled her in with what is happening in her life after she left, though she did not mention what type of village that she lived in or what was a Shinobi or that she was training to become a Shinobi.

"I bet that you have been wondering why everything is so peaceful." Kaede guessed.

"Yes. I don't understand any of this at all. I had to fight many demons back in my time, but when I come back here, everything is just so carefree and fine." Kagome said.

"Well, we had assistants with some of your allies passing through the area. They helped as much as they can then left after they clean up for us. I told them to stay, but they wouldn't. They said that they had other things to get to." The old miko explained.

"Do you know who it was that helped you?" Kakashi asked.

"I believed that he went by the name, Kouga and his friends Hakkaku and Ginta were with him as well."

"Kouga-kun helped?" Kagome asked interested in where this conversation was going.

"Yes, apparently there have been attacks on villages such as this one. No one knows why these demons are attacking but they are and many villages are left in ruins. If it wasn't for your friend then this village would also be in ruins as well. Child, ye need to stop these attacks. They are killing so many innocent people." Kaede ordered.

"I understand." Kagome said nodding to show that she really did understand how important this matter was. "We'll be leaving as soon as possible. I need to find out the reason for these attacks."

"Kagome-chan, you shouldn't leave so soon. There are things that have changed from the last time you were here."

"What kinds of things have happened?" The concerned woman-child asked.

"After you left, everyone has separated from each other. I sure they have not contacted each other, even though there have been attacks to villages. Shippou-chan is the only one that stayed here with me. "

"I understand. The only reason we were together was because of the hunt for the jewel, but since that is over there is no longer any reason for us to be. It is really sad to know when such good friends have broken up after all of the things that we have been through."

Everyone knew what they were talking about. They knew the pains of being separated from people dearest to them and knew how hard it would be to move on with their lives as if nothing happened. They were never the same after meeting a person and having them leave your life.

Suddenly the sound of little feet hitting the ground and came running into the hut and ran into Kagome's arms, never wanting to let go of her.

"Okaa-san!" The kitsune cried as he buried his face into her chest.

"Shh. I know it's okay now." Kagome said soothing the young child as she unconsciously rocked her body back and forth.

Kakashi observed the interaction between Kagome and the little demon child that Kagome obviously loved very much considering the fact that she did want to let go of the child she did not bore. He never met such a young woman who was so compassionate towards a child to treat it as its own child and have the child treat her as his own mother. Kakashi also knew that the child must have been Shippou by now from the details that Kagome gave him earlier on after their training session.

"I missed you so much!" Cried Shippou.

"I know and I'm really sorry for leaving you. I really am. Please forgive me," pleaded Kagome as she began tearing and holding onto Shippou even more and letting him soak the front of her shirt with tears. Kagome began rocking her body back and forth to sooth the young kitsune and patted his head.

"I forgive you, but don't leave yet."

The two stayed in their embrace until Shippou cried himself to sleep, which lead to Kagome now tucking him into the futon and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Kagome-chan…you really do love the child as your own." Stated Sakura shocked.

"Yes, I do. I know most girls my age are too busy with their crushes and their image but I am more interest in the needs of Shippou and everyone else that are dear to me. I just can't to sit down and just think about boys and self-image. I would just get bored of it," said Kagome as she walked over to the entrance of the hut and just stared out to the open area of life.

"Kagome-chan, I need to talk to you for a moment," said Kakashi as he stood up and walked over to her and leading her out of the hut and into the forest from where they came.

Once they were at their destination there was no words spoken, just them staring at each other waiting to one of them to start a conversation, but finally it was Kakashi that broke the silence.

"We need to go over some things that have to be done here." He said looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"There's not that much to go over. We have to travel Japan and fight demons that pose as a threat to us, but make sure they do not survive. It is the same in the world of the Shinobi, kill or be killed." Kagome said moving away from the Jounin a bit.

"I see…we should begin heading back to the hut then," he said as he walked behind Kagome and watching her lead the way over to the small hut.

By the time that they made into the hut the sun was beginning to set behind the trees of Inuyasha's forest. Some of the animals in the woods were beginning to settle down while others were just waking up for their nightly routines. The rest of the villagers were washing up and heading to bed for the night to start another early day of work tomorrow away from the dangers of darkness.

I can't believe that we've wasted so much time. We were supposed to be already on the way to where the last demon attacks were, but how is it possible that we really wasted this much time?' Kagome thought to herself as she looked to the embers of light emitting from the flames in front of her as she attempted to keep herself warm during the chilly night in feudal Japan. 'Why couldn't everything be just normal after I finished the jewel? Why did everything in my life has to be so complicated? Maybe if I wasn't born with the Shikon no Tama then my life would be normal, but if it wasn't because of the jewel then I wouldn't have moved to Konoha and met Iruka-kun and……Kakashi-kun,' she thought unaware of the stare that she was receiving at the moment, but continued to stare into the open flame.

"Kagome-chan I think that it would be wise of you to get some sleep." Said an elderly voice. Kagome looked up to find Kaede standing next to her, then to the rest of the hut to realized that everyone with the exception of Kaede, herself and Kakashi, who seemed to be just reading his book, was asleep.

"I guess," she said as she made her way to the futon that kept her baby boy warm, and slid in making sure she didn't disturb Shippou in the process. She then wrapped a protective arm around the small fox child before nodding off to sleep.

-~

The next morning, Kagome woke up a little bit later than usual, and still in her dazed state she placed her arm on her waist, but found something off. Something was suppose to be there, but then it hit her. Shippou wasn't there anymore. She immediately jolted up from her sleeping position to look for the missing fox child, only to find that not only was Shippou was missing but so was everyone else. She looked around confused and awake wondering where everyone else had gone too, but was relieved when a certain man walked through the entrance way of the hut.

"Kakashi-kun where did everyone go to?" Asked the miko.

"Well, Kaede obaa-san went to collect more herbs, my students went out to train, and Shippou-kun went with them. I stayed close to the hut just to make sure you were going to be safe."

Kagome didn't have to respond to that. She should've known that he was going to stick around and take care of her whether she wants it or not she didn't mind too much. She actually liked his company very much and she felt very secure being around him, but she wasn't going to let him know that just yet. After all this was just a mission for him and after the mission was completed they were never going to see each other again.

She slowly got out of the warm futon and got ready for the new day in the past. Once she was done she was at the side of the great mirror ninja as they walked towards the destination of where the children were being trained. Everything stayed quite between them, in fact, ever since the day of the demon attack in the shrine, Kagome has been very distant towards him. Unfortunately he didn't know why. Everything was fine between them before the attack, but was it something he said after they were done talking or was it being in this time that was throwing Kagome off. He just didn't know. He looked to his side to take a look at Kagome, but he could watch her for a lifetime and not find out what was really going on inside of her.

"I think that we should leave soon. The faster we are to leave, the faster we get to the source of the problem." Kagome said gaining Kakashi's attention.

"We'll leave as soon as we make sure that we have all our supplies needed and we know where are we going first. We have to have an exact location of the last known village attacked."

"Understood and I know a village that will help supply some of our needs, so we'll go their first before going to the attacked villages."

After a moment of awkward silence they just walked towards their destination waiting for something distracting to happen but it never came. So they continued to walk until they reached the rest of team seven.

"Kagome onee-chan! You finally woke up!" Naruto greeted running towards her with is normal fun loving attitude.

"Okaa-san!" Shippou yelled as he jumped into his mother's arms with ease and grace.

"I would have woken up earlier if someone woke me up," she said as she looked at each one of the children, "but at least we still have time to start traveling."

"That means that we are leaving as soon as possible." Kakashi stated seriously.

Then he heard all of the groans of the children.

_**(An Hour Later)**_

They all stood in front of the small hut with all of their supplies with them as they were given goodbyes and wishes of good luck from some of the elderly people in the village then they were on their way towards the nearest village that was recently attacked and during this time team seven was taking in the scenery of the past and actually breathing clean air and seeing clean water around them, unlike what it's like in modern times.

"I think you guys are handling this pretty well considering that we are five hundred years in the past." Kagome as she looked at each one of them. "Many would have panicked once they realized that they were in the past."

"Well we are Shinobi." Naruto boasted.

"This has nothing to do with being a Shinobi or not. When I first fell through the well I didn't panicked instead I was just annoyed at what I got myself into." Kagome reasoned with the overly joy boy.

"Yeah but you knew about Shinobi life from your dad's side of the family," said the blond countered.

"But you forgot that I was raised in the city and hadn't had contact with any Shinobi in years. Besides, how am I suppose to know the ways of the Shinobi when I didn't have anyone to teach me?" Kagome said giving him a victorious smile.

"Well…" Naruto said as he thought of something smart to say but after seeing the look on Kagome's face he knew that she was also thinking of something to say if he did say anything back. She was always one step ahead and that was one of the things that he respected about her. It kept him on his toes when she was around and made him think most of the time.

"There are still Shinobi in your time, Okaa-san?" Shippou asked

"Of course there are. There are still demons in my time too." Kagome said as she hugged her son tighter.

"Did you see anyone I know yet?" The kitsune curiously asked.

"No not yet. They are good at hiding from me and everything else." Kagome said as she tapped the tip is his nose.

They continued to walk through the day until it was become darker as the sun set over the horizon signaling the sleep for some and the awakening for others. The darkness overcome creatures and waiting for the perfect moment to strike when ready and take their victims.

"Don't you think that we should be stopping soon?" asked Sakura as they continued to keep walking.

"I believe that it's best to stop now, Kagome-chan. There isn't enough light out for us to keep going." Kakashi reasoned.

"I know," said the miko before turning towards Kirara. "Kirara do you think you can find us some place where we can rest?" The little fire neko nodded before leading them away from the road and into a clearing deep in the forest. She was then rewarded with Kagome's praise and love. "Thanks Kirara" Kagome said as she continued to pet the neko.

"What's left to do is eat and clean up, so I'll go get some food while Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun will make the campfire." Kakashi said as he began to walk off but was stopped when he heard a mew near his feet. He looked down to find Kirara looking up to him as she continued to walk by his side before suddenly jumping up on his shoulder. He then felt another weight on his other shoulder and looked to see little Shippou was lying on his stomach waiting for him to keep moving.

"I'm going with you." He heard Shippou say to him along with another mew from the feline.

"Don't you want to stay with your mother?" Kakashi asked the little boy.

"No. I'm going with you. I want to know why Okaa-san is around you a lot," he heard the boy bluntly state out loud gaining a chuckle from him as they continued to walk towards the nearest river.

"You mother is with me now because it's my job to protect her," he explained.

"I think it's more than that. I think Okaa-san likes you and you like her but it's the big like just like when she like Inuyasha."

"What makes you say that?" He asked curious to find the cause of the boy's logic.

"Well. Okaa-san usually doesn't stay long around guys other than Inuyasha, but that's because Inuyasha doesn't let her go near other guys, and when she is around them she doesn't stand as close as she does with you. You also don't mind that Okaa-san is always close to you. Sometimes when you two look at each other at the same time you keep looking for a long time then look away and try to forget about it. There's also the fact that you try to get closer to her, but right now it feels that she's hold back something."

"And what do you think that she's holding back?" Kakashi asked trying to get out any information that he could get from the really straight forward child.

"I think that she likes you a lot more than you think she does," said the kitsune before looking ahead and smiling. "There's a river! Let's go get a lot of fish now." The rambunctious child said as he jumped off his shoulder and made a beeline towards the river.

The boy made him chuckle from his antics, but he was impressed with how much the boy figured out between him and Kagome. Kakashi was sure that if Shippou was a Shinobi than he would easily make the higher ranks with his keen observations, but his downfall would be that mouth of his by all of the information that he let out, but he was surprised when he stated that Kagome had was attracted to him. He would never thought that a child would figure this out faster than he did in just a day while he took nearly a month. He felt a little inadequate but that was soon replace with more thoughts of the girl and how he would get her to admit this.

~-

Kagome and the rest of team seven sat around the fire as they waiting for Kakashi, Shippou, and Kirara to bring dinner; and as this was going on, another one of Naruto and Sasuke's arguments came up and this time Kagome and Sakura just decided to ignore it because they knew that neither one of them would try to hit each other while a certain miko was watching them.

"So…Kagome-chan, what do you think of Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked trying her best to be subtle about it but failed miserably.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Kagome answered as she looked away from the fighting boys.

"Well do you like him?" Sakura asked making both of the boys to stop what they were doing and listen in to their conversation.

"Well he hasn't really done anything for me to not like him, so there shouldn't be any reason for me to dislike him at all."

"Not like that. I meant------"

"What did you mean?" a deep voice interrupted her that only belonged to a certain silver haired teacher.

"Kakashi-kun, you're back," said Kagome as she began to realize how many fishes he had strung together on a thread. "I see we got lucky this night by the numbers of fishes that you've caught." an impressed miko stated.

"I helped too!" A little fox child exclaimed before jumping into her waiting arms.

"Of course you did. I'm so proud of you!" Kagome said as she hugged him.

'I did most of the work,' thought Kakashi as he watched the display of motherly affection in front of him. He was just disappointed that he didn't get any praise from the girl but at least he impressed her, if only for a moment.

"Let's eat!" Yelled two hyperactive fox children making everyone else roll their eyes.

"It's just like what it used to be right, Okaa-san? It's just with different people." The kitsune said with a huge smile.

Everyone looked towards the young miko waiting for a reaction until they saw her put on a smile and nodded, unable to say that it's just like what he had said. Fortunately, the boy had missed the force smile as he waited for the fish to cook over the fire.

They listened as the fire crackled and the fish sizzling, but they were also listening to the world around them also. Every Shinobi must be aware for everything that happens even in peaceful abyss such as this because they all knew that nothing is a perfect as it seemed to be and violence was the one that taught them this valuable lesson. Every war and battle that is fought in one's life time will always have a lesson behind it, but it was always be repeated by the generations before them and there will be nothing to prevent it.

War was a silly little dispute that wasn't explained but just happened after tensions between two or more parties became too intense to handle, but it only takes one little spark to cause a blaze of something that could be stopped in time before those dear to them had to pay dearly. Both Kakashi and Kagome knew this well, especially living through their friends death and knowing that they could never bring back everyone they had lost, not even their fathers.

Each taking a fully cooked, skewed fish to themselves everyone shared a quiet dinner together and waited for sleep to eventually overcome them, sending them to a blissful world of their own.

"I guess they were tired out from the travel," said Kagome, looking over the children that had fallen asleep in their makeshift bedding of only blankets.

"It would seem right." Kakashi said. "You should get some sleep too."

"I suppose so," she said tiredly but not moving from her position next to him.

Taking a glance at each other, making eye contact and suddenly they both and realized how similar they are with one another. They both lost their fathers at a young age, seen what war is really like, saw those special to them die right in front of their eyes, and finally, know what it's like to have an emotional scar with them all the time; preventing them to reach out to others without the sense of pain coming in the future or the fear of losing them forever to death. They were alike in so many ways but there obviously something still blocking them to finally reach out to each other and that was their all their fears and regrets of the past. But it was Kakashi that broke through all of the barriers as he placed his hand on hers and moving on from his past into a new one that involved the young woman next to him.

Looking at their joined hands then to his masked face, it was clear that Kagome was confused.

"I hope you don't mind." A sheepish Jounin said as he gave her smile.

Kagome blushed a deep red almost shying away, but it wasn't until she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and a smile that made him feel a lot better.

"I don't mind at all."

Here's another update! Sorry it took too long.


	13. A New Relationship

I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Chapter 13- A New Relationship

It was still pitch black when Kakashi had partially awakened from his slumbers. He was going to go back to sleep with this soft pillow that he was holding in his arms, but something stopped him when he tried to roll over. He never really noticed how heavy the pillow was when he tried to move it, but then he noticed that the pillow was moving on its own, snuggling into his warmth and even sighing. He was fully awake now with surprise as he looked down to find none other than Kagome lying in his arms, peacefully asleep. He looked around the campfire to see everyone asleep and everything the same except for the dead campfire in the middle that was not needed for it was already warm that night.

He looked back to Kagome's sleeping form and a smile crept onto his face as he felt happiness for the first time in a long time. He didn't know how to explain it at all, but he knew that it definitely had to do with the miko wrapped protectively in his strong arms. Then he slowly fell into another peaceful slumber knowing that it was safe for everyone.

~-

As the day went on Team Kakashi and Kagome continued to follow Kagome and Kirara to their destination. Though the Shinobi weren't sure where exactly theses two were leading them but they were still willing to go, but as their trek continued they began noticing that with each step they were taking somewhere into the deep forest and off the trail previously made by travelers before them. The leaves were beginning to cover the sky as they went on and it was becoming quite clear to everyone now that they were going to a place that many did not see.

"Kagome onee-san, where are we going?" Naruto asked for everyone.

"We are going to what is left of the demon slayers village," the miko said not even bothering with turning back to look at the boy.

"What do you mean by 'what is left'?" Sakura asked not noticing how the young woman's shoulder drooped down just a bit as she asked her question.

"It means exactly what I said. Everyone died in the village so it's basically a ruin that's quickly forgotten in the past," said Kagome.

No one said anything after that and continued to walk. It was clear to everyone that this was an unspoken massacre that Kagome felt had a lot to do with her. They each silently agreed to not talk about this unless it was obvious that Kagome was alright talking about this touchy subject openly.

It was three hours away from noon when they could see a wall made of logs, pointed at each endings, which looked run down and abused by the time that past it and whatever had come and go through the deserted village.

Kagome held Kirara close her as they flowed closer and closer to the gate, watching it get bigger and bigger with each step they all took.

"We're almost there Kirara," whispered the young miko as she held Kirara even more close to her body but then loosen her hold when she heard her companion whimper from lack of oxygen and pain.

They had finally gotten to the front gate where Kagome began noticing something was off. Someone had repaired the gate just enough for them to open and close it from guest or intruders, and the surrounding area was free of any debris and waste that was left from the demons that cleared out and killed them. Everyone had stopped when Kagome was just a few inches away from the ominous wooden gate.

"What are you waiting for? Just open the door already!" Said the clueless and impatient blond.

"There's no way we can come inside. This gate was designed to be operated from the inside, so the best situation right now is to find a place to rest before finding a way inside, and I don't sense anyone inside, but we don't need to worry about the person who is currently fixing this place up because I have a feeling that I know who it is."

"Who is it?!" asked Naruto.

"You'll see." answered Kagome as she watched the blond cross his arms and pout. "But for now it looks like we have to fly over the gate." After that was said, Kirara turned into her more demonic form. "I'm going to go first to see if it's really safe to go in then the rest of you guys will go."

Before any of them, mainly Kakashi had the chance to object Kagome was already half way in the sky and over the gate. Kakashi just shook his head at the miko's antics but he knew that there were dangers still near them. He also knew that Kagome could handle it here unlike in present times, so she was even safer here then there. Know that fact left him with the feeling of disturbance but with relief as well.

The feeling he felt about the miko were those that he had not felt in a long time and he knew that he shouldn't have let her in and broke down both of their walls. He knew that she was not even at legal age to be considered to be an adult and that she was to be married off to some feudal lord very soon. He knew that she was able to travel through the past to the present and were fighting constantly to find a suitable place to live in where her job as a priestess of the Shikon no Tama and responsibility of being the granddaughter of one of the most influential person in all of Konoha, the Hokage. He knew all of these reasons to _not _court Kagome but he did it anyways, and the reasons why? He wasn't exactly sure why but he was sure that both, he and she, were pushing towards this idea of them being together. That was enough reason to stop it, but they didn't and wanted something for themselves. Something they had a hard time in previous years, that led them to block it out for as long as they can, it was the type of fondness and passion for one another. This feeling they worked so hard to avoid brought down the walls surrounding their hearts and brought them together so easily that it was with previous relationships.

He never thought his life as a Shinobi would be this complicated by just one girl that he grew genuinely fond of and even getting slightly possessive over her when others try to make a pass at her. Before she came along his life was just filled with him spending his life abiding by the laws of their village and following the Shinobi code, and now, it seems that it's all changing as he spends more time with the young miko.

He watched as Kirara came over the fence and gently landing on the soft ground moving as close to his students as possible to let them know that they were suppose to go. They left and he was alone again until Kirara came on last time to finally pick him up as well.

Inside the village was completely different from what everyone had imagined even to Kagome. There were not cob webs on stationary objects or unwanted creatures roaming the grounds. Everything was clean and in better shape than the last time that Kagome was last here. They walked through most of the rooms to find most of them were dust free cleaned, and in the head household was actual sign of someone living in this lonely village where demons roam.

"I don't know. This place looks nice but I get this weird feeling from staying here." A nervous Naruto said as he held onto Kagome's arm.

"I would understand why you would feel that way. Many of the weapons that were being made have not been exorcised yet and so both you and I are reacting to it more than the rest. Plus, many have died here, thus making this village a ghost town." Explained Kagome.

"Okaa-san and I have people close to us buried in this village and the people close to the people that we buried." Shippou added missing the scared look on Naruto's face as he sat comfortably in his mother's embrace.

"S-So this place is haunted?" Asked a wary Naruto.

Kagome sighed. She knew that something like this would happen eventually, considering how scared Naruto was about ghosts. "I wouldn't say this place is haunted. The people who died didn't have any regrets when they died and moved on already. And, anyways, it's already dark out so we better get cleaned up and sleep."

She began walking through the head house and picking out rooms for everyone to sleep in before vanishing into a room of her own. There she grabbed her towel and a fresh pair of clothing before heading towards the direction of the bath house. Hearing a mew from behind her, she looked to find Kirara and Shippou following her.

"What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be with Sakura-chan right now."

She waited for an answer from both of them but none came as they kept staring her in the eyes with their cute little faces. Then she knew what they wanted. A bath with her. She sighed then motioned for them to follow her into the bath house.

The water was warm and relaxing making everyone in it able to unwind and lessen the tension in their muscles. Everyone relaxed in the water watching the steam roll off the surface.

"Okaa-san, what is it like living in your time?" Shippou innocently asked.

"Right now it's different than the last time I told you because I decided to move out somewhere far away from Tokyo. I live in a small village that's similar to this time period, but it's still not the same. For instance, there are better medicine, education and living conditions." Explained Kagome.

"Are there any demons over there?"

"There are a few over there, but they're in hiding with the exception for Kirara." She later looked at the dark night and decided for them to return to their sleep quarters.

They changed into fresh clothing and were walking, but suddenly Kagome had told them to go ahead and that she would be in her room a bit later. They did object to her decision and left her alone as she walked in a different direction.

She continued to walk until she walked to where her sister and her family lay. It was the burial grounds to the demon hunters and the civilians formerly living in the village. She looked at each one of the graves before walking into a small shed to collect some incense and placing them at each grave and giving them her respects even though she did not know most of them. She sat in front of Sango and Kohaku's grave with her hands in a prayer.

'I'm sorry. I couldn't keep you alive.' She thought knowing that they could hear her. 'I miss you guys very much and I know that everyone else misses you too. You all were like my family. I know you all are happy now.' Her hands dropped from there pose once she was done with her prayers, but she still sat there reminiscing there time spent together.

She heard footsteps heading toward her direction but ignored them. She knew that it was Kakashi waiting for her. She didn't move to look at him when he stood next to her nor did she respond to when he said that she should get some sleep. She figure that she was starting to worry him when she didn't react to when he was calling her name or when he placed his hand on her shoulder but she didn't want to do anything at that moment.

"Kagome-chan!" He yelled.

He to say he was worried was an understatement. There were no words that can describe how he felt at this moment. All he knew was that he had never seen Kagome this dead inside and he had to stop it, so he picked her up like a newly wedded bride and brought her to her room and placed her on her bed. Since it was a warm night he did tucked her inside her futon but made sure she was comfortable, then he got up to leave but his hand was being pulled back.

It was Kagome holding his hand, he knew it and when he looked at her questioning he noticed the scared and desperate look in her eyes as she stared him in the eye.

"Do you want me to stay in here tonight?" She nodded. He knew it was a bad idea especially when he noticed what she was wearing. A sleeping yukata, a really short one, which showed off a bit too much of her legs and was easy for him to slip off her small frame. It was a very bad idea indeed, but he didn't want to say no to her when she was desperately in need of his company. "Alright, but first," he took off his shirt revealing a sleeveless shirt, connected to his mask, underneath and handed it to her. "Put this on. I'll be waiting outside until you're done changing." She nodded and he went outside for a few minutes. When he came back inside he found her in his shirt and lying on her futon.

His shirt came down to mid thigh and swallowed her small body. It didn't offer her a lot of coverage but it was better than her sleeping yukata. Plus, he really did like it when she was wearing his clothes.

He lied down on the futon. It was going to be a long night.

-~-

It was during dawn when everyone awakened from the loud bang in from the entrance of the house. Kakashi was the first one to be out with kunai in hand while everyone followed behind him. All they could see was smoke blurring their vision of the intruders.

"Whose there?" The heard. A male voice, a young male voice, they could determine.

"It's me." Kagome said from the porch before adding, "And I brought friends with me including Kirara and Shippou."

The smoke began to clear and team seven was beginning to see a figure of a young man in monk clothing and what looked like a raccoon demon.

"Kagome-sama?" Said the man a little bit friendlier.

"Of course." She said as she yawned and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, but was cut off guard when the man suddenly picked her up and twirled her around. "Miroku-sama! Put me down," said she as she began laughing with Miroku.

Kakashi continued to watch the interaction between the two. He knew what he felt right not was jealously but he couldn't help it. He watched as they stopped spinning and was now stumbling around like drunkards on the porch. Kagome grabbed the support beam of the room and slid down into a sitting position while Shippou and Kirara jumped their way into the arms of the man, now known as Miroku. They practically look like a family.

"Kagome-sama!" Kakashi watched Miroku say while clasping her together in his. "You look even lovelier than I last saw you and I would be honored if you would grace me with a son to care for and -----" Before he could finished his request Kakashi had put his hand on his shoulder and began painfully squeezing it.

"You never really do change, do you?" Kagome asked with a small smile before getting up and looking at Kakashi signaling him to stop his assault.

"I couldn't help myself." Miroku said as he began rotating his arm to ease the pain. "Who are you friends?" He asked as he stepped away from Kakashi.

She introduced each one of them and they each said their hellos as well. Kagome knew well enough that Miroku was now scared of Kakashi since that little incident happened. She would just have a talk with her trainer later.

"Hey! Why is Kagome onee-chan wearing Kakashi-sensei's shirt?!" A very upset Naruto asked gaining the attention of everyone. Both noticed the looks on each of the Genin's face. Naruto, angry; Sakura, shocked; and Sasuke, upset.

"Alas, Kagome-sama you should have told me that you were already a grown woman." Miroku teased making Kagome turned bright red.

"How could you sensei?! You ruined my onee-chan's chances of marriage because you couldn't control yourself!" Naruto dramatically emphasized. "Now I'll never have any nieces or nephews, unless you got her pregnant! How could you?! She could be a pregnant teen because of you! What do you got to say for yourself?!"

"Even though I know that it was a bad thing for Kakashi-sensei to do, but I think you're taking it over the edge." Sakura stated. "Besides, if she really is pregnant then sensei is man enough to take care of everything, I hope."

"Guys." Kagome tried to gain there attention but it didn't work as they continue to rant about how bad a person Kakashi was. It wasn't until she had to yell their names out to get their attention, which she didn't like doing much but sometimes had to. "Nothing happened. We didn't do anything but sleep in the same room, besides; Shippou-chan came in during the middle of the night to sleep with us. What kind of person do you take me for?"

"No one." Sakura and Naruto said simultaneously.

"Then this discussion is over?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." They answered.

"And you'll stop making me seem like a bad person who corrupts the innocent." Kakashi added as more of a command than a question.

There was no comment on his request but he knew that they didn't agree to any of it. "They're not going to stop." He heard Kagome say to him after no one else answered. "Since this ordeal is over now, we should get some breakfast."

"Right," said Miroku. "Hachi-kun! Bring out the fish and meat that we have."

"Right away, Miroku-sama!" Said the raccoon demon before rushing into the house after the monk and Kagome.

-~-

That morning was a very 'normal' morning to Kagome. She watched as the Genin, Shippou, Kirara, and Hachi fought over food while Miroku and Kakashi were both eating their breakfast of rice and some time of meat, then there was her, who was currently sitting between the Jounin and the Monk while eating her own breakfast, wearing her own clothing to make everyone happy.

"So, why is it that you've decided to come back?" Miroku asked seriously, gaining everyone's attention.

"There were hundreds of demons coming out of the well when I came to visit my family at the temple. Once the demons were killed and wounds were healed. I wanted to know why there were so many demons passing through the well when I thought that only I and Inuyasha were the only ones to pass through. I also talked to Kaede obaa-chan and she said that there were recent accounts of demons attacking villages."

"I see so they were able to attack during your time period, but that doesn't explain why you brought these people with you." Miroku stated referring to Kakashi and his team.

"They wouldn't let me go without them." Kagome said blushing with embarrassment.

"You see," Kakashi began. "I'm in charge of her well being and my students are here to learn and protect Kagome-chan, here. I'm capable of taking care of her and my students know how to protect themselves when the time comes to fight."

"If that's the case, then you are welcomed. We apparently need all the help we can get. I'm not sure why these demons are attacking villages but they must be doing it for a reason." Miroku informed.

"Do you know the recent village they've attacked?" Asked Kakashi as he was taking this mystery seriously.

"It's a village that will take a full day to walk from here to there."

"Then we should go very soon." Kagome suggested as she watched both Kakashi and Miroku nod and everyone else look at them.

Breakfast was soon done with and each of them was getting ready to leave. Kagome was currently sharpening her arrows and the Hiraikotsu when she heard someone knocked on the wooden framed door. "Come in," she said as she continued to file her weapons with the block of stone.

"Kagome-chan, are you almost done?" Asked Kakashi as he watched Kagome care for her weapons.

"Almost. What about everyone else?" She asked not looking up from her work.

He sat down next to her knowing that she wasn't going to get moving immediately. "Almost. Naruto is still packing while Miroku-sama is beating Hachi over the head."

"He always is." She said but he knew her mind wasn't paying attention.

"Kagome-chan," he said as he placed his hand on hers, completely stopping the motion of her polishing her weapons. "Last night when you didn't react to anything…"

"I'm sorry. I just felt really sad and upset that all my energy just left me at that moment and the motivation to keep living left me, but I felt better when you stayed with me." She admitted with a blush on her cheeks.

"Glad to help." He awkwardly stated since he was not used to sharing his feelings with anyone.

"I think Shippou-chan felt that too since he fell asleep so easily between us."

"I never knew how something so small could take up so much space." He listened to her give a small laugh.

"Well, I think once he got more used to you he was comfortable enough to stop rolling around in his sleep and just sleep on your chest. I'm just sorry that he drooled over you. He usually doesn't drool in his sleep." Kagome pondered before giving him a smile. "That was really nice of you to let him sleep with us."

"I didn't mind."

"But it did matter to me because a lot of guys wouldn't do that. They would have ignored a kid just to bed anything that looks good in a skirt." He knew what she was talking about. He used to be like that also. "I'm really glad I met you but to tell you the truth I'm confuse. You're possessive me and jealous of other guys for no reason at all, and you also hurt Miroku-sama for being to close to me. This isn't the type of things that are supposed to happen between a tutor and his student. I think you owe me a clear answer for once." She was being serious, he could honestly tell but it was extremely hard for him to talk to anyone because of his antisocial personality, but maybe for this one little exception. "I need you to tell me or do something because I don't know what you want from me and I don't really feel like playing games anymore." He could hear the desperation in her voice but he didn't know if he was ready to admit anything.

Minutes passed by and Kagome got the feeling that Kakashi wasn't' going to answer and got tired of waiting. She knew that he was playing her but what sucked the most out of this was that she fell for it and even developed an affection for the man but he couldn't even man up to answer her question. She was tired of everything, but she guess it was better off now than it being later when she would actually fall for the man.

The deafening silence continued through the room even when she began packing up her weapons and strapping on the Hiraikotsu, but as for Kakashi, he still sat there staring at her and it wasn't until her back was turned to him that she finally heard him say her name. She ignored it. He said it again and she still ignored it but it wasn't until he suddenly spun her around and held her against him that he gained her attention.

"It's hard for me to explain. I never had to share anything this personal and intimate before." He whispered into her ear.

"It's hard for everyone but they get over it and move on. Just like I did." She said rather harshly as she struggled to break free from his hold but her efforts were in vain.

"I know but I can't. I will admit that I do feel a strong attraction for you." He finally confessed then added, "But now it's up to you to figure out how you feel and then we can come up with a solution." He felt her struggling stop as she took in all of what he said.

"I think it's pretty obvious that there's an attraction between us, considering that even Naruto and Sakura and even Sasuke could see it." She said looking him straight in the eye. "What are we going to do about this?"

"This," said Kakashi before he placed his hands on either side of Kagome's face and brought it closer to his masked ones to join into a chaste kiss.

When they parted he couldn't help but smile at the blush forming on Kagome's face. He definitely knew that was her "first" kiss because of the unsure feeling that he had gotten from her when he kissed her.

"If this is going to work out then we both need to work hard to keep it together."

-~-

The former village was now a barren landscape for humans and demons alike to do whatever they want with it with the exception for only a few buildings still standing. They still continued to look through these structures to check for any who were still alive but they found none, only spilt blood and carcasses that were too beat up to tell who ever the poor being was.

"This is horrible" said Kagome mumbled to herself as she continued to look around.

"There has to be a reason to why these demons are acting this way." Miroku stated.

"Well, until we can figure that out we'll just have to keep moving." Kagome said.

Night came abruptly for them and camp had been already set up with the fire dimly burning in the middle, but there was no one around. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had been sent off to practice chakra control exercises, Kakashi gone off to sit by himself near the river, while Miroku, Kagome, Shippou, and Kirara reconnected with each other.

"It's hard being away from here." Kagome confessed to those around her. "I never would have thought that it would be this hard to leave, and I love seeing you guys again." She watched as everyone nodded in agreement with her last statement.

"Then why don't you stay?" Shippou asked, hoping that his mother would say yes, but was shot down from his hope when his mother shook her head. He knew why but it still made him sad.

"Shippou-chan, you know why I can't stay here. I don't belong in this time period and you know that. You guys don't need me here anymore, but the people in my time, such as my Ojii-sama, Okaa-san, Oji-san, and my other relatives need me right now. If I just suddenly left them, then I wouldn't know what they would've done because they are all protective of me."

"There is also the fact that you're getting older and maturing. You'll miss her, as will the rest of us, but as a fox demon you eventually have to leave her to learn things that she can't teach you." Miroku added.

"Even though that pains me to hear that it's true. I love you very much and you'll always be my baby, even when I'm fifty and having grandchildren, you'll always be my baby." That comment made the little kitsune very comforted and he started smiling and snuggling into his mother's embrace. "Miroku-sama will also be taking care of you and so will Kaede obaa-chan."

"I understand."

She listened to him say for the last time that night. She obviously didn't like when he was upset with her decision of her life but nothing was ever going to change it because _she_ has to be the one to make these decisions, not anyone else. As far as she knew it, things are always going to be dangerous and fast and that was how it always is in a village like Konoha.

Kagome continued on thinking on her life in Konoha so far and knew it to be exciting and sometimes a bit calm when staying there. She's met interesting characters and learned a lot about the Shinobi way of life, even if she was still undecided about her future as a ninja.

"Kagome-sama, what will you do if Inuyasha comes our way?" Miroku casually asked.

She was shocked to here that question considering she had never thought about that situation before. "I think it depends on how he is feeling at the moment. You know how he can be when he is being temper mental or when he is unable to listen to reason when he's angry." She paused a moment before continuing. "Either way, I'm going to try to talk it out with him first, if not then I'll make sure he'll listen to what I have to say because I'm not going to let him control me anymore."

"That's a good tactic but knowing him, he is going to start yelling at everyone until he gets his way." Miroku stated as he looked behind him to see Kakashi come back with his students in tow and strung fishes in his hand. "I see you've brought us some food. I feel bad that you're the one take care of us. It should be the other way around." Miroku spoke to Kakashi as Kagome gently placed a sleeping Shippou next to Kirara and take the fish to prepare over the fire.

"It's no problem. It's there survival training." Kakashi said as he pointed towards his students who were gathered around Kagome to see how she prepared the fish and set it over the fire. "They are still learning how to take care of themselves."

"So you and Kagome-sama. I would never have thought of it." Miroku stated as he watched over Shippou and Kirara.

"I wouldn't have though so too, at first." He admitted. "But then we started on her training and things just went together."

"She seems happier than she was before, so just keep doing what you're doing now." He heard Miroku quietly say. "How long have you known each other?"

"I've known her ever since she was just a baby. She most likely doesn't remember it because by the time she turned three I was always on missions and I never seen her since she moved back. So to her I was a complete stranger just about a couple months ago." Kakashi said with complete indifference as he took out his book and began to read as there conversation ended.

"When did you start to have feelings for her?"

Kakashi thought for a moment before answering. "A couple months ago."

"Just make the first moves and see if she's okay with them."


End file.
